UnderCover
by nellybell515
Summary: AU: NaMay & Neko, Two new Kunoichi enter into the Hidden Leaf carrying allot of Secrets with them... This is their story!
1. Chapter 1

__**A.N: This is my first Naruto Fan Fic so try not to Judge me to hard... Oh yeah and if you see any words missing or mis-spelled that's because this website and I have a disagreement... For some reason it likes to take away my words and no matter what I do I can not seem to fix it, So keep that in mind while reading.**

** Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Naruto or anything relating to the Naruto World.**

* * *

><p>Our story begins in the Land of Fire, In the thriving Hidden Village of Konoha also known as The Hidden Leaf. Two young Kunoichi {female ninjas} from the Village of the Hidden Waterfalls are making their debuts on this day.<p>

The first female want by the name of Darka Neko, a pale skinned Gothic Ninja with short blue streaked black hair and golden cat like eyes. She was wearing nothing but black from her makeup to her sandal clad feet even her toenails were a shade of the midnight color. She even wore a large headband with attached Black furry cat ears on top of her head due to her last name being Neko which in fact makes her tend to think and act as if she is a cat from time to time. The only thing that had coloring on this girl was the leather jacket she wore over her Ninja uniform for on the back of it, a large White Skull glared out evilly at those who dared walk behind her while giving them a bony middle finger.

The other young lady was a tab bit more conservative then that of her dark companion. This girl was named NaMay Okami, The only outstanding features she donned was her deep purple eyes and matching long purple hair which she wear in a straight braid over her shoulder most of the time. She can usually be seen dressed in any amount of colors but for today NaMay wore a teal blue green short dress with a silver trim lining the bottom hem and tiny silvery spirals randomly placed along the silk material which gave off the effects of a waterfall when she moved in the sunlight. She wore this fancy dress over a simple pair of dark green Capri pants and a pair of black ninja sandals that matched her best friend Neko's pair only her toenails were painted teal instead of black.

NaMay had one other distinguished feature of note that at the moment was hidden from the world under her flowing dress, On her back shoulder blades Okami had what appeared to be two rather large feathery wing tattoos dripping down her back. To anyone who spotted them they would seem nothing more then a mere tattoo, however that was not the case in the least bit. They were ancient divine seals passed down to the females in her clan for generations which also meant that her best friend and cousin Darka Neko had the very same tattoo, only hers was not an active seal.

Anyone who spotted these two would never believe they came from the same crowd let alone the same clan, they were just far to different from one another. However that debate is for another time as for now we found NaMay and Neko standing outside a door to one of the classrooms in the Hidden Leaf's Shinobi Academy awaiting their names to be called forth from the instructor inside one simply known as Iruka Sensei.

Darka Neko cracked up the door ajar to have a peep inside for the waiting was starting to irritate her._ " Wow there's allot of people in there NaMay... Man you know I don't do well in large crowds... I hope this Iruka isn't some jackass teacher that is like gonna make us stand in front of the whole class talking about ourselves caz I gotta tell ya that would totally suck big time."_

NaMay Okami stood beside her friend with her head hung low for she had more important things on her mind then the new classmates she was about to meet for example the reasoning behind why she had to leave her home in the Hidden Waterfalls and hide out in the Hidden Leaf. NaMay was lost in those thoughts so much so that she didn't hear anything Neko just said nor did she hear her name being called by Iruka Sensei. It took Darka shaking her shoulders to snap her out of it enough so that they could finally enter into the classroom to meet their new possible future teammates.

_" Ah, There you two are... Class let me be the first to introduce you all to two of the newest members gracing the halls of the Leaf Academy... Miss NaMay Okami and Miss Darka Neko... Take a bow ladies and tell us a bit about yourselves, I'm sure everyone here is somewhat curious."_ Iruka had a smile on his face as he spoke to both of them and the class, who for the most part did seem to take notice of the girls although some of them did seem a bit bored or not interested.

Darka rolled her eyes before saying:_ " Oh man I knew it... Geez, Fine I guess I'll go first... As the Sensei just said my name is Darka Neko but I hate the name of Darka, So call me Neko, You know like the cat."_ She was cut off by a male student with what appeared to be a small white dog on his head made a cat call "Meeooow" causing a round of laughter and getting the boy yelled at by Iruka Sensei. Once the room quieted down Iruka motioned for the girls to continue. Darka had enough so she folded her arms across her chest letting out a frustrated sigh and looked to NaMay to take over the talking part.

_" As you know my name is NaMay Okami and I came from the Hidden Village of Waterfalls... We both do actually, There is not really much else that I would like to share with you at this time... So if it is alright with you Sensei can we please just be seated...Hopefully together if it is not to much of a bother."_ She made her eyes go real big batting her eyelashes at Iruka who found it hard to resist her charm, so he agreed to her request. However as he was standing there trying to find suitable seating arrangements for them to sit together the door to the classroom slammed opened and in rushed an orange blur which ran right into both ladies knocking down NaMay and knocking Neko into Iruka Sensei.

Upon closer investigation Okami realized that the orange blur was actually a teenage blond haired blue eyed boy who was at the moment laying on top of her gasping for air clearly out of breath most likely from the dash he just made into the room. Neko righted herself and was beyond mad at this point. She marched right up to this orange jumpsuit wearing guy and jerked him up by his spiky yellow hair off of NaMay then started to scream at him:_ " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PUNK... WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KNOCKING THE... I MEAN, KNOCKING US GIRLS DOWN!"_

The boy pulled away from Darka's grip backing up a few steps he looked her up and down for a second as Iruka Sensei helped NaMay to her feet. _" I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI BITCH & I'M GONNA BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE... BELIEVE IT!"_

_" Ha, That is the funniest damn thing I heard all morning... You become the Hokage, Yeah right I just met you and I can already tell what a fuck up you are... You have no chance of being anything more then the trash that you are right now."_ Neko said grinning evilly at Naruto. However her cousin NaMay didn't find it as amusing nor did their new Sensei Iruka. Okami sensing something was about to go from bad to worst, She decided to step in-between both Naruto and Neko.

_" Hmm, Iruka Sensei could we please get our seats before something else happens here?"_ NaMay's lame attempt at changing the bad vibes she was feeling in the air. Iruka scratched his head before answering._ " Yeah about that... It seems the only available seats happen to be where Naruto sits... Oh and by the way Naruto why are you so late to my class? Class began 10 minutes ago."_

Naruto Uzumaki shifted from one foot to another before plastering a huge smile on his face and saying:_ " Sorry Sensei just lost track of time while I was..."_ There was a sudden knock on the door behind him which Iruka Sensei want to answer,it was another teacher asking him to come outside to see what Naruto's latest prank was this time. Iruka excused himself and want with his fellow educator leaving the class to fend for themselves for a short while.

_" I am not sitting next to THAT!"_ Neko shouted while pointing at Naruto and causing most of the students behind her to laugh because most of them felt the same way which is why Naruto was sitting alone to begin with. NaMay didn't find it funny at all and shook her head in disappointment at all the people who were laughing._ " That's fine Neko, I'll sit next to him and you can sit on the other side of me... I don't mind being in the middle of you two... So Naruto lead the way."_

Naruto stood there for a minute with his mouth hanging open not believing that someone was actually being nice to him for a change. Then without a word he walked toward his seat and the two girls followed behind him. NaMay did as she said and sat next to him as Neko took off her jacket then plotted down in her seat putting her feet up on their table folding her arms across her chest glaring at Naruto still clearly angry at him._ " Hey, Goth Girl what's with the cat tattoo on your arm?"_ Naruto asked Darka and she responded by bringing her legs up off the table and slamming them down cracking it. Okami seen that and answered Naruto's question for her cousin instead._ " She really likes cats Naruto, Her cat eared headband and Golden Yellow Cat like eyes should of prove that much."_ NaMay stopped when she heard Neko say in a small voice:_ " Yeah & my amazing cat powers, HeeHee."_ for a second Darka a grin on her face but she quickly wiped it away before anyone else took notice.

_" Oh Yeah, She does have cat ears... HeeHee I didn't even see them but now that you mention it Yep there they are."_ NaMay just smiled at him as Neko asked:_ " Are you really that stupid or just slow in the head? How could you not see my cat ears, They're furry and huge Dumbass."_ Darka put her feet back on the ground as she said that to Naruto. The next thing they knew two girls, one with pink hair in a red outfit and the other girl was blond wearing a purple outfit, They came over to their table and starting talking a mile a minute.

_" Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Ino Yamanaka we wanted to Welcome you to our Village... Oh and a bit of advice hanging out with a loser like this one."_ The pink haired girl Sakura says pointing at Naruto._ " Yeah, he is not gonna make you very popular. No one likes him because he is soooo annoying."_ From somewhere in the room a girl with short dark hair and odd white eyes said in a low tone of voice:_ " T-That's not true... I-I like him."_ she was heard but yet ignored.

The blonde girl Ino added in her two cents:_ " Yeah and another word of advice, You see the boy in front of Darka or was it Neko... Who cares whatever your name is... He is Sasuke Uchiha and is he is off limits because he is mine..."_ The Pink haired Sakura got a jealous look in her eyes when Ino said that._ " No Ino, He is mine! "_ Both girls want back and forth with an he is mine chant until Neko spoke up saying:_ " Whatever, like I'm not interested in that boy or any boy for that matter you airheads... I have more important things to worry about then rather or not some boy likes me... Get a life!"_ Neko heard what she thought was a small laugh from Sasuke the guy in front of her but it could of just as easily been a sigh ether way it was proof that he was listening in to their conversation.

All the ladies settled down when Naruto suddenly jumped up out of his seat landing on the table in front of them coming face to face with Sasuke Uchiha staring him down. Electricity passing between the two sets of eyes as they silently judged one another. What he didn't count on was the sleeping guy in the seat behind him awaking and stretching his arms above his head accidently knocking Naruto into Sasuke making his lips connect with his giving both teenage boys their first kiss much to the horror of the Sasuke Uchiha Fangirls in the room. Gagging as they released their lips from one another both Naruto and Sasuke were sicken by what happened only Naruto now sensed a new form of danger radiating behind him. Turning himself around he caught sight of Ino and Sakura who had murder in their eyes as they looked at him in contempt._ " NARUTO! "_ Yelled Sakura and Ino at the same time. _" I didn't do it on purpose girls, Shikamaru knocked me into him."_ Naruto said in his own defense. The sleepy boy Shikamaru Nara heard that and responded with his patented _"What a Drag"_ Comment before resting his head on the hard table going back to sleep.

Sakura let her anger get the better of her as she balled up her fist fully prepared to pound on Naruto. She goes to strike him in the face only to find her fist stopped before hitting It's intended target. Traveling up the arm to the hand that had stopped her punch Sakura found herself looking into the oddly calm purple eyes of NaMay Okami._ " Naruto Uzumaki has done nothing wrong here to be deserving of such a punishment that you were about to inflect upon him Haruno and as for who I hang out with, That is entirely up to me to decide and frankly none of your business... Now I must kindly ask you to return to your area of this classroom and leave me and my seat companions in peace because I for one am becoming very annoyed by the likes of you."_ At first Sakura was taken aback by how calm the words were that came out of this girl's mouth, She just could not believe someone would talk to her like that and not to mention defend Naruto of all people along with it.

_" I'll hit whoever I want and if you don't let go of me right now you whore, I'll..."_ Sakura never got to finish her sentence due to Darka Neko kicking her right in her head sending her flying right through the back wall knocking the breath out Sakura Haruto. Ino Yamanaka took one look at her friend/revile and the angry Gothic Chick standing over her and decided to throw her hands up in defeat backing away slowly as to not draw any attention to herself because she like Sakura had planned to attack Naruto as well.

_" To be clear that had absolutely nothing at all to do with Naruto Uzumaki and everything to do with you threatening my cousin, You stupid little Bitch."_ Neko want ahead and kicked Sakura in her ribs while she was down to make sure she got her point across,which was you don't mess with NaMay Okami while she is around. That's when Iruka Sensei happened to came back into his classroom, He took one look around with a shocked face and simply said:_ " Class Dismissed... Everyone can go home now ex for Naruto, NaMay, and Neko... You three have allot of explaining to do."_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we find our three wannabe Ninjas who have a name that begins with the letter N, high up on the Mountain overlooking the Village of Konoha/Konohagakure with scrub brushes in their hands cleaning up Naruto Uzumaki's latest prank which he done before coming to the academy yesterday. Apparently Naruto decided to have a little fun in vandalism by painting mustaches and other ludacris things on the face of the Hokages that made up the Mountain side which was also known as the Hokage Monument, That is what made him so late to class yesterday as well. NaMay Okami and Darka Neko although they had nothing at all to do with the faces new looks they were still sentenced to clean them along with Naruto as punishment for what Neko done to the wall of the classroom when she kicked Sakura Haruno through it and in Darka's opinion it was totally worth it, she would do it again in a heartbeat.

The trio were not alone up on that Mountain top their Sensei Iruka was there overseeing their progress since it was his detention that they had to serve out here.

_" Make sure you get the booger you drew hanging off the 3ed's nose Naruto and let me remind all of you that you will not be going home today until these faces look as they did before their makeovers... Today is not a school day so we all have pliantly of time to restore the Hokages to their former glory."_

Neko stopped her scrubbing for a moment to respond to Iruka:_ " Sensei, Okay I get why I am here and It's clear why that moron Naruto is here but why is NaMay here? She done nothing yesterday but try to calm down allot of angry people."_ Iruka who was sitting onto of one the Hakage's heads looked over at the hardworking NaMay Okami with admiration in his eyes before answering Darka's question._ " She came on her own Neko, I had no intents of punishing her but she insisted that she was to blame for what happen yesterday with you and Sakura and had to have the same punishment and when I came up here this morning she was already here with a brush in her hand... NaMay is quite something else, I never in all my career as a teacher seen anyone willingly take a punishment, who in my opinion they didn't deserve... She really is something else indeed."_ Nako was not surprised by this behavior out of her cousin considering who she really is but still Darka felt a stronger sense of pride towards her clansmen. Now if only she could get someone other then NaMay to speak such kind words about herself then she would be set.

_" Okay but what about that little pink haired Bitch Sakura, How did she get out of this punishment?"_ Iruka turned his head back to Neko as she asked him that._ " Well, You did kick her through the wall and break two of her ribs. Isn't that punishment enough?"_Darka Neko dipped her scrub brush in her water bucket and simply said: _" No."_ He let out a heavy sigh before saying:_ " Rather you agree or not that is the reason why she is not here today."_ Neko started scrubbing faster getting some of frustrations out on the face of the 4th Hokage. _" Whatever you say, Sensei."_ She says sarcastically then going back to scrubbing the painted mustache.

Over on the other side of the Monument away from Iruka and Darka were Nautro and Okami. They were close enough to each other to carry on a conversation which Naruto was the first to bring about:_ " Um, NaMay about yesterday... Um Thanks..."_ His face turned a bit red as he said that to her._ " You're Welcome Naruto but there really is no need to thank me for anything... You just seemed like you could use a little help with those girls, So I tried to help, It's no big deal."_ She flashed him a glowing smile before going back to her scrubbing on the 2ed's blackened eye. Naruto watched her for a few minutes before saying anything else.

_" It was a big deal to me NaMay... In case you haven't noticed yet, I don't have many friends here actually I have no friends at all... Most people treat me like I am some kind of contagious disease and want nothing to do with me... So to me having a stranger come into this village and stand up for me like you did is a majorly big deal."_ This time NaMay stopped scrubbing and looked up at him for he was hanging by a rope a few feet above her head scrubbing the small piece of crap he drew on the forehead of one of the Hokages._ " Why do they do that to you?"_

Naruto lowered his rope to come down to refresh his scrub brush with some water since the bucket was down by NaMay, Without looking at her he goes back up the rope while saying:_ " Because when I was a baby, Our Village was attacked by a giant Demon that killed allot of our Shinobi in that battle until the 4th Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Demon Fox inside of me... The Nine Tails has been living in me every since..."_ NaMay tried to hide her shocked expression from Naruto by turning her face from him._" Okay... I am starting to understand why they treat you like they do but still It's not your fault that you have that beast inside you... You were just an infant, who could not of possibly known what was happening..."_ Naruto cut off NaMay by saying:_ " Can we please talk about something else this a bit of a sore subject for me... Like can we talk about how you are going to remain dry?"_

Okami expression want from shocked to confused at that statement. She want to ask Naruto what he meant by that and no sooner then she opened her mouth a massive amount of water came raining down on top of her head drenching her where she was stood scrubbing the painted on black eye off the 2ed Hokage. When NaMay turned her head she didn't notice that Naruto had taken their water bucket up the rope with him and now dumped that same bucket on top of her head as another one of his stupid pranks. He leaned on his rope laughing his head off above her but he didn't know was that NaMay Okmai's Nature Power was that of the Water Element.

NaMay started doing the hand-signs that she learned from the Hidden Waterfall Village and she unleashed a wave of water from the palm of her hands blasted an unsuspecting Naruto Uzumaki with a strong upside down waterfall. It was so powerful that it sent him flying up into the air soaring clear over to where Neko & Iruka were. Luckily for Naruto his Sensei was paying attention to their little water fight and was quick enough to catch him before he smacked into the teeth of the 4th Hokage next to where Darka Neko was finally done scrubbing off the last bit of paint from the Hokage's face.

_" What the hell did you do to my cousin this time you Idiot? She doesn't normally going around using her powers unless someone does something to her, So fuss up before I put my foot up your scrawny ass!"_ Neko was not kidding around ether she want off and kicked the air near where Naruto laid in the arms of Iruka had their Sensei not had enough sense to move Naruto's head,He would of undoubtedly be kicked right in the forehead by Darka's Sandal.

NaMay just finished her own cleaning and headed over to them as Neko done that. She put her hands on Darka's shoulder while trying to hold back her own laughter:_ " No No Cousin, Everything is fine... Naruto and I, We just had ourselves a little harmless water fight is all... No need for anyone to get hurt over it... I'm sorry Naruto, I guess I didn't realize how strong the water pressure was on my Upside Down Waterfall technique, I never meant for it to send you flying across the Mountain like that but even you have to admit it was pretty cool, HeeHee."_

Iruka Sensei put Naruto down now that he felt it was a bit safer for him to be around Darka Neko. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neko before turning to his new found friend NaMay Okami saying:_ " Yeah You're right it was pretty damn cool... I sure as hell didn't expect something like that from you... Now if it was the Goth Girl, That would make sense since she is kind of..."_ Darka folded her arms over her chest glaring daggers at him._ "She is kind of what, Punk? You best choose your next words carefully or my foot will be up your ass faster then you can blink an eyelid."_ Naruto gulped because Neko scared him a little and he didn't want to piss her off anymore then already has. Iruka thought now would be a good time to try to put an end to the bickering before someone really did get hurt._ " Right, Well it seems Naruto your section of the Hokage Monument remains dirty, So I decided that if you get it done within the next 10 minutes I will treat all of us to some Ramen."_

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he heard the word Ramen and he forgot all about arguing with Neko instead he started jumping up and down yelling:_"Yahooo Ramen, Ramen, Raman."_ At one point he even grabbed a hold of NaMay Okami's hands forcing her to dance around in his excitement with him which she didn't mind and actually thought it was kind of fun. It was when he want to grab Darka Neko's hand and she smacked it away from her, that he calmed down long enough to zip back over to the Hokage he was working on finishing his cleaning job in about half the time he had to in order to get his favorite food.

Once he was done they all came down the Mountian together on one of the lifts and headed straight for Ichiraku to get some good old fashioned Ramen Noodles and would spend the rest of their day relaxing and eating together, Yes even the intense Darka Neko relaxed enough to eat a bowl of yummy Ramen.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks has passed since the two females ninjas from the Hidden Waterfalls came to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was time for the the final testing to take place inside of Iruka Sensei's classroom to determined who would move on to become full fledged Ninjas/Shinobis. Even though NaMay & Neko only arrived in the Village about a week ago they were still trained in their own Village so they to got to partake in the final test along with Naruto and the rest of the class.

Iruka Umino sat at a long desk adjusting his leaf headband next his fellow Ninja a man named Mizuki who was there to help judge the final testing results. Iruka sat there recounting the various forehead protectors they had laid out before them, as all the students started making their ways into the classroom for what would be their last time because by this time tomorrow almost all of them would become full fledged Genin and no longer Iruka's to command.

Looking out over them as they all were seated before him, Iruka had to fight the overwhelming sadness he was feeling inside because this year he had grown very attached to many of the students that sat before him especially Naruto Uzumaki.

_" Settle down class, As you all know today is the final exam you will be taking here in the academy and if you pass you will no longer be mere students but fully acquit Genin Ninjas. You will go on actual missions provided by the Hokage and have a new Sensei to teach you advance technique that you can not learn here and work in small cells of four... Very exciting stuff and I'm sure most of you are really looking foreword to taking the next step in your young Shinobi Careers."_

Darka Neko sat in the back with her hand on her chin very bored, So she yelled out:_" THIS SPEECH IS BORING, START THE DAMN TEST ALREADY!"_ NaMay Okami who was seated next to her giggled a little as Naruto who was also seated with them rolled his eyes in annoyance as he said to her:_ " WHY DON'T SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE FOR ONCE CAT CHICK & LET IRUKA SENSEI FINISH HIS BORING ASS SPEECH!"_ In responds to that Neko hunched her back and hissed at Naruto slipping her long fingernails in his direction but not actually touching him due to NaMay being in the middle of them because no matter how much she disliked Naruto Uzumaki she would never do anything that would hurt her cousin NaMay Okami.

Iruka let a heavy sigh as he thought to himself:_ This is gonna be a long day._ What he actually said out loud though was:_ " If you are that eager Neko your group can be the first ones to tackle the challenge."_ Darka stood and yelled out:_ " FINE!"_ as she marched her way down the small aisle to the front of the class. Naruto was right behind her with a huge grin on his face because he has been waiting a long time for this day. NaMay Okami on the other-hand was not as enthusiastic as the other two, she slowly walked down the aisle, it was clear that she did not want to do this._ " Well Sensei what is it that you want us to do and don't tell me that is something lame like transforming into you."_ Iruka looked over at Mizuki as they exchanged knowing glaces.

_"Actually Neko that is exactly what the first half of this final exam consist of and as "Lame" as you may think it is, You still have to do it if you wish to graduate to the next level."_ Darka looked back at her cousin NaMay because she knew the higher they go in levels the more risks they would have to take of getting discovered for who they really are. The next thing Neko knew she was being shoulder blocked out of the way by Uzumaki as he started going on about being first. NaMay had to her hold her cousin back as she tried to get at Naruto for knocking her out of his way. Iruka seen that and decided to just let him go first in order to give Darka a chance to calm down._ "Alright Naruto, All you need to do is to transform into me successfully...So, give it your best shot."_

Naruto let out a small heehee while he rubbed his hands together with a wicked grin on his face as he yelled out:  
><em>"Sexy No-Jutsu!"<em>

A white puffy cloud appeared where Naruto stood, however once the cloud disappeared there no longer stood a teenage boy but a teenage girl completely in the nude giggling like an idiot and blowing kisses at their Sensei. Iruka was just as surprised as everyone else by Naruto's latest prank so much so that his nose shot out blood and his eyes bugged out larger then normal. NaMay let go of her cousin and rushed over using her own body to shield over the private areas of Naruto's very exposed female form for she felt it was completely inappropriate and needed to be covered up._" Naruto please change back into yourself already... This is making me very uncomfortable and apparently Iruka Sensei as well."_ Uzumaki not wanting to lose the only friend he has ever been able to make thus far in his life, did as she asked of him and changed back into is normal orange jumpsuit wearing self. His whiskered face smiled at her and to his relief she smiled back at him.

They stood there very close to one another sharing an intense moment until they heard their Sensei going off:  
><em>" NARUTO, YOU MORON... YOU DON'T INVENT STUPID USELESS SKILLS LIKE THAT AND YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T USE THEM ON YOUR TEACHER!"<em>

NaMay turned around to see that Iruka had stuffed some tissues up is nose to stop the bleeding, She placed her hand gently on her Sensei's cheek and Iruka had a sudden calming rush that pulsated throughout his body. He no longer felt the need to be so hostel towards Naruto or anyone else for that matter._ "NaMay, What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ demanded Darka Neko._" Oh Nothing really Cousin... Just seeing something is all."_ NaMay removed her hand from Iruka who was still lost in his peaceful daze, she returned over near Darka, ignoring the stares and whispers she was experiencing from everyone else in the room. _" Right, Well whatever... "See" that stuff somewhere, where there are not as many people and Iruka Sensei can we get back to the damn test already, Some of us would like to get this shit over and done with."_ complained Neko.

Iruka having gotten some of senses back said the following:_" Okay then...Naruto, This is your last chance... Transform into me and only me this time and You will pass this half of the Test... Once everyone completes this part of the Test I will inform those of you who pass as to what the second half will consist of... However those of you who fail this first part are to leave the classroom immediately for you will have to repeat the entire course next year."_

This time Naruto did his Transformation as he was supposed to and he performed it flawlessly. Up next was Darka Neko's turn, She like Uzumaki had a little something planned for her turn as a matter of fact what Naruto just done was her inspiration but she would never admit that out loud. Neko had a sinister grin on her face as she done the hand signs needed to perform the No-Jutsu._"Transform"_ she called out and like with Naruto a white cloud appeared and when it disappeared they stood Iruka Sensei alright only he was totally nude bearing it all for everyone to see._ " Well what do you think Sensei? You said we had to transform into you but you never said anything about having to wear clothes, Ha."_

The entire class ex for NaMay Okami and Sasuke Uchiha erupted into laughter at the sight of their teacher standing in the buff before them until the other man in the room who was helping with the judging Mizuki spoke for the first time since all this began:_ " That's enough, all of you pipe down... Iruka, What has done, Although it was very disrespectful, It is not technically in any violations of what you asked of her, So I say we pass her and we move this along because we have allot more to test... Although I do think we should change the rule slightly due to these events... I say the next person who attempts to do anything funny like Naruto or Neko should automatically fail."_

Iruka who was still reeling in whatever charm it was Okmai had placed on him simply nodded his head in agreement and called out NaMay's name with the largest smile his face could muster. She came up and quickly made the transformation without a hitch then returned back to her seat and for the next half hour or so the two teachers tested every single student in the classroom, only 11 of them were able to pull off the Transformation Technique successfully and would remain in the classroom for the second and final part of their test. However first they were all allowed to take an hour lunch break, afterwards they were to meet back in the classroom where the last exam would be explained.

The 11 students who passed were as fellows: Naruto Uzumaki, Darka Neko, NaMay Okami, Kiba Inuzuka & his dog Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.


	4. Chapter 4

A lunch of Ramen and Rice Balls was provided for all who passed, so everyone decided to remain in the classroom in order to discuss the trails they were taking in order to ascend to their new Ninja levels.

The boy with the dog on his head Kiba Inuzuka was munching down on some Rice Balls slipping one every now and then to his puppy only thing was he keep having this feeling that someone was watching him. Turning his head in the direction in which his heighten senses picked up on, he ended up looking over at the two new girls and Naruto._ " Hey Cat Bitch, Why the hell do you keep watching me eat? Cut it out, It's just creepy."_

Darka Neko who had not been watching him at all grabbed up a Rice Ball and fired it his head only for the tiny little white dog to pop up into the air catching it in his snout having himself a little snack. After he ate it he started yapping at Neko in a scolding manner and since she somewhat understood animals she knew the little mutt was not happy.

_" Ah, Kiba was it... Umm, That wasn't Neko looking at you... It was kind of me... Except, It really wasn't you I was staring at..._said NaMay who turned to her cousin Darka silently pleading with her to help her out which Neko picked up on insistently._ " What she means Dog Boy, is that she was watching your little white Mutt and she wants to know if it bites... Oh by the way next time you want to run your mouth, Make sure you have your facts straight instead of going around accusing people, Ya dumb shit."_

Kiba reached up and petted his dog on the head before saying to them:_ " Screw you Neko, First off he is not a mutt and if you call him that again we are going to have some major problems."_ Neko shrugged her shoulders in a way that meant she could of cared less, Kiba rolled his eyes at her and want on talking:_ "His name is Akamaru and No NaMay, he does not bite unless I ask him too... Which I am seriously thinking about having him do to a certain Cat Girl in this room if she doesn't change her fucking attitude."_ Darka responded to that by flipping off Kiba with both her middle fingers.

NaMay Okami got up out of her seat making her way over to Kiba upon getting there she took Akamaru off of Kiba's head before he chance to stop her. Then she sat down next to him cuddling Akamaru in her arms when Kiba want to take him from her, The pup started growling at his master clearing not wanting to leave the arms of NaMay._ " Well that's something I never seen before... Akamaru doesn't usually take to strangers this fast, He must sense something he likes in you NaMay."_ She blushed a little as she stroked the dog's head making his tail wag uncontrollably._ " I think I will take that as a compliment Kiba, So Thanks... I guess... Ether way I like him, so we are equal on that front."_ NaMay ran her fingertips through Akamaru's soft fur and in return the cute little doggy placed his paw on her arm before licking her face.

_" It seems you two have already formed a lasting bond, It's quite fascinating by it I mean you NaMay Okami are quite the fascinating specimen...Why you may ask? Because I have been hiding the shadows observing yours and Darka Neko's actions since you arrived in the village and I have to say, I found you both intriguing to say the least... I have noted the difference between the two, It was like watching Night and Day struggle to be near one another... Yet somehow you have achieved a comfortable balance... My insects are all in agreement on this as well... However we find you NaMay as something of an Enigma and will remain a focal point in our observations."_ This came from a boy who had himself mostly covered over the only thing that could be seen on him was part of his face but even on that part he were dark sunglasses covering his eyes. NaMay hadn't met him before now so for him to suddenly appeared before her almost out of the shadows that he just spoke of scared not only her but Kiba as well, enough to make him jump up out of his seat.

_" What the hell Shino? How many times have I told you not to do that shit when I'm around and stop talking to her like that... It just makes you sound like a creepy stalker...Dude, NaMay has not been here long enough to know what you are really like."_Kiba sat back down and took Akamaru back from NaMay growling and all. He placed him inside of his jacket where Kiba believed his partner belonged._ " You must be Shino Aburame, Nice to meet you and don't worry about the way you were speaking, I am not that creeped out by it... Although to say it wasn't a bit creepy would be a lie on my part... Hmm to be honest, I am not sure what to feel but I do know that I don't find you as odd as your friend Kiba here does."_ She smiled at him which caused Shino to slowly back away disappearing out of sight again._ "Where did he go? Did I say something to upset him?"_

_" H-He's just like that sometimes... Y-You didn't do anything wrong NaMay."_ Okami heard a small voice coming from beside her which made her take noticed for the first time that she was not only sitting next to Kiba but the girl who said she liked Naruto when Ino & Sakura tried to claim no one did. How she never noticed this girl was beyond her maybe it was because she was just so shy that she slip passed NaMay's notice, who knows._ " Sorry but I don't believe I actually met you ether, It seems Naruto & Iruka Sensei are the only ones I have been able to spend any real time with since coming to Konoha."_ The short haired girl with the weird white eyes had a sudden red blush in her cheeks for some reason and she looked down as she spoke once again in her soft voice._ "My name is Hinata... Hinata Hyuga...So Um... Y-You hang out with Naruto... Ah, Are you two... Um dating?"_ This time Hinata's entire face turned a deep shade of red and she turned her face away from everyone awaiting an answer. NaMay was taken aback by that question and wasn't quite sure how to answer it. Luckily for her the guy they were talking about just happened to show up at that very moment with a bowl of Ramen in his hands as he stood in between both NaMay and Hinata.

_" Hey NaMay, You gonna finish off this Ramen, If not can I have it?"_ She could hear Hinata hyperventilating with Naruto that close to her and it became very clear to NaMay that she was in love with Naruto or in the very least had a huge crush on him.

_" Dammit Naruto, do you have to be so loud all the time... You Moron, Can't you see NaMay is in the middle of a conversation with me and Hinata... Dude you can't keep hogging her all to yourself."_ Naruto's fingers tighten on the bowl in his hands and his face turned as about as red as Hinata's as his anger set in over what Kiba just said,which did not go unnoticed by NaMay Okami with her being the peacemaker that she was, She decided to say something before this want any farther:_ " Naruto, You can have all my Ramen... So please take that bowl and go eat it somewhere else to give me some time to finish talking to these two and I will buy you more Ramen after our exams... How's that sound?"_ He stood there staring a hole in Kiba, who stared a hole right back, She could tell he wanted badly to knock Kiba out but instead he simply said:_ " It sounds like a bribe to me NaMay but It's a bribe I am willing to take... So you got yourself a deal... Oh and You can Go Fuck Yourself Kiba."_

He then took off and Hinata's breathing returned to normal, Although Kiba seemed a bit steamed now._" Man, I can't stand that idiot... Why ether one of you chicks like him is beyond me."_ NaMay petted Kiba on his leg which seemed to settle him down some and she even got him to smile a little._ " Okay, Let me make this clear to both of you... Yes I do like Naruto but to answer your question Hinata, No I am not dating him... I tend to go for guys who are on the older side not younger... You have nothing to worry about since I am already a year older then Naruto is now... So there is no way possible for him to ever become older then I am and Kiba I like Naruto because he makes me laugh and he has such kindness in his heart... I don't know for sure what Hinata's reason are for liking him but I am assuming they are along the same lines as my reasons."_ She looked over at Hinata who simply nodded her head in silent agreement as some of the color came back to her face. They then changed the subject to the what they thought the next test would be and they just sat there chatting together for awhile.

* * *

><p>Back over on the other side of the room Darka Neko was sitting alone trying to enjoy her Rice Balls and Ramen but finding it it very hard to do due to the incredibly dull love feast happening in front of her. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka boxed in Sasuke Uchiha forcing him to eat his lunch with them and it was starting to get on Neko's nerves, she was even starting to feel a bit sorry for Sasuke but not wanting to pull anymore detentions with Iruka she decided to try and keep herself out of it as much as possible. Getting up she moved as far away as she could get from them. Darka was just going to go set with her cousin but it seemed NaMay already had more then her fair share of people to sit with and since Neko didn't really want to eat entirely alone, she ended up sitting down next to the boy who slept in class and a larger boy who was wolfing down his food like there was no tomorrow.<p>

The large boy finished off his 3ed bowl of Pork Ramen and sniffed the air turning his head towards Darka seeming to only just now notice her next to him._ " Oh, Hey look Shikamaru, One of the new girl is sitting next to us."_ Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his best friend:_ " Yeah I know Choji she has been sitting there for the last 5 minutes while you were stuffing your face."_ Choji watched Neko for a few minutes as she ate some Rice Balls leaving her Ramen sitting to the side._ "Hey, You're the one who kicked Sakura through the wall on your first day right? I believe you said to call you Neko... Can I ask you why you felt that Sakura needed to be kicked through a wall?"_ Neko ate the last of her Rice Balls before answering him:_ " Not that it is any of your business but that Pink Haired Bitch got on my nerves by threatening my cousin and best friend NaMay... Oh yeah and I guess Naruto too but who gives a fuck about him... Now NaMay she is off limits for anyone... You two got that, If you mess with her, Then you also mess with me."_

Shikamaru Nara folded his arms over his chest giving Darka a look of disbelief and writing her off as just another stuck up Bitch that he wanted nothing to do with. He knew this girl had an attitude but just not how bad it was until now. Choji Akimichi on the otherhand was a much nicer person and wanted to see the good in everyone so he decided to give her a chance._ " Now Now Neko, I am sure Sakura meant no true harm against NaMay, it was probably just something she said out of anger and You know what I can totally understand having a best friend, I'm proud to say that Shikamaru here is mine."_ He throw his thumb back at Shikamaru as he smiled at her making the swirl marks on his cheeks grew wider.

Neko throw down the chopsticks she was using to eat the noddles in her Ramen bowl after listening to him defend Sakura and stood up ready to slap the daylights out of Choji._ " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY FATASS... HOW DARE YOU DEFEND THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU ALL CALL SAKURA!"_

Choji's face still had a smile upon it but it was clear something inside of him snapped and Shikamaru knew it too so that is why he moved out of the way leaving only Neko and Choji sitting alone together._ "Did you just call me a Fatass?"_

_" Come on Choji man she didn't mean it."_ pleaded Shikamaru trying to calm his buddy down before this got ugly. Unfortunately for him Darka cut him off by yelling out:_" YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT I CALLED YOU A FATASS... SO, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT... FATASS!"_ before Neko knew what happened Choji shoved her clear across the room into the desk that Mizuki was sitting at moving both it and her back against the chalkboard. She could hear Sakura laughing in the background and Ino shouting_"GO CHOJI, PUT THAT BITCH IN HER PLACE!"_

Darka looked over and next to her was a crouched down Shikamaru Nara who had his hands folded together in front of him concentrating on the shadows that was holding Choji frozen in place. Shikamaru let out a smirky little almost laugh when he heard her moving about next to him:_ " Now you know the hard way, why Fatass is a taboo word for Choji... Every time someone calls him that he goes into this blind rage, You're lucky I care about him as much as I do and don't want to see him get in trouble over someone like you... Otherwise, I would gladly let him go right now and give you the beating you deserve for that uncalled for attack of words."_

Darka was not satisfied with the way things turned out, she wanted to hit something and hit something right now. Getting up off the floor she charged full force at Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru Nara seeing this tried to release his Shadow Possession Jutsu so that Choji could defend himself but it was to late Neko with her cat like speed was just to fast for him, even Choji didn't see her coming at him until it was to late. She pulled her fist back and swung at his face. Darka did make contact only it was not Choji's face her fist hit but rather the face of the one person in the world she didn't want to hurt. Yep to Neko's horror, She just decked her cousin NaMay Okami in the mouth hard enough that the impact knocked her back into Choji which is what caused him to slip out of his enraged mode and was now trying to help hold up NaMay as she spat out a large amount of blood.

_" NaMay what the hell is wrong with you... Why did you jump in front of this Tubby Bitch... That was so reckless on your part, You know fully well we can't have you hurt while we are here not until..."_ Darka realized that she was still in a room full of people so she just shut her mouth leaving whatever she was going to say next hanging there. Once NaMay stopped spitting out blood enough to talk she said to her cousin:_ " Neko, You have got to stop this... You can not keep attacking everyone here, I know you are unhappy about having to leave our Village but the people here have nothing at all to do with that... Okay Yeah, with Sakura she kind of deserved it but this boy here... Choji... He didn't really do anything and in my view didn't deserve the punishment you were about to give him... That's why I took it for him... So please Cousin, I am begging you, Just stop this already."_ NaMay stopped talk due to the pain setting in and she brought up one of her hands rubbing her already swelling lips as she watched her cousin. Neko got out of having to say anything because at that very moment the door to the classroom slid open and in walked Mizuki and Iruka Sensei back from their own lunch breaks for the hour was up and now the final test was finally ready to get underway.


	5. Chapter 5

Mizuki headed over to clean up his overturned desk as Iruka spotted the pail of blood in front of NaMay and Choji taking one look at her face he could deduce some of what happened while he was gone for lunch.

_" Alright someone want to explain to me what happened here while we were out?"_

No one said a word at first which surprised their Sensei since normally everyone tried to talk at once over another one to give their point of view before the next guy._ " Come on, Someone fuss up or we will not have the final test... I would hate to do it but I will fail every single one of you if I don't get some answers soon!"_

Iruka bent down putting the tips of his index and middle fingers in the blood pile on the floor, then stood holding it up in the air high enough for everyone to see before adding:_" Like for example someone should tell me why I have NaMay Okami's blood on my floor and finger tips... I can clearly see that she is bleeding from the mouth since her lustrous lips are all swollen up... Only the thing is, I have no idea as to Why... What happened to cause her to bleed this badly?"_ NaMay shifted in Choji's arms her mouth still hurt but it didn't seemed to effect her speech any yet so she decided to speak up in hopes that she could save everyone else from getting into trouble.

_" Iruka Sensei, This was nothing more then an... Accident I guess you could call it."_ She looked over at Neko who turned away her face trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes by not returning NaMay's stare but Iruka however followed her eyes and was starting to get the picture._" Since this is my blood, I will be the one to clean it up... So,There is no need to cancel the final exam, That would be entirely unfair to everyone that has worked so hard to get to this point... Don't you agree Sensei?"_ NaMay batted her eyelashes at Iruka and found himself falling for her charm again but he just didn't care, lately he was finding it very hard to get her out of his head even though he knew that it was completely wrong to be with her on so many level. Iruka still found it very hard not to feel anything towards her and the more time she spent with her just made it worst, If he didn't have to see her everyday he would be less tempted to think about her in the unprofessional ways that he has. Which is why he was both glad and sadden that this was her last day at the Academy.

As soon as their Sensei agreed to proceed with the test, Darka suddenly ran out of the room because she could no longer hold back her feelings and didn't want everyone to see her upset. NaMay made sure to stop anyone who tried to go after her because she knew how her cousin was and it would only upset her more if someone tried to comfort her while she was in what she called a "Weak Moment" by that Neko always meant her crying, to her crying was a sign of weakness. NaMay knew Darka would come back when she was ready. Neko ran through the hallways not really paying to much attention as to where she was going and found herself outside the academy where she slide down the wall next to the entrance door and once she was sure she was entire alone,Darka Neko let her tears flow.

Once she calmed down enough to dry her tears Neko headed back inside. Stepping foot into the classroom she was a bit shocked to see three Shikamarus standing near one another in front of Iruka Sensei and It took her a minute to realize that they were just his clones. Darka didn't say anything, she just made her way over to NaMay who was still near Choji and now Naruto as they awaited their turns._ " Are you alright now Neko and in case you have not figure it out yet our final exam is to produce at least one viable clone, So far everyone but Me Choji, and Naruto has had a turn."_ despite being in pain Okami smiled at her cousin letting her know that she wasn't mad at her. Uzumaki on the other-hand had peer anger in his eyes as he glared daggers at Neko yet for once didn't say anything to her for he had his mind more focus on dealing with the upcoming test since it was by far is worst skill.

Darka ignored Naruto's glares and instead she said to Choji while starring straight ahead of her pretending to watch Shikamaru's clones._ " Hey Choji... Um, I'm Sorry man for calling you that... I didn't know it hurt you as much as it does..."_ Choji Akimichi at first was in a bit of a shocked state since that was the last thing he expected her to say but then once it sank in, he ended up warping on of his large arms around his her shoulders giving it a squeeze his way of showing her that all was forgiven and would be forgotten. He would of said so to her but Iruka just called his name meaning it was his turn. Shikamaru Nara came back right when Choji let go of Neko to head for Iruka Sensei. Nara stood next to NaMay with his arms folded across his chest watching his best friend make his first clone without a problem, a sense of pride on his face.

NaMay was feeling a bit of pride herself towards her cousin because she knew how hard it was for her to apologize and for her to do it on her own this time was huge._" I am so glad that you done that Neko and I think that small awkward half hug Choji gave you meant he was glad too."_ whispered NaMay making Darka grin a little, that was until Shikamaru opened his mouth:_ " Choji may forgive you but I don't... What you did was totally uncalled for, He done nothing but try to befriend your Dumbass and you react like that... Man all you girls are the same... All you ever see when you look at someone like Choji is some fat guy who you wouldn't give a second thought to and think you can walk all over him... Not one of you stops to think of how he may feel..."_NaMay let out a soft whimper of a moan that she had been holding in for awhile now, trying to hide how badly her face hurt from that punch she took for Choji, which made Shiamaru stop laying into Darka for a minute long enough to really look at Okami's face.

Her bottom lip was completely swollen up and she still had drops of now dried up blood in the corner of her mouth. He could see the pain in her beautiful dark purple eyes even though she never once complained about it or even admitted to it hurting her._" Well most of you girls are like that anyways... It's such a drag having to put up with all the stuck up Bitches like you Neko and I for one am growing really tired of it."_ he let out a heavy sigh as Choji finished up his Clones and came back towards them. Darka was about to say something rude back to Shiamaru when she heard her named being called by Iruka and NaMay nudged her towards the Sensei instead. Neko created her clones without a problem because her and NaMay already learnt this in their Village, So it was no surprised that when Okami was called next, that she to had no issues in making clones only hers seemed more solid then Neko's almost like they were real beings instead of simple images but that didn't bother Darka since she knew the real reason behind hers looking the way that they did.

The last one to take the test was Naruto Uzumaki then they would all know the results. NaMay patted Naruto's shoulder wishing him luck as she passed him on her way back over to her cousin. He stepped up in front of his Sensei with dread on his face for he knew this was not going to turn out as well as the others but he was still going to give it his best shot. He made the hand signs needed and yelled out:_"Transform"_ a puff of smoke appeared next to Iruka Sensei when it disappeared there laid a clone of Naruto only something was off about it, for one thing it never stood up and It had a dumb look on his face with It's tongue hanging out. It was clearly a dud and everyone knew it especially Naruto himself who was taking it the hardest.

Iruka Umino shook his head in disappoint because he expected much more from Naruto and what he just done was pathetic to say the least, there was no way he would be able to pass him and that damn near broke Iruka's heart._" Listen up everyone, I know you have all been waiting for awhile patiently but now that everyone has taken the test, I can officially announce the results. So without further ado, Everyone has passed with the expiation of Naruto Uzumaki... Please one at a time come up to the front and get your headbands then you can be dismissed for the rest of the day to do as you wish... Congratulations, I am very proud of all of you."_

One by one the former students walked to the front desk and happily collected their Leaf Village Head Protectors which made them Officially a fully fledged Ninja of Konoha, Everyone that was except for NaMay Okami and Naruto Uzumaki. NaMay because she didn't really want to pass and Naruto because he couldn't pass. They were the last two students in the classroom everyone else want out to celebrate ex for Neko who waited outside the door for her cousin since she was not allowed to be to far away from her. Okami stood in front of the white haired man named Mizuki fingering the symbolic leaf on her headband feeling really terrible for poor Naruto._" Um, Iruka Sensei, Is it at all possible for me to give up my spot as a Genin to Naruto... I mean after all I have only been in this Village for few weeks and He has been here his entire life... He is a Leaf at heart as where I am a Waterfall."_ Uzumaki could not contain himself after that display of words from Okami and ran across the room throwing his arms around her hugging her as tightly as he could not wanting to let her go.

Iruka feeling a bite from the green jealousy bug marched over to them prying Naruto off of NaMay and purposely positioning himself in front of Okami so that he was facing Naruto and didn't have to see the sadness in her eyes when he said what he was about to say:_ " I am sorry NaMay but I just can not allow that to happen, It doesn't matter how long you have been in our village... The simple fact is that you were able to pass the exam and Naruto was not."_ Mizuki cleared his throat getting all of their attentions._ Iruka, In all fairness this is Naruto's third try and he did indeed make a clone, So we could let pass him..."_

A smile spread on both Naruto and NaMay's faces, however Iruka a sadden look on his face as he waved off Mizuki's suggestion._" No way Mizuki! All the others created at least two clones and he only created one, If you can call that a clone... As much as it pains me I just can not allow him to pass."_ Naruto's expression quickly change from hopeful to enrage within seconds, He started yelling cuss words at Iruka and flipped the table that Mizuki was sitting at before rushing out of the room, tears running down his crushed whiskered face as he realized that his dream of becoming the Leaf Hokage may of just been cut short.


	6. Chapter 6

Mizuki took off not long after Naruto's little tantrum leaving NaMay and Iruka alone in for the first time. To say the atmosphere was intensely emotional was putting it lightly. Iruka knew he should not be alone with this girl but he just couldn't force himself to leave the classroom. He could feel the hold she had over his heart even if she was not aware of it herself and deep down a small part of Iruka Umino liked it allot and wanted to give in to his desires, However a much bigger part of him knew what he was feeling just wasn't right on multiple levels.

Still standing with his back to NaMay Iruka says to her:_ " I suppose you are just as angry with me as Naruto seems to be, since you were willing to give up your advancement to him."_

_"Actually No Iruka Sensei... I probably should be but I'm not, I understand your position here... As much as I think Naruto deserves this headband more then I do, You were right his clone was just not as up to par as mine, however I do have the unfair advantage here because of who I really am..."_ NaMay stopped talking, part of her was wanting to come clean to Iruka because she could sense how much he was struggling with what he thought was lingering feelings that want beyond the student teacher relationship but in order for her to do that she would have to blow her cover and no good would of came from that.

Iruka finally turned around to face her _" Who you really are? What exactly do you mean by that NaMay?"_ he questioned her while trying to avoid looking directly into her alluring purple eyes._ " I can't answer your questions entirely Iruka Sensei... All I can really say is that I am not entirely what I seem and if you look at my swollen up lip a little more closely you will start to see some of what I mean."_ Iruka did just as she said looking closer at her lips only they were not as swollen as when he first saw them not 30 minutes early. Not really believing what he was seeing he reached his hands up pulling her face closer to his just to be sure._ " How is that even possible? I seen your face when I came back in from lunch, it was swelled out like someone hit you with a baseball bat and now It's almost back to normal."_ NaMay placed her hands on his in order to slowly remove them from her cheeks, she stood there holding his large hands in her smaller ones, smiling at him before saying:_ " Iruka, I'm sorry... I never meant to let it go on this long, Normally it fads within a couple of hours... I am honestly stumped as to why It's still in effect on you Sensei... As for my injuries all I can really say is that I can heal real fast and leave it at that... The less you know the better."_

She let go of his hands and quickly left the classroom in search of her cousin Darka Neko fearing that she would not be able to hold back explaining anymore to Iruka Umino if she stayed there with him a moment longer. Okami knew that the truth would have to come out at some point anyways but she was just not yet ready to deal with it. NaMay wondered the halls of the academy for awhile with no signs of Neko and she started to panic since Darka hardly ever want to far away from her... Oh Where, Oh Where, Could that Bitchy Cat Girl have gone?

* * *

><p>Neko was growing tired of waiting on her cousin and was about to go back into the classroom to drag her ass out when she got a sudden urge to use the restroom. She had been holding it in since before the final test took place and now her bladder was about to give out, not wanting to piss her pants she took off in search of a potty. Of all the luck today the women's bathroom was shut down to repair some blown up toilets that one of the younger kids placed fireworks in as a stupid prank.<em> " Shit, stupid little Naruto wannabes, I swear if I end up pissing myself because of this, I am gonna beat that orange jumpsuit wearing bastard to within an inch of his life."<em> Darka danced around from foot to foot holding herself trying to keep it in._ " Fuck it, I'm using the Men's Room... If someone doesn't like it they can kiss my ass."_ She was saying all of this to herself since there was no one else around but Neko didn't care, all she wanted right now was get to that porcelain bowl before her bladder burst.

She took a minute to make sure the coast was clear before heading on in, Neko was satisfied that she was alone and headed for one of the cleaner stalls. No sooner had she sat down letting it all come out, the door to the restroom slammed opened and Darka could hear what sounded like glass being shattered followed by loud crying just outside the stall she was in. Peeking through the crack in her door where the little slider lock connected, she was a little surprised to see the one sobbing up the Men's Room was Naruto Uzumaki who still had his fist rammed into the mirror he just punched._What the hell is his problem?_ Neko thought to herself as she pulled up her pants having finished her business. She had her hand on the tiny lock about to come out and confront Naruto when she heard another voice enter into the room._ " There you are Naruto... After you flipped my desk and want off on Iruka, I got a little worried about you."_ shifting her eyes Neko seen that the voice she was hearing belonged to the other exam judge Mizuki.

Darka thought it would be better just to stay in the stall for now eavesdropping on their conversation to save herself some embarrassment and unnecessary explaining as to why exactly she was in the Boy's Room to begin with. She backed up a bit so that she could slightly shut the lid on the toilet. Then she sat on top of it hugging her knees to her chest, so that Naruto or Mizuki could not see her feet if they were to look under the doors of the stalls. From her position on the closed lid she was sitting Neko could still clearly see Naruto, Not so much Mizuki now but she could hear every word as if she was out there with them.

_" Naruto, Son I know you are upset about having failed Iruka's exam... I for one thought you should of passed and you would have if it wasn't for his jealously of your relationship with that NaMay girl."_ Naruto stopped his crying long enough to pull his fist out of the shattered remains of the mirror he rammed it through, standing there rubbing his banged up hand he looks at Mizuki with a puzzled expression on his face._ " NaMay... What the hell does she have to do with anything?"_ a wicked grin spread across Mizuki's face for he knew he had Naruto hooked now.

_" What doesn't she have to do with this... Are you honestly telling me you didn't notice Iruka's odd behavior when she is around... Think about it Naruto, The looks he gives her, the way he says her name, even when you hugged her after she offered to give up her headband to you, Did he not quickly pull you away from her putting himself in between the two of you... If you ask me your Sensei has fallen for one of his students."_ Naruto looked at him for a moment thinking over everything he just said, As Neko who was still in the stall had to force her hands over her mouth to stop herself from yelling out the swear words she wanted to call that bastard Mizuki for trying to manipulate that moron Naruto like he so clearly was.

_" You know I never really paid attention to it before but Iruka Sensei does seem different when he's around NaMay... So what though even if he did have a thing for her, What does that got to do with me... Surely you don't expect me to believe he would ever be unprofessional about it enough to fail me."_ Darka Neko had to smile at Naruto Uzumaki for saying that for it made her think that maybe he was not as big of a dumbass as he let on.

_" Yes I suppose you have a point there Naruto, I don't really want to believe it ether but then again I never expected Iruka of all people to cross the line with a student... So who really knows where is head is at right now... No matter, I do know a surefire way that you can pass that exam. That even Iruka can not flat-out refuse you no matter how jealous he is of your closeness with NaMay Okami... You see Naruto there is this scroll locked away in the Hokage Tower and with this scroll you will have unimaginable power... Iruka will have no choice but to recognize you as a true Leaf Shinobi."_

Whatever Mizuki said to Naruto after that Neko had no clue because they were walking out of the Men's Room together still chatting along the way leaving her alone in her stall once again. Darka sat there for a moment replaying everything she just heard even though she didn't fully understand it all she still felt like something was not right with all Mizuki was telling Naruto especially the part about the scroll. Deciding the best thing for her to do right now was to get the hell out of the Men's Room first off, then go find NaMay maybe she would be able to help her piece it all together. Exiting the bathroom, Neko didn't have to look far for her cousin because NaMay happened to be standing in front of the Women's Room calling out for Neko._" Hey Cousin, You won't believe what I just heard in the Boy's Bathroom."_

Darka quickly filled in Okami of everything she heard while eavesdropping in the stall and they stood there discussing it when they seen Iruka Umino running down the hallway behind them. NaMay reached out and grabbed his arm as he want to pass by stopping him in his tracks._ " Not now NaMay, I just learned some disturbing news... According to Mizuki, Naruto is planing to steal one of the forbidden ancient scrolls as a prank to get back at me for failing him... Mizuki has already left to inform the Hokage and we will have to send out search teams to bring him in... Dammit Naruto, This is all my fault."_ Iruka had such sadness in his eyes and voice that NaMay couldn't resist it any longer and she ended up pulling him into a close nit hug, knowing full well that it would not help Iruka's conflicting feelings for her.

Even Neko found herself feeling bad for him which is why she ended up saying:_ " No It's not Sensei... It's all that Asshole Mizuki's fault, I just heard him in the Guy's Bathroom telling that idiot Uzumaki all about some scroll that would give him power and now that Prick is going around telling people Naruto stole it as some stupid prank... It's not right and in my opinion he needs his ass kicked."_ Darka couldn't help but notice that Iruka was still letting her cousin hug him and he seemed a bit to comfortable with his arms wrapped around her waist hugging her back, Maybe what Mizuki said about them had some truth to it and this was going to become a problem but that would have to wait, Right now Naruto needed to be everyone's primary focus.

_" What were you doing in the Boy's Restroom to begin with Neko? You know what it doesn't really matter, If what you are saying is true about Naruto then I need to be the one to find him before the rest... You two stay here just in case he decides to come back on his own... I think he will listen to you NaMay since you two have some kind of bond that I don't fully understand... So Please try to convince him to turn himself in before it is to late."_ Okami nodded her head against his chest before finally letting go of him backing up near Darka. Iruka Unimo got a sudden blush on his face as she let go of him and since he had nothing left to say so he simply turned around and started running again leaving them standing there. NaMay and Neko stood there long enough to make sure Iruka had a good head-start, then they looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking and without a word they to took off following behind their Sensei in search of Naruto and the Forbidden Scroll.


	7. Chapter 7

Darka & NaMay have been secretly following behind their Sensei Iruka who was tracking down Naruto in hopes of reaching him before any of the other assigned Shinobi in hopes that he could reason with him before it was to late and Uzumaki got into serous trouble for something that was not entirely his fault.

Half the night has passed by in their attempt at finding Naruto and it was now nearly dawn. All three of them were growing tired when Iruka decided to check surrounding woods one last time. Okami and Neko were not far behind him but they just had to take a break before they passed out from exhaustion. Climbing up one of the trees in the forest both girls took a moment to catch their breath while hanging out on the thickest branch they could find to support their combined weight._" Goddamn, Who would of thought finding that Dumbass would be so much work... Almost every part of my body is sore already."_ complained Darka as NaMay sat next to her cousin lost in her own thoughts. Neko could clearly see the worry on Okami's face through what was left of the moonlight. Darka elbowed her best friend trying to get her attention.

_" Hey, We will find Naruto and give that Mizuki Jerkoff a good swift kick in the ass...Ha!"_ That brought Okami back into the here & now and even got her to smile a little._" It's not just Naruto that I am worried about Neko... I think I may of want to far with Iruka Sensei... I don't even understand how it got to this point, We both know my Charm Effect wears off after a few hours of the skin contact but you seen him lately and that's not the case with Iruka Unimo... I am not sure what to do about it, I wasn't even sure it would work on anyone outside of the Hidden Waterfall."_ Darka put her arm around her cousin in a comforting manner before asking:_ " That is what you were "Seeing" in the classroom earlier wasn't it?"_ NaMay nodded her head in agreement.

_" Fuck, I knew it, He thinks he's falling in love with you... I can tell by the way he looks at you and acts when you're around... The best thing that we can do at this point is try to explain that it is Not emotional feelings he is having but the after effects of one of your abilities... Only problem with that is we might have to tell him the truth about us and who's to say how he will handle that... Most people can't handle the truth of who we really are especially when they find out What you really are NaMay."_ Neko let out a huge sigh taking her arm off of Okami to rub her temples trying to ease the headache she felt coming on. Okami sat there in silence thinking over what was said when she spotted some movement below her feet, at first glance it looked to be nothing but an orange blur and that's when it dawned on her that she seen that orange blur before on her first day in this Village. It had to be Naruto Uzumaki because he was the only one she knew that willingly wore orange out in public and thought he looked good in it.

NaMay want to open her mouth to tell Neko however before any words could come out Darka suddenly grabbed her by the neck jerking her down into her lap just as a randomly thrown Kunai can flying at where NaMay just had her head and stuck into the bark of the large oak tree they sitting were in. They then seen Naruto running out into clear view in front of them, Mizuki hot on his trail throwing more Kunais. Not long after they disappeared from the girl's view, Iruka came into it throwing some of his own weapons at Mizuki demanding he leave Naruto alone and fight him instead._ " Thanks Neko but maybe we should get down there and help them out some... Cousin, I think It's Kitty Time!"_ NaMay sat back up grabbed the Kunai out of the tree bark behind her head and hopped down out of the tree, Neko was right behind her pulling her jacket off as they chased after the men out in the forest.

By the time they caught up to them Naruto was laying on the ground clutching the forbidden scroll in his arms underneath of a hunched up Iruka with a Gigantic Throwing Star sticking straight up out of the red swirly symbol on his vest almost like Mizuki had hit the bull's eye. Mizuki stood before them evilly laughing._ " Ha Ha Ha... Oh Iruka you fucking stupid simple hearted bastard, Just how many of your students are you going to fall in love with this year... Seriously man you might want to think about quitting, if you are gonna keep getting this involved in their lives... Hey just think about it this way If you do quit, You can run off with your little NaMay Slut and bang her brains out like you have been wanting to do since the moment you laid your perverted eyes on her."_

Mizuki's laughter grow even louder and more shrew after he said that until it suddenly stopped mid-laugh, Looking down Mizuki seen a tiny little black kitten pawing at his toes. Taking his right foot back he want to kick that kitten away from him only for a Kunai thrown by Okami for calling her a slut, coming flying at his still standing left foot, striking it and pinning him where he stood. Out popped Neko grabbing up her little kitty stroking it's head as she stared at Mizuki a wicked grin on her face and her cat tattoo aglow._ " Were you really going to kick one of my precious babies, Mizuki... I gotta tell you that makes me mad... Flaming Mad!"_

Neko placed her black kitten who she called Midnight up on her shoulder, then brought her tattooed arm up in front of her and spook in a language that no one there except NaMay knew and out popped a large red seal hovering above the tattoo, followed by an even larger Siberian Tiger only this Tiger was no ordinary tiger for one thing Its back was lit aflame and when it opened Its mouth out shot a flame almost burning Mizuki where he stood with his foot pinned down. Mizuki quickly ripped the Kunai out of his foot just as the Fire-Tiger's claws came at him and not knowing what else to do at the moment Mizuki made a run for it to collect his barrings. Neko and her Kitty Pals was right behind him, not willing to give him his retreat without a fight.

NaMay rushed over to Naruto and Iruka to check on them seeing how Neko had Mizuki under control for the time being._ " Naruto, Are you hurt anywhere?"_ she asked as she pulled him out from under Iruka who collapsed on down to the ground, a thankful look in his pain filled eyes._ " I'm fine NaMay... As you can see Iruka Sensei took the attack for me... He said that Mizuki set me up."_Naruto grabbed a hold of the Giant Throwing Star and yanked on it trying to get it out of Iruka after two hard yanks he was able to pull it free of his Sensei causing blood to seep out of Iruka's wound. _" Man I wanna kick the shit out of that Asshole so bad that I can taste it but I don't want to leave Iruka Sensei here by himself like this."_ said Uzumaki with allot of concern in his voice.

_" He's not by himself Naruto, I'm still here and I am not going anywhere... Go join Neko in her fight against Mizuki if that is what you truly want to do right now."_ Naruto took one last look at his bleeding Sensei and figured he would be in good hands with NaMay especially if what Mizuki said about them had any truth to it. He then heading off in the direction that Neko want with her flaming tiger.

_"We're alone together again, Huh Sensei...There are some things that we really need to sit done and discuss when we get out of this mess, but for now try not to freak out to much by what happens next... I just can't have you bleeding to death on me before we get our much needed chat even if that means my cover gets blown, Then so be it."_ NaMay Okami took out a Kunai she had hidden in her sandal bringing it up behind her back she cut out a huge chunk of her Waterfall dress exposing for the first time to anyone in Konoha her winged seal tattoo. She then undone her long braid letting her dark purple hair flow behind her as she placed her hands together in a prayer's pose and closed her begin speaking in the same unrecognizable language that Darka had used to summon her Fire-Tiger.

Iruka Umino turned his head so that he could look directly at NaMay Okami, He doesn't say any words as he watches her change form before his very eyes. She stopped speaking and a bright violet glow surrounded her as the black winged tattoo on her shoulder-blades began to shift extending outwards growing and growing until they turned into very real Feathery Black Angelic like Wings coming down to near her knees when not spread out. NaMay's dark purple eyes shot open, she had a certain clarity in them that Iruka has not seen out of her as she moved towards him her hands still in prayer position. She keeled down next to him placing her prayer hands over his back's wound slowly pulling them apart as she done so tiny violet particles dripped down onto Iruka and he could see her wings slowly spreading out at the same speed as her hands. He could feel his Throwing Star wound already closing up and before he knew it, It was completely gone as if he was not attacked at all. NaMay's wings were returning back into her tattoo seal and her eyes took back on her normal alluring glares. She stood back up helping him to his feet as well.

_" You should be completely healed now Iruka Sensei... I took it all..."_ That was all NaMay Okami got to say before everything around her want dark and she fall forward passing out. Iruka quickly reach out catching her in his arms before she hit the ground. She hung over his arms her back up in the air where Iruka could see her tattoo up close and personal but that was not what caught his eye, it was the pail of blood underneath that seal that Iruka Unimo could not turn away from for it was in the exact same location that his own injury had been mere moments ago.

_"NAMAY!"_ Naruto Uzumaki's loud voice made Iruka jump out of his skin almost dropping the very girl whos name Naruto was calling for. He came running up to them but to Iruka's surprise it was not just one Naruto but 5 of them and they all begin to ask questions at once confusing him until Darka Neko appeared holding onto a knocked out Mizuki while riding atop her large Flaming Cat. She came up behind them having the Tiger claw away 4 of the Naruto Clones with his massive paws leaving only the real one standing there asking unanswered questions.

_" Naruto when did you learn to make clones... Is that what you were doing out here the entire time we were out searching for you, Studying that scroll."_ Naruto Uzumaki happened to take his only friend out of his Sensei's arms into his own holding her unconscious body close to his, silently willing her to awaken and for once he said nothing. Neko on the other-hand having just seen NaMay hopped off of her fiery tiger friend telling him to stand guard over Mizuki, She came over to them ready to beat down her former Sensei. Darka grabbed him up by the collar of his vest and was ready to pound his face in but instead she settled for screaming at him:

_" WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER DO IT? YOU SHOULD OF STOPPED HER SENSEI... IT'S TO DANGEROUS, I SWEAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"_

Neko ended up shoving Iruka up against one of the nearby trees after she had her yell out. Then she tried to take NaMay away from Naruto who was refusing to let his one and only friend go. Iruka shook off the pain from the tree hitting his back and came up behind Darka with a crazed look in his eyes as he said to her: _" Neko, What the hell is going on here? Why is NaMay now inflected with my injury and Where the hell did those wings come from... None of this makes any sense... Just who are you girls, for real?"_ Iruka grabbed Neko up by her shoulders as he asked all that and was shaking her in a temporarily fit of insanity until she slipped out of his grip and hauled off Backhanding Iruka across his face hard, snapping him back into reality. Something she has had to do to countless people over the years when they first seen NaMay's other form.

_" Get a hold of yourself Sensei... You're starting to sound like a madman... I know none of this makes sense to you, it hardly does to those who are not in the know... Fuck, I guess I have no choice but to come clean... You see, The thing is we come form a Ancient Bloodline known as the Divine Race and as you seen today we are not exactly your average Humans... Shit, this is hard to explain... NaMay was always better at it... Screw it, I'll gonna let her tell you when she wakes up... Which she will by the way, It's part of her whole deal, She Literally takes in whatever is wrong with the other person and since she has a rapid healing factor... NaMay has better odds of surviving the attack then Your normal human systems can."_

Darka Neko walked back over to her Flaming Tiger for she was done trying to explain something that she was not entirely sure of her self and wanted no more conversation on the subject. Petting It's maw affectionately for the flames had no effects on her and she could control who did get set on fire, which was why Mizuki has not burst into flames as he laid there unconscious on the Tiger's fiery back._ " Be a good boy Flame and carry this Asshole back to the Village for Mommy."_ she cooed at the Tiger who muzzled his head against her palm that was petting him.

_" Mommy? ... What the... Y-You had a tiger baby?"_ Naruto pointed at Neko as he said that with a confused look on his face. All Darka done was laugh at his stupidity, She wasn't even going to dignify that with a responds instead she kept petting Flame as a sad look spread across her face. Neko couldn't help but remember how she came to be apart of the Divine Race all those years ago and had to leave her Jungle home in order to rejoin society, if it wasn't for NaMay she would of gladly want back to be with her true family the Wild Cats of the Waterfall Jungle.

_" Come on Guys, Let's just get back to the Village already... NaMay is going to need some rest anyways to fully heal and Plus we still have to turn in this Traitor and clear the Moron Naruto's name, who fell for his stupid tricks...Dumbass!_ She turned grinned at Naruto after saying that._ " Hey... Oh, Hmm... Nevermind."_ Uzumaki looked down at the still out of it Okami in his arms and could not bring himself to argue with Darka over that one, It was stupid of him to follow along with Mizuki without questioning his motives. Maybe if he had NaMay and Iruka would never of been hurt but then again he would of never learned how to make Shadow Clones ether.

Iruka Umino gotten a bit more control over himself after Neko slapped him. He now started to untie his Headband walking over to Naruto:_ " Wait a minute Neko, I agree we need to head back but there is one thing I need to say to Naruto before we do... After that display of Multiple Clones, I have decided you are more then worthy of being a Leaf Shinobi and I hereby promote you to the level of Genin... Congratulation Naruto Uzumaki, You have officially Graduated."_ Iruka stood before him with pride shining through his eyes as he tied his own Head Protector around Naurto's Spiky Blonde Hair while avoiding the injured NaMay Okami who was now over Naruto's shoulder since he could not carry her another way without touching her back wound. Once it was tied tightly around Naruto they all exited the Woods and headed back to the Hidden Leaf.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage sat back in his leather-bound chair behind his polished old Oak desk watching the Five Instructors positioned in various places around his office.

His son Asuma Sarutobi was sitting before him on the matching leather sofa and next to him sat one of the Newest Instructors out of the bunch Kurenai Yuhi... Directly in front of Hiruzen seated in one of the two chairs accommodating his desk, sat the Youngest Instructor in the room Iruka Umino... Leaning along the wall behind Iruka with his arms crossed against his chest, stood probably the most Talented Instructor Kakashi Hatake and finally the most Bizarre Instructor of them all, One Might Guy for some reason had his legs wrapped around his head raising his body up with his hands while cramped up inside of one of the Hokage's larger Cabinets, he seemed to be in a meditative state of mind as he sat there with his eyes closed not once moving a muscle. The Third seriously considered checking on the man to see if he was still breathing but he also know that was just Guy being well... Guy.

_" Alright now that everyone is settled, We can get down to the business at hand which of course would be the newest 11 Rookies... I have already placed almost every one of them in their respective teams and they go as follows: Team Kurenai will consists of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and his Ninja pet companion Akamaru... Team Asuma will consists of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka... Team Kakashi will consists of Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno... Which leaves Naruto Uzumaki, Darka Neko, and NaMay Okami without a team... Those three I just could not decide where to place them which is why I called you all in here today... I would like to hear your inputs especially yours Iruka Sensei since you have been their Academy Instructor and probably the only one in this room who has spent time with all 3 of them."_

Kakashi let out a sigh before adding, in a loud enough voice so that Iruka could hear him:_ " Yeah you spent allot of personal time with them, Didn't you Iruka Sensei... From what I've heard there was one in particular you just can't get enough of this year."_Iruka tried to ignore him but the slight blush on his face told Kakashi all he needed to know.

Hiruzen Sarutobi decided to avoid that unpleasantness for the moment and continued on with what he was saying:_" Yes, Well these three students are special cases... We all know about the Nine Tails being placed inside of Naruto Uzumaki, What most of you don't know however is the situation that brought about the arrival of both NaMay Okami and Darka Neko of the Hidden Waterfall into the Hidden Leaf... They are under our most strictest protection orders and are not to be separated under any circumstances as per our agreement with the Hidden Waterfall... Especially NaMay Okami, She is to be protected at all times which is why her cousin Darka Neko was admitted into the Village as well, Neko is not only the girl's cousin but one of her undercover bodyguards."_

Iruka Unimo did speak up to this:_ " I am not surprised by that bit of information after watching the way Neko acts around her cousin, She was always a little to protective over NaMay even for them being blood related and after what I learned last night about the girls all of that makes perfect sense to me now... However Sir, I still don't understand why NaMay needs to be guarded, Is it because she is of what Neko called the Divine Race?"_That got the attention of everyone in the room even Guy shot opened his eyes and started to climb out of the Cabinet to join in the conversation.

_" I don't know how much Neko told you about the Divine Race Iruka but Yes that is part of the reason why, However there is an even bigger reason why the Waterfall is so forthcoming with wealth to the Leaf, NaMay is their Princess and the only living Heir to the throne. Once her parents step down the entire country will be ran by NaMay herself... Unfortunately with NaMay having the power she processes as both Princess and a being of the Divine bloodline, Her life has been threaten numerous times over the years and with this last threat NaMay was almost killed had it not been for Neko's quick cat like abilities she would not be here right now or in any Village for that matter... Which left the Hidden Waterfall no choice but to send her into hiding until they can sort out who's their enemy and handle the situation... I think it goes without saying that both the girl's true identities are to remain hidden, No matter which one of you ended up training them."_

_" Wait Dad... I mean Lord Hokage, You said a being of the Divine Race... What exactly did you mean by that? It almost sounded like you meant NaMay is not human which is ridiculous... Right?"_Asuma chuckled a bit as he said that until Might Guy appeared before the seated man striking a Dramatic Pose and answering for the Hokage.

_" The Divine Race are No Mere Mortals my Fair Humble Man... Each one of them with their long flowing Dark Violet Hair and matching Alluring Purple Eyes are True Winged Angels in Disguise!"_Guy finished by dropping to the floor in front of Asuma and Kurenai bowing repeatedly to imaginary Divine Angels.

_" Well you did describe her outer appearance entirely Guy Sensei, Yes even the Wings which had I not witnessed them myself last night I would never have believed she had them and as for her being a Princess, I am not really all that surprised by that ether... She is so Considerate, Kind & Fair, Very Loyal, and has a Smile that can light up the entire room while malting your heart making you want to take her in your arms and..."_Iruka stopped talking and plopped his head down on the wooden desk in front of him trying to hide his embarrassment because he could feel every set of eyes in the room staring a hole into him even Guy stopped his bowing to look up at him although in Might Guy's case he didn't fully understand what was happening.

Kakashi Hatake on the other hand knew exactly what just happened:_ " I knew it, Iruka what the hell is wrong with you falling for one of your students like that... Dammit man, You not only make yourself look like some major Perv but you make the Academy look bad as well. How are parents supposed to feel comfortable sending their children to be train by someone who has a reputation of going after his students."_

Kurenai Yuhi spoke up for the first time since this conversation began:_ " Kakashi, Stop this already, Leave Iruka alone and it is not students, It is one student who you could barely call his student since she has only been here a few weeks and according to everything I just heard here today, She's not even apart of the Leaf nor entirely of the human race."_

_" You stay out of this... Iruka, look at me when I'm talking to you Boy!"_demanded Kakashi.

Iruka pulled his head up off the Hokage's desk his face no longer showing signs of embarrassment but flat out rage. He stood up out of his chair and without a word he brought back his fist and Punched Kakashi Hatake in his only visible eye knocking him down to the ground where Guy was still on his knees from the bowing.

_" You Son of..."_Kakashi was back on his feet in flash tackling Iruka into the desk he was just resting his head on choking him out. They almost hit the Hokage, had Kurenai not gotten to him first pulling him to safety they would have. Asuma quickly grabbed ahold of Kakashi trying to restrain him as Guy was holding on to Iruka trying to do the same.

_"ENOUGH!"_yelled Hiruzen Sarutobi trying to regain some order in his office.

_" After this display, I have made my decision... Naruto Uzumaki will join Team Kakashi, I was considering placing NaMay and Neko with you Kakashi since I thought you were best suited to keep them safe but after what I just witnessed, I don't think it would be in their best interests... So I'm placing the girls with Team Guy... Yes I know Guy that you have already trained with your team for over a year now but I am also aware that you are down a member... I believe young Tenten has been taken out of commission, She still remains in a comatose state after your last mission want horribly wrong and the Medical Ninjas are giving no indication that she will recover any time soon... That is my final decision, Now get out of my office, You're dismissed except for you Iruka Unimo, I think we have much to discuss for I can not blatantly ignore what has been brought to light here today and I have a few questions of my own in regards to your "Relationship" with Okami."_

* * *

><p><em>" Hey NaMay are you sure this is the right place?"<em> Neko asked as she stood in the middle of an empty flower field looking around for any signs they were actually in the correct place that one of the Academy Teachers told them they were to met their new Sensei and their new Genin teammates. All Darka could see for miles were Tulips of all colors and NaMay Okami sitting in the flower patch placing bright Pink Tulips in her long purple braided hair._" For the sixth time Neko, Yes this is where we are supposed to be and No I have no idea why we are the only ones here so far... Maybe they are just nervous about meeting us and are taking their time to get here."_Okami smiled at her cousin then want back to fussing with the flowers in her hair.

Darka Neko let out a frustrated sigh then started pacing back and forth because she was getting tired of all the waiting even though they have only been out in the field for a total of ten minutes, in all honestly Neko was just nervous about meeting these new people and didn't want to admit it and NaMay knew this, so that is why she didn't snap at the constant questioning her cousin kept asking. Finally Neko spotted some movement coming towards them, She could not see them entirely yet but it looked to be at least two people come in their direction._" I think that might be them... About damn time right cousin. HeeHee"_NaMay laughed as she got up off the ground dusting what little dirt she had on her off as she awaited their arrival along side Neko.

The two figures Neko seen turned out to be two Teenage Boys around their age. One had a funny looking short bowl-cut style dark hair and Large rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes with the bushiest eyebrows that ether of the girls had seen before now. The other one had long black hair that want to about the middle of his back then was tied off and the oddest set of white eyes that reminded NaMay an awful lot of her new friend Hinata Hyuga's eyes.

The bushy brow one reach his bandaged hand out to Neko in attempt to greet her._ " Hello, My name is Rock Lee... Nice to meet you."_ Only this was Darka Neko he choose to try to befriend first so of course she just had to do what Neko does with everyone which was insult him right off the bat:_ " What the fuck are those Giant Caterpillar over your eyes?"_she ignored his outstretched hand and gawked at his eyebrows instead.

NaMay could see the hurt on this boy's face so she took his hand instead shaking it firmly._ " Nice to meet you as well Rock Lee, My name is NaMay Okami and this rude girl beside me is my cousin Darka Neko but for your own safety I suggest you simply call her Neko."_ she finished with a smile which Lee returned in spades to her no longer hurt as she let go of his hand._ " Yes I shall make a note of that, Thank You NaMay."_He then pulled a tiny notepad & pencil out of his green jumpsuit and begin writing.

NaMay stared at the other one as Lee wrote in his little pad, she was waiting on him to introduce himself but from the cold hard look on his face she was doubtful that he was going to on his own, so Okami took the first step attempt at talking to him but unlike Rock Lee she didn't bother trying for a handshake first._ " Are you of any relations to Hinata Hyuga, I couldn't help but notice that you have the same type of eyes as hers."_his cold stare turned into one of anger that confused her.

_" Not that I like to admit to it but seeing as how I am going to be stuck with someone like You... I really have no choice, You will find out anyways, So yes I am related to that weakling you call Hinata... Not that I believe she is worthy of the Hyuga name... I suppose you will be wanting to know my name as well next... So I might as well go ahead tell you right now so that I can avoid any father participation in this pointless conversation... Neji Hyuga."_he folded his arms across his chest staring at her with such hatred.

_" Don't you think that was a bit of a harsh way to talk about someone who is blood related to you... I met Hinata and she is not that bad of a person and she sure doesn't deserved to be talked about like that Neji Hyuga."_ she said his name with disgust normally NaMay liked everyone she came in contact with but with Neji something was rubbing her the wrong way and apparently Neko was picking up on her cousin's vibes because she suddenly turned to Neji and said:_ " Hey you white eyed Prick, Don't you talk to my cousin like that... I don't give a shit what you say about your own family but I will not stand idly by and let you disrespect mine like that... Do it again Asshole, and me & you are going rumble!"_ In responds to both of them Neji just smirked and continued to stare at Okami with such hate in his cold white eyes because she reminded him a little to much of Hinata except it was clear she didn't lack any confidence in herself or abilities unlike his good for nothing but crying, cousin Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned their heads and grabbed a Kunai when they heard loud thudding footsteps echoing around the Tulip Patch they were in. Neji and Lee replaced their weapons when they seen the source of those footsteps but to NaMay and Neko they retained theirs because before them stood a large Red Ninja Tortoise, His shell also red had a yellow underside and swirls on the top with markings around his eyes which are also yellow. He wore a Konoha forehead protector around his neck and an orange bandage on his right front leg.<p>

_" Ah Ningame, Has Guy Sensei sent you in his place today?"_ Rock Lee asked to this Turtle who appeared, Both him and Neji have already been acquainted with seeing how nether one of them was all that surprised by him being there unlike the two newest members of Team Guy. _" No Lee, Guy will be here soon. He summoned me to keep you in line until his arrival besides I wanted to see the new blood for myself."_

_" Hey NaMay, You see that big ass talking Turtle too, Right?"_ asked Neko as she rubbed her eyes trying to make sure she was not seeing things._ " Yes Neko, There is a talking Tortoise in front of us and from the looks of him, I'd say he is a Ninja Companion much like what your Cats are cousin."_ Okami then walked over towards the Turtle slowly reaching her hand out so that she pet it, since the Turtle didn't try to force her away, NaMay reached up and scratched him under his chin moving around his head, pampering it._ "Oh, I like this one already... Do you know how long, It's been since I had a good petting session from a female."_

_" Ningame, That is NaMay Okami and the other female is Neko... They will be Tenten's replacements until she recovers from her comatose state after all those boulders fall on top of her during our last mission and she was very lucky to have escape with her life, If it were not for Guy Sensei's quick thinking and incredible strength, We may not have Tenten with us at all."_

_" I know who they are Lee and they will still be apart of Team Guy even after Tenten recovers... You know as well as I that Guy Sensei doesn't abandon his comrades, Once apart of Team Guy, Always apart of Team Guy."_

_" Well said Ningame, I don't think I could of said it better myself Old Pal."_That came from a new male voice surrounding them all, suddenly a big puff of smoke appeared just slightly over Ningame's Shell when it disappeared there stood a Man with his rear end sticking way out in a gay pose with one of his hands up over his eyes, his fingers making a simi- upside down circle around the eye and his other arm was up in the air above his head in some weird Dramatic Pose. He was wearing the same Godawful Green and Orange Spandex Suit that Rock Lee wore as a matter of fact the man looked exactly like an older version of Lee. Same stupid haircut and even the same bushy eyebrows.

His sudden appearance caused NaMay Okami to lose her balance and fall backwards onto her ass, So she just sat there looking up at him not really believing what she was seeing, Nether was Neko for that matter who stood behind Okami with her mouth hanging wide open in just as much shock as her cousin. The man simply gave them a thumbs up along with a smile, when he did smile his perfect white teeth seemed to make a odd Ping sound for some reason, then they sparkled before he yelled out in a Dramatic Voice that matched his Dramatic Pose:

_" FEAR NOT LADIES BECAUSE KONOHA'S SUBLIME GREEN BEAST OF PREY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Might Guy hopped down off the shell of Ningame, his summoned Ninja Turtle to the enthusiastic shouts of his most praised student Rock Lee:_ "GUY-SENSEI!"_ with which Guy yelled back just as enthusiastically:_ "LEE!" _Normally when these two do that they ran to each other and embrace in a Youth Filled Hug. However today Guy Sensei just could not allow himself to leave a Damsel in Distress, so instead of running to his Lee he bent down offering his hand to NaMay Okami since she was knocked to the ground by his awesome entrance.

NaMay not sure what to do so she just took his hand even though she really didn't need his help and let him pull her up to her feet. Guy took one look into her purple eyes and then brought her into one of his Youthful Embraces:_ " LEE, COME JOIN THE YOUTHFUL EMBRACE OF THE DIVINE RACE!"_ yelled Guy Sensei and Rock Lee came rushing over piling right into the fold without a second thought.

_" LET US ALL HAVE A YOUTHFUL HUGGING SESSION OF THE DIVINE RACE... NEJI... NEKO... COME JOIN US!"_ shouted an excited Rock Lee who was in the middle of NaMay and Guy squeezing them both tightly.

_" HELL NO!"_ shouted both Neji & Neko at the exact same time back Rock Lee.

Might Guy looked up at his other two students shaking his head in disappointment due to their lack of team spirit: "IF YOU TWO DON'T COME TO US, WE'LL COME TO YOU!" Guy taunted while laughing.

Neko and Neji looked at each other both clearly thinking the same thing but only Neko actually said it:_" Run for it!"_

Neji shook his head no and added:_ " It would do no good, They will track you down and even turn it into some lame training exercise where they try to one up each other by hugging you over and over... Do whatever the hell you want, I really could care less but I am going over there because I rather deal with one hug a day then 20."_

Neji walked off and joined their huddle making sure to placing himself in behind Rock Lee so that he was no where near Okami. Neko decided Neji knew what he was talking about since he spent a year with them already so she walked over and joined in as well leaning in very slightly to hug Neji for behind not letting herself touch Lee or Guy, she would of rather hugged NaMay but that was not an option with her stuck in the middle of Guy Sensei and Rock Lee.

After about a long minute Might Guy finally decided to break his Youthful Hug Session which Neji and Neko were very grateful for even though they were not really hugging anyone._ " See, That wasn't so bad for the Passion of Youth run strong in Team Guy!"_

_" Yeah whatever you say Guy Sensei... Anyways question: Are you and Rock Lee, Father and Son because you two look an awfully lot alike?"_ asked Neko as she pointed from one of them to the other.

_" Aww, Guy Sensei she believes us to be related by blood... Oh how I wish Neko but sadly no I am not made of the same flesh as our Amazing Guy Sensei."_ Lee's big black eyes started to water and upon seeing that made Might Guy's eyes tear up as well.

_" OH LEE, YOU ARE MY SON IN EVERY WAY THAT COUNTS!"_

_" GUY SENSEI, YOU ARE MY FATHER IN EVERY WAY THAT COUNTS!"_

_"LEE!"_

_" GUY SENSEI!"_

Darka sensed these two were about to hug again and NaMay was still near them so she grabbed Okami's arm yanking her out of the way just as Guy and Lee embraced for the second time in only five minutes._" Thanks Neko, I don't know that I could handle another smothering Youthful Hug like that... Don't get me wrong, I don't mind hugs like you do but I rather have a choice in giving one or not."_

_" Yeah, You probably didn't see it caz you were stuck in between those two weirdos but I didn't really hug anyone, Just put my hands on Neji's shoulders... I hate to have to go through that again."_ said Neko.

Neji Hyuga had another smirk on his face before saying:_ " It figures you would like hugging those two Fool NaMay Okami... As for you Darka Neko, I hate to burst your bubble but Those two do that every single day."_

_" Fucking Shit... What the Hell did I get myself into here with you Cousin... Man, I miss the Waterfall."_ complained Darka Neko as Guy Sensei and Rock Lee finally let go of each other.

Guy walked back and forth in front of all his pupils, taking them in as they watched him waiting._ " Come on Sensei, when are we going to start our training already... I wanna beat up someone... Hopefully Bushy Brows over there."_ Neko says as she points to Rock Lee with an evil grin on her face.

Might Guy stopped his pacing looked at the Youthful Darka Neko even though she did just call out his Star Pupil, He still had to admire her Spirit, The Youthful Will of Fire burned brightly with his new recruits if only his old ones would fan their Flames a bit more especially Neji Hyuga.

_" We will start the training soon Neko, but first I don't see any Female Ninjas in front of me only Normal Females even though one of them is of the Divine."_

_" What the Hell are you talking about Sensei? That almost sounded like an insult to me and NaMay... To hell with you Guy!"_  
>Neko couldn't take this nutcase anymore, so she want charging at him with her fist out ready to pound his face in, only to feel her legs being taken out from under her before she got close enough to hit Guy. She want down hard into a patch of Yellow Tulips, when she turned her face to see who took her down Neko had to spit out some flowers as she seen NaMay hooked around her legs from where she just tackled them out from under her.<p>

_" Cousin what the hell? You made me eat grass just now and I didn't even get to hit our Sensei... It's not fair!"_

_" Well It's not fair for you to keep trying to attack everyone ether after I asked you not to and you agreed to it after what happened with Choji Akimichi... Also if you would of used your head instead of your fists you would of realized that he meant we were not wearing our headbands."_

_" Oh yeah, We're not wearing our Leaf Head Protectors things are we, but still he could of said it differently!"_

NaMay let go of Neko's Legs and helped her up. Darka glared evilly at Might Guy as she pulled her Leaf Headband out of her Leather Jacket and tied it around her newly free leg. NaMay pulled hers out as well but she just stood there her fingers mindlessly fingering the Leaf Sign on her headband with a sadden distant look on her face.

She stood there for so long, That Rock Lee ended up asking her:_ " NaMay is everything Alright with you? I only ask because you have yet to display your Pride as a Leaf Shinobi... As where your cousin Neko, who I believe to have less Youthful Pride as a Leaf Shinobi has already donned her Forehead Protector."_

Upon hearing that Darka Neko give Rock Lee the middle finger and yelled out:_ " SCREW YOU LEE!"_

_" Lee, That's because I don't have any pride in being a Leaf Shinobi... I'm sorry but I am not a Leaf, I am now and forever more a Waterfall and that is a fate that I can NOT change even if I wanted too."_ that got the attention of Neji Hygua as NaMay said that, If anyone knew about being tied to one's fate it was most defiantly him and he was surprised to hear someone like her talk about such things.

Might Guy came up and patted NaMay Okami's on the back since he knew why she felt that way, It was because of her being the Hidden Waterfall's Princess, he would of been more shocked if she didn't feel the way she did._" It's Okay NaMay, You can have Pride for both Leaf and Waterfall, One as Youthful as yourself can never run out of Pride... Both countries are lucky to have someone like you protecting them, So please put on your Forehead Protector and I will tell you all what I have planned for today's session."_ She nodded her head yet said nothing and then tied her Headband around her forehead in the same fashion as Neji wore his.

_" Alright, That's the Spirit NaMay... Okay everyone listen up, For our training today I decided since we have new members and are not a well organized unit as we once were, We need to work on our Teamwork... After watching the way you four have been interacting with each other today, It occurred to me not all of you get along with each other... So me being the Clever Handsome Devil that I am came up with a solution."_ Guy reached into his Green Jumpsuit and came back out with two long ropes and he hold them up in the air for everyone to see.

Then he quickly zoomed around the teens tieing them together before they even had a chance to realize he was gone from his spot in front of them. Once he was done he returned to his starting spot and continued talking:_ " I have just rendered you into teams of two, Putting those that I believe need the most work to get along together... Neji, You are paired with NaMay because you have been cold to her since you meet, Judging her before really getting to know anything about her... Neko is there any doubt as to why you are with Lee, You have been unpleasant from the start according to Ningame who I sent to watch you all before my Fantastic Arrival, You would not even take Lee's well toned hand in a shake."_

Darka Neko rolled her eyes barely listening to Guy instead she whipped out her Kunai again and was trying desperately to cut the rope that was making her touch the Caterpillar Eyebrows next to her. Both Neji and NaMay were watching to see if it would work because they wanted to be together about as much as Neko wanted to be with Lee, which was not at all. No matter how hard or much she tried to cut the rope it would not break and with each cut Neko made it just disappeared and the rope returned to normal. Getting frustrated Darka throw her Kunai at Guy's face, who caught it with ease and chuckled before saying:

_" Try as you might Neko but at last it is a useless attempt since that rope is enhanced in a Magical Unbreakable Seal that can not be released by anyone other then the GREAT MIGHT GUY!"_

_" HOORAY FOR GUY SENSEI'S BRILLIANCE!"_ yelled Rock Lee until Darka Neko yelled back with:_ " SHUT THE FUCK UP LEE!"_ She then brought up both their bound hands and made Lee hit himself over and over again as she laughed. Neko only stopped when her laughter became to much for her to continue.

_" Yes... Well... I think it is time for me to take my leave, I'll see you kids in a couple of day... GREEN BEAST AWAAAAY!"_

Might Guy ran over and jumped up on the back of Ningame his summoned Turtle and they both disappeared out of sight leaving the rest of Team Guy tied together for better or for worst.

Neji Hygua spoke up saying:_ " Are my ears deceiving me or did Guy Sensei just say he will see us in a couple of days? Surely he doesn't really expect us to be tied together out in the middle of nowhere for days at a time... Wait what am I talking about of course he does, It's Guy."_


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours has passed since Might Guy bounded his students's wrist together with an unbreakable seal rope, Rock Lee was paired with Darka Neko and Neji Hyuga was attached to NaMay Okami. All in an a bizarre attempt to have his new members learn to work better with his older members, so in other words Guy Sensei assigned them a teamwork exercise as their first real training session out in the middle of Flower Field near a Lake.

_" Damn this is so boring... What the hell does Guy Sensei want us to do out here?"_complained Neko as she skipped a pebble with her free hand and watched it skid across the lake's surface.

_" Guy Sensei in his infinite wisdom has given us a survival exercise in order to fan our Youthful Flames of Teamwork."_ said Rock Lee as he tried to match Neko's pebble with his own in order to outdo her.

_" So Guy Sensei actually expects us to just wait around out here for the next few days tied to one another, It is very clever however it seems to be a failure... Not one of us has become closer to the ones we are intended to improve our relationship with and It's been almost five hours now."_ responded NaMay who was sitting on a giant boulder next to Neji who was standing up leaning as far away from her as was possible and since they were bounded together he made her lean with him.

_" I for one have no intentions of building any kind of relationships with ether one of you people."_ stated Neji leaning even farther away from NaMay causing her to lose her balance on the boulder and she ended up headbutting into his legs almost taking him down with her, That's when Neji decided to stop pulling away.

_" Fuck it let's go back to the Village, I'm hungry and I am not eating anything out here."_ said Neko.

_" No can do Neko, Guy Sensei's Orders were for us to stay here until his return in a couple of days and I refuse to disobey the orders of my Sensei."_ that came from Rock Lee.

_" Guy Sensei, Didn't really give as any orders Lee, All he said was he would see us in a couple days... Nothing about where or what we should do other then be tied together for those few days... So I am in agreement with Neko, We should go back to the Village."_ Okami said as she stood up off the boulder.

_" You are going Caterpillar Brows rather you want to or not... In case you forget I am tied to you and I don't a damn what you want, You will do what I want while we are stuck in these stupid ass rope cuffs."_ Neko flat out told Lee how it was going to go.

Before Lee could respond Neko done begin dragging him down the path towards the Hidden Leaf. NaMay looked at Neji about to ask him what he wanted to do, when he started walking kind of dragging NaMay until she was able to match his quick steps and they all set out to Konoha.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them that long to return to the Village even with Rock Lee putting up a fight as Neko dragged him along against his will. They headed towards the local BBQ. Restaurant, where upon their arrival they spotted a banner that read:<em> This Year's Rookies Eat Free Today, Congratulation on Your Advancements!<em>

_" See, I told you it was a good idea to come back here today, We get free Eats."_ boosted Neko as she shoved Rock Lee towards the open door. Lee suddenly spread out his arms and legs in the door frame shielding himself from entering for he was still refusing to go along with coming to the Village._ " I will NOT go in there and disrespect Guy Sensei's order."_

In responds to Rock Lee's pathetic attempt at defying her, Darka Neko simply pulled her foot back and kicked Lee right in his Skinny Ass prevailing him forward but what Neko forgot about was the fact that she was still tied to him and ended up dragging herself along with him as he want down face first in the crowded restaurant. Neko though due to her cat abilities was able to twist her body so that she didn't impact the floor and instead ended up sitting on Rock Lee's back with her elbow on Lee's head and her free hand on her chin looking at the crowd as if nothing out the ordinarily just happened.

Neji and NaMay walked in right when Might Guy stood up out of his booth where he was sitting next to Kakashi Hatake and across from the other two instructors Asuma Sarutobi & Kurenai Yuhi._ " ABOUT TIME MY YOUTHFUL GROUP SHOWED UP... WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG LEE?"_

Rock Lee tilted his head up looking at his Sensei with confusion all over his face:_ " WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG... HUH, GUY SENSEI I AM CONFUSED... WERE WE NOT SUPPOSED TO STAY NEXT TO THE LAKE FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS UNTIL YOUR GREATNESS RETURNED TO US?"_

_" NO LEE, THAT WAS A TEST TO SEE WHO WOULD HAVE ENOUGH SENSE TO READ BETWEEN MY INCREDIBLE WORDS... IT SEEMS YOU ALL HAVE PASSED, NOW COME JOIN IN THE FREE MEALS OF YOUTH!"_

_" That was a fucking test... Man, That was Lame Guy Sensei... A Very Lame way to test us."_ complained Neko as she stood up off of Lee helping him up as well.

_" If this pathetic excuse of a test is over with then Guy Sensei, Get this off of me Now! I can not stand another minute attached to someone like NaMay Okami."_ Neji held up their arms showing him what he meant. Might Guy shook his head No after hearing that and said back to Neji:_ " I'm sorry Neji but I am afraid I can not release you for you have clearly failed in the teamwork challenge... From the looks of things you all failed but no matter, for now all of you come have something to eat for your Youthful bellies must be hungry by now."_ The look Neji gave Guy just now was enough to make him sit back down trying to avoid his stare.

Neko rolled her eyes at Guy Sensei as she walked over to the booth where Kiba Inuzuka was sitting alone expect for his dog Akamaru but across from him was his two teammates Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Without saying anything Neko slides in beside Kiba as Rock Lee takes the end seat. Kiba's little white doggy Akamaru started growling as soon as Neko sat down for he could sense her cats, Neko just ignored him.

NaMay lead Neji over to the same table as Lee and Neko and since he was still tied to her he had no choice but to follow which he want along with until he caught sight of who Okami was planning to sit next too, his hated cousin Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

><p><em>" Oh this can't turn out well for poor Hinata."<em> said Kurenai Yuhi as she watched NaMay and Neji approaching the table where her students sat across the room from her and the other Teachers.

_" What can't be good Kurenai? I don't get what you mean."_ asked a slightly confused Asuma Sarutobi who was seated next to her eating some soup.

_" I think she means because NaMay Okami is heading towards the table with Hinata Hyuga and since Guy had the bright idea to tie his students together she has to bring Neji Hyuga along with her."_ said a disinterested Kakashi Hatake as he sat across from her reading the latest copy of the "Icha-Icha" book series not really caring one way or the other.

_" It was indeed a very bright idea my Eternal Rival Kakashi Hatake, Thank You very much for taking notice."_ Guy smiled at Kakashi and the patented Ping sounded again as Kakashi ignored him much to Guy's dislike._ " Anyways, I can see what you mean Kurenai... My Neji and your Hinata have been rivals almost as long as Kakashi and I due to the differences in their clan's ranking systems... Neji fully believes he should be the heir to the Hyuga Clan and not Hinata, which makes him resent the young girl with a passion."_

_" Yes I know Guy, Maybe we should step in before anything happens."_ said Kurenai still watching her students.

_" Leave it alone for now Kurenai, If you do something you will only end up embarrassing Hinata since Neji has not actually done anything yet... If things gets to out of control I will step in with you and put a stop to it before it gets out of hand."_ said Asuma while patting her on the hand.

Kurenai agreed and they want back to their meal while watching very closely for any signs of the trouble that they all knew was about to come.

* * *

><p>Akamaru stopped his growling at Neko as soon as he seen NaMay sit down at their table and instead he came out from under Kiba's hood and jumped across the table right into her lap yipping at her happily as she petted his head with her unbound hand.<p>

_" Hey Kiba, Shino, Hinata... I hope it is okay that we sit here... Knowing Neko I doubt she even asked to join you, Did she?"_

Before ether one of them got to say anything Neji jerked NaMay up out of the booth where she was seated next to Hinata causing her to fling Kiba's dog Akamaru into the side of the table making him yelp out in pain. Kiba collected his pal with tears in his eyes which did not go unnoticed by Neko which is what made her start yelling out at Neji.

_" YOU ASSHOLE... HOW DARE YOU HURT KIBA'S MUTT... WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAYS?"_

Neji chose to ignore her and the looks he was getting from every other person in the place both teachers and students instead he turned his attentions to Hinata and NaMay:_ " It's bad enough I have to sit next to you NaMay Okami but I'll be damned if you are going to force me to sit along side that weak waste of space known as Hinata as well."_

NaMay looked at Hinata and she already had tears running down her face as she physically shook in fear of her cousin, it was clear to anyone looking at the shy girl that she was in no way able to stand up for herself at the moment and would let Neji keep degrading her if someone didn't step in and that someone was going to be NaMay Okami.

_" Stop talking about Hinata like that Neji... She is a nice and kind person with allot of heart and soul, that does not deserve to be talked down to as you have done... However I don't believe the same can be said about you Neji Hyuga... You are the most vile person I have come across thus far in Konoha. All you care about is yourself and you treat people as if they don't matter... I am seriously starting to question if you even have a soul... Hinata Hyuga is 20 times better then the likes of you in my view and I am proud to call her my friend."_

Apparently that is not what Neji Hyuga wanted to hear because before NaMay knew what was happening Neji struck her in the chest with his open palm knocking the wind out of her._ " Just as I thought you are just as weak and pathetic as Hinata, No wonder you are so proud to call her a friend... You're just as worthless as she is."_ Neji want to strike NaMay again expect this time she was ready for him and managed to block his attack.

_" LET ME OUT OF THIS SEAT NOW LEE... THAT SON OF A BITCH IS NOT GOING TO HIT MY COUSIN AGAIN!"_ yelled out an irrate Darka Neko as she struggled to get out of the booth where she found herself stuck in between Lee and Kiba.

_" No Neko, You will only make this worse... Please stay out of it... Let Neji get it out of his system, I have been sensing his frustrations with me all day and if this is how he needs to vent then so be it."_ said NaMay Okami as she dodged yet another attack by Neji Hyuga and for once she was glad Might Guy tied them together because that gave her some control over Neji's left hand so that he could not hit her with both.

_" FINE BUT DAMMIT NAMAY FIGHT HIM BACK ALREADY... USE YOUR CHARM IF YOU HAVE TOO!"_

_" There is no way that I am going to use my Charm not after what happened with Iruka Sensei... I don't need Neji to run around thinking he is head over heels in love with me also, when we both know it is not real."_

NaMay ducked under one of Neji's strikes towards her face but what she said got the attention of the Teachers in the room especially Kakashi who put his book down to watch with the rest of the crowd because it just got allot more interesting to him due to him having gotten into it with Iruka over his feelings for Okami.

_" SO WHAT, IRUKA SENSEI CLEARLY HAS A SIMPLE MIND & NEJI CLEARLY HAS A STRONG MIND... WE BOTH KNOW THAT CHARM ABILITY OF YOURS LAST LONGER ON THOSE OF WEAKER MINDS COMPARED TO THE STRONGER MINDS... THAT WAS THE FIRST THING AUNT MAY TAUGHT YOU ABOUT THE CHARM... SO USE THAT SHIT ALREADY COUSIN!"_

Iruka Umino just happened to walk into the Restaurant with Naruto Uzumaki right in the middle of NaMay and Neko talking about the Charm's Effect and he was standing behind NaMay as she kept trying to dodge Neji unrelenting attacks. Okami turned her head to look behind her at Iruka and in that one second Neji Hyuga finally landed another blow on her this time he chopped her in the throat causing her to lose her breath and drop to her knees gasping for air. Iruka not sure what was going on ran to her aid wrapping her in his arms using his body to shield Neji's attacks because that still wasn't enough for him.

Neko was over at the booth completely losing it at this point until she remembered her Cats, turning to Kiba she asked him to help her get her arm free out of her jacket since her other arm was trapped with Rock Lee's arm. Kiba did as she asked and spotted her cat tattoo seal for the first time but he was more interested in her jacket thinking it was awesome and that he would look good in some leather too. Neko done all she needed to do in order to summon her Cats only this time instead of a Tiger out popped a Golden Brown Lion who she called Simba, yes after one of her favorite Disney Movies. Also her tiny black kitten Midnight came out as well as she always done when the summon is used.

_" SIMBA EARTH BIND ON NEJI, NOW!"_

The Lion let out a roar before stumping It's massive paws against the floor and up came twisting wooden plants looping themselves around Neji Hyuga's body pinning his free hand down at his side completely restraining him from any more attacks on NaMay.


	11. Chapter 11

_"ENOUGH!"_

Shouted Might Guy finally having enough of his team making a scene in the crowded Restaurant but mostly he yelled that because he was not involved in the big Dramatic scene taking place and if there was one thing Might Guy loved it would have to be Drama but only if he was involved in some way.

Next Might Guy stood up and done some hand signs before yelling out one simple word:

_"RELEASE!"_

The enchanted ropes that fused together Darka Neko to Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga to NaMay Okami just dropped to the floor as if they were never attached to ether pair of Adolescences. Guy then backfliped over to where Neji stood bounded to the floor by an Earth Elemental Lion named Simba and NaMay who was still trying to regain her normal breathing patterns from that hard karate chop Hyuga gave her and she still had Iruka Umino leaning over her shielding her with his own body.

* * *

><p><em>" Maybe we should stay out of this Kurenai, I know I said I would step in if it got out of control but now it seems to be an issue involved with Guy's Team and I think he should be the one to handle it."<em>

_" Yeah I agree Asuma, I only wanted to protect Hinata because she is no where near Neji's level of skill... It never crossed my mind that the Okami Girl would be up to par with a Hyuga... I can't believe she deflected so many of his blows and not once tried to fight him back or even get upset with him for attacking her."_

_" I know Kurenai, It's almost like she really isn't human the way she is so calm and in control of herself and That cousin of hers Neko, Summoning that Lion from out of no where... Guy got himself one hell of a team in these two along with Lee and Neji, they will all be a force to be reckoned with when comes time for the Chunin Exams... Ha, I bet you are kicking yourself right about now Kakashi since they were originally supposed to apart of your team until you got into it with Iruka during our meeting."_

Kakashi Hatake didn't find Asuma's words amusing at all as a matter of fact he down right hated the fact that Might Guy ended up taking over NaMay and Neko all because of that little cradle robbing punk Iruka Umino. Although even Kakashi had to question the events that surround those two especially after hear about the Charm Ability. Kakashi Hatake was not one to usually dwell in Dramatic affairs however this time he knew that he was involved from the moment he opened his mouth to Iruka in the Hokage Tower, rather he liked it or not. So he stands and makes his way over towards Guy leaving Kurenai and Asuma alone together which they were more then happy to be.

* * *

><p><em>" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE... IRUKA SENSEI, NAMAY ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT AND IS THAT A FREAKING LION HOLDING THAT NEJI GUY HOSTAGE?"<em> Yelled out a very confused Naruto Uzumaki who came into the scene much later since he was with Iruka having Ramen before they seen the sign for a free meal here and decided to come in and take advantage of Naruto's Rookie Stasis.

_" ON COME MORON... YOU DONE SAW ME SUMMON MY FIRE TIGER, HOW COULD YOU NOT GET THAT THE LION WAS ALSO FROM ME... NARUTO,SUMMONING ELEMENTAL CATS IS WHAT I DO!"_ Yelled back Neko as she shoved Rock Lee out of her way now that she was finally free from that horrible rope. Lee flue into Sakura Haruno knocking her down much to Neko's delight as she walked over to Simba her Earth Lion. She petted him on his head for a job well done and her tiny kitten Midnight rode on Neko's shoulder stuck her paw out as well to pet Simba. Midnight then opened her tiny maw and began to speak:_" Good Job Simba, You and Flame are sure to get an extra treats when we return home... Meow!"_

Naruto's blue eyes widen in complete surprise when he heard Midnight talk. _" D-DID THAT CAT JUST TALK?"_

_" YES I CAN TALK... WHAT DO YOU THINK ONLY HUMANS CAN SPEAK... GEEZ WHAT A DUMBASS... NO WONDER YOU ARE ALWAYS CALLING HIM THAT MASTER... MEOW!"_ Midnight leaped off of Neko's Shoulder onto Naruto's face and started clawing him up showing Uzumaki how much she liked him. Naruto dropped to the floor and started rolling around with Midnight clinging to his face as he tried to free himself of being her scratching post.

NaMay Okami slipped out from under her human shield Iruka Unimo and reached out grabbing Midnight off of Naruto as she regain her breathing finally, then she stood up with the kitten in her hands holding it out to Darka before saying:_ " Neko please take Midnight and make sure she does not hurt Naruto again like that, It seems she has picked up one or two of your own bad habits cousin... Yes anyways, I want you to have Simba release Neji... Even though I don't approve of methods, I do fully understand where they are coming from and I hold no ill will towards him for what conspired here tonight."_

Neko took her kitten back from NaMay and placed Midnight up on her head._" Fine as you wish My... Cousin... However there is something I need to do before that."_ Darka walked up to Neji stared him in the eyes for a moment then backhanded him hard enough across his face that he spat out a bit of blood. Next Neko leaned in close to Neji's Ear and whispered in a very low voice:_ " If you ever attack her again like that, I will fucking slit your throat in your sleep without a so much as a second thought."_

Neji was about to open his mouth to threaten something back but the look in Neko's eyes was enough for him to know that she was not bluffing and was just crazy enough to actually try to murder him in his sleep, So he decided to say nothing for now. Darka pulled away from him and said in a louder voice for everyone else to hear:_ " SIMBA RELEASE & RETURN!"_ The big Lion let out another Roar and stumped his Paws making the wooden bindings slowly return to the floor letting Neji go free. Then Simba disappeared into thin air taking little Midnight with him.

* * *

><p><em>" Well Well just couldn't keep away from her even after the Hokage ordered you too, Now could you Iruka?"<em> Kakashi Hatake said as he appeared next to Might Guy watching Iruka Umino very closely with his one visible eye. Iruka Umino turned around to face the masked man that he now considered to be his foe._ " I am not getting into it again with you about this Kakashi, What I do and Who I am around is none of your damn business, So stay out of it."_

_"What is he talking about Iruka Sensei... Who are you not allowed to be around?"_ asked Naruto Uzumaki as he rubbed his sore scratched up face.

Iruka let out a heavy sigh he knew he would have to deal with this sooner or later so he might as well get it over with._ " Naruto, I've been trying to tell you all night but seeing how Kakashi can't seem to keep his nose out of my my business, Now is a good a time as any I suppose... I was order by the Hokage to stay away from NaMay Okami for reasons I rather not get into in such a public place... However since I can't bring myself to follow that order, I decided it would be best for me to just leave the Village."_

_" IRUKA SENSEI NOOOOO... YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"_ yelled out a very upset Naruto Uzumaki as he rushed at Iruka grabbing a hold of his leg refusing to let him go.

_" Iruka, Naruto is right you shouldn't have to leave the Leaf Village especially not over me... If this is going to be a problem for you, I will be the one to leave."_ added in NaMay.

_" Huh cousin, You know we can't go back to our Village, So if Iruka wants to be a Coward and leave this Village over something so Goddamn Stupid, then I say let him."_ said Neko who was still watching Neji like a hawk.

_" Yes, I am fully aware our situation Neko... However the Hidden Leaf is not the only Village in the world that we can stay in until our issues are resolved so that we may return home... I do not think it is fair to let Iruka leave the place that he has called home all of his life because of something that is entirely my fault."_

_" How exactly do you see that this is entirely your fault NaMay? From what I've heard and seen Iruka is just as at fault as you are, Charm or no Charm he still want along with everything and remains to do so even now."_ Kakashi said folding his arms across his chest with a smug look on his masked face.

Iruka Umino took a moment to look around the crowded Restaurant for he felt the eyes of every person in that room watching him waiting to hear all the juicy details of this private affair. Iruka not being the type of man who wanted unwanted attention simply pealed Naruto Uzumaki from his leg and exited through the door trying to get away from the public ridicule. He also knew that Naruto, NaMay, Neko and probably Kakashi would be after him any minute now.

_" IRUKA SENSEI!"_ right on time Naruto and NaMay both were running his way out in the middle of the empty street and He could see Kakashi not that far behind them, although he was a bit surprised Neko was not there, she must of decided to stay behind to keep Neji at bay but he had a feeling she would be near enough to watch NaMay even if he could not see her.

_" Please Iruka wait let me explain something to you... The feelings you are having towards me that are NOT real, They are an effect of one of my many abilities... Every true member of the Divine Race has a Charm ability that allows them to lure people into believing they are head over heels in Love with them... It latest long enough for us to make a peaceful escape since we do not enjoy violence and try to avoid it as much as possible, which is also why I didn't attempt to attack Neji back there... There is another reason too, If we become to overwhelmed something horrible happens that we have little to no control over... There is a Darkness to the Divine, that should never be unleashed."_

_"NAMAY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO IRUKA SENSEI? IF HE LEAVES OVER THIS I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_

_" I didn't mean for it to get this far out of control Naruto, I wasn't even sure my ability worked outside of the people of the Hidden Waterfall... It was all a test in order for me to see but it wasn't supposed to go on this long... A few hours at the most, not weeks as it has been with you Iruka... I don't understand what want wrong and I am so sorry to have put you through all this."_ NaMay was trying her hardest to fight the tears she felt clouding in her eyes.

Iruka Umino knew he should of been as furious at NaMay as Naruto seemed to be but he just wasn't and standing there watching her he couldn't help but want to comfort her. He ended up pulling her into his arms and was stroking her hair as she nuzzled her face into his vest trying to keep her tears in check. Iruka could see Kakashi's disapproving stare but he didn't care he keep holding onto NaMay until she pushed herself away from him as if she suddenly realized what was going on.

_" That right there Iruka is exactly why the Hokage banned you from having contact with NaMay, You can't keep your pervert hands off of her... She's a 15 year old girl and you are a 22 year old man... What the hell is wrong with you... Maybe it would be best for you to leave the Village... NaMay can't take leave because she is under the Leaf's Protection via paid contract but there is nothing stopping you from taking your leave."_ Kakashi Hatake said trying to hide his real intentions for he seen this as the perfect way to get rid of Iruka without having to really do anything to implicate himself.

Iruka ignored most of what Kakashi was saying instead he was standing there holding NaMay's hands in his own feeling an overwhelming urge to do something he knew would not only be unethical but also be totally out of his character. However it would solidify his true feelings one way or another and since Iruka Umino was planning to leave on his own anyways, He really didn't feel he had anything left to lose.

He pulled NaMay close to him again except this time instead of embracing her in a hug, Iruka pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, finally getting to taste her soft sweet lips with his own, something that he has been wanting to do for a very long time. Iruka didn't care that she was allot younger then him for he knew in that very moment, That he was without a doubt completely in love with her and the way that she was kissing him back proved to Iruka that NaMay was falling for him too and it was not just an effect of some Charm as she seemed to have convinced herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi Hatake couldn't believe his eye, he knew Iruka Umino was fascinated by NaMay Okami and thought he was falling for her but to see him actually go this far with one of his former students made Kakashi sick to watch. He finally had enough and marched over to both of them pulling Iruka away from NaMay. Kakashi spun Iruka around to face him grabbing him up by his shirt collar he angry started to berate the man right there in the middle of the empty Village street.

_" What the hell is wrong with you Iruka... To openly display such affections like that out in public with a much younger girl nonetheless... That does it, You're coming with me and we are going to see the Hokage at once."_

Footsteps echoed as Darka Neko came running up to them for she had been standing at the glass front door of the Restaurant blocking Neji from trying to go after NaMay again but really she was giving her cousin some time to explain things to Iruka. Even though Neko could not hear every word that they were saying to each other out in the street she was able to see the forbidden kiss which is what made her leave her post.

_" NAMAY WHAT THE FUCK... DAMMIT... YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM ABOUT THE CHARM EFFECT, NOT MAKE OUT WITH HIM!"_

Darka Neko got to her cousin and took one look at her flushed face, suddenly it all made sense to her:  
><em>" Oh Shit NaMay, You fallen for him too."<em>

_" Wait... What, No I am not falling for anyone... It's all my Charm's doing... That kiss everything all an effect of the Charm, That's how it works."_NaMay said in a voice that even she didn't fully believe.

_" Cousin, I think You're in denial... It's obvious, That I bet even that idiot Naruto figured it out already."_

_" Yep, You don't go around kissing people you are not at least somewhat in Love with NaMay and I didn't see you pulling away from Iruka Sensei... As a matter of fact you seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was... I think It's Awesome that Iruka Sensei finally found someone and for that someone to be you NaMay my own friend, makes it so much more Awesome!"_said an excited grinning Naruto Uzumaki as everyone else stared at him like he was insane.

_" Rather I am falling for Iruka Umino or not, I am inclined to agree with Kakashi Hatake... Our age is far to wide for anything to happen between us, It's not right... However It is not right for Iruka to have to leave his Home Village ether... Neko & I can not leave due to our contracts so our best option right now is to seek out the Hokage's advice and let him settle our dispute, that is after all, one of the duty of being a leader."_

Kakashi released his hold on Iruka after hearing NaMay's words:_ " I am starting to see how you could fall for her Iruka, She seems so much more older then she actually is, but that still doesn't make any of this acceptable."_ Kakashi then took the lead marching them all towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to reach Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of Konoha, after the filled him in on every detail of what was happening. NaMay, Naruto, Kakashi, Neko and Iruka sat waiting in his office as he excused himself to go have a chat with his advisers because even the Hokage needed a little help on this issue for not once in all the history of the Hidden Leaf have they had this type of situation happen and they all needed to approach it delicately.<p>

After one very long unease hour the Hokage finally returned, taking his seat behind his large oak desk where NaMay and Iruka sat silently before him in the matching pair of chairs, Hiruzen cleared his throat before saying:

_" After much debating the council and I have decided that Iruka Umino is to valuable of an asset for the Hidden Leaf to lose and Princess NaMay Okami has to high of a rank to treat as an insolent child and therefore there will be no more interference on our end in any relationship that develop between the two of you... We only ask that if you choose to follow down this path that you try to keep your relationship hidden from the public until Princess NaMay becomes of age."_

_" ALRIGHT! NOW IRUKA SENSEI DOESN'T HAVE TO LEAVE & HE CAN BE HAPPY WITH THE GIRL HE LOVES, WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE MY GOOD FRIEND NAMAY... ALL IS RIGHT IN THE WORLD AGAIN!"_shouted out a very Happy Naruto Uzumaki.

_" Well it is plain to see how Naruto feels about our decision, However I would like to hear both of your thoughts... May I ask, What is it you plan to do... Do you even want to be in a relationship after all that has happened? I'm just wondering out of my own personal curiosity since you brought this to my attention, I would like to know how it turns out in the end."_asked the Hokage as he looked from the calmed expressionless NaMay to the smiling face of Iruka.

_" I would like to see where things go even if it is in secret, That will be hard but We done came this far NaMay... We might as well see what happens next between us."_Iruka Umino said as he took her hand and searched her face for any signs that she was feeling the same as him.

NaMay could feel all the eyes of everyone in the room burning into her, awaiting her next words and it was starting to make her uncomfortable and Okami knew she would have to say something if she wanted the uncomfortableness to go away._" What I want shouldn't matter, As a Princess my own needs are to never outshine those of what my country needs."_

_" Oh cut the Bullshit NaMay... Yes you are our Princess of the Hidden Waterfall but here in the Hidden Leaf you are nothing more then NaMay Okami, A Genin Ninja of Team Guy... Now cousin admit what we all know to be true, so that we can be done with all this and finally put it to rest."_That came from Neko who was becoming annoyed by the entire situation because she was never one for the whole falling in Love thing.

_" All of you please just stop... I-I don't know what I want... "_NaMay Okami pulled her hand away from Iruka Umino got up out of her seat and walked gracefully from the room without saying another word. Her mind was racing to much and she didn't know what was real anymore, All she knew for sure was that she needed to get out of there and away from everyone even her bodyguard/cousin Neko. She needed to be completely alone to clear her head which is why once NaMay got outside of the Hokage Tower she found herself running and she just keep running not caring where she was going or who was following after her.

NaMay Okami finally ran out of energy and took a moment to lean against a nearby tree trying to regain some oxygen into her lungs. She found herself out in a forest of some sort, looking around she realized that she was in the same place that she revealed her wings for the first time to Iruka Umino. Just thinking of his name got NaMay's heart racing, could everyone be right was she falling in love with an older man. _" Come on NaMay, You're a Princess for crying out loud... You are held to a higher standard then almost everyone else and are not allowed to have a forbidden love affair... Even if you really do want it... No not IT but rather HIM... Iruka Sensei..."_

Suddenly NaMay felt a prick in the side of her neck, reaching her hand up she pulls out a dart. Okami took a look at it and by the time she realized that it was a Tranquilizer Dart it was already to late, her eyesight was already starting to go blurry, her eyelids threatening to close on her, NaMay had just enough thought to pull off her winged cat necklace and drop it next the dart before her entire world slipped into darkness and she want down for the count.


	13. Chapter 13

Neko, Iruka and Naruto excused themselves from the Hokage and left the Tower in search of NaMay. Kakashi on the other hand decided to stick around for a bit to voice his outrage over the Council's Decision.

_"Sir with all due Respect, Are you sure that you made the right choice here?"_

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind his desk with his hands clasped together staring at Kakashi Hatake for a long moment as Kakashi stood before him with his arms across his chest clearly upset over the outcome.

_" Kakashi, What is your real problem with Iruka and NaMay? I am starting to suspect that it has nothing at all to do with their possible blooming relationship or even with NaMay Okami for that matter... I think you have some sort of personal grudge against Iruka Umino... Am I in the wrong here?"_

Kakashi Hatake let out a frustrated sigh and turned his eye away from the Third Hokage before saying:_ " No, Lord Hokage you are not Wrong but as you said it is Personal and I rather not go into details at this time... However I will try to back off of Iruka and NaMay even though I find it morally wrong in every possible way, Still as a Elite Shinobi of the Leaf I have no real choice but to respect your decree... Now if you will excuse me Your Grace, I to shell be taking my leave."_

Kakashi bowed to his leader before disappearing out of the room leaving the Hokage to ponder what in the world happened in the past between those two men that they harbor such hatred for one another now.

* * *

><p>Back outside the Hokage Tower, Kiba Inuzuka was out walking his dog Akamaru with his new teammate Hinata Hyuga. In his arms Kiba was carrying Neko's Leather Jacket because she forgot it in all the madness that happened at the Restaurant and he planned to return it to her once he seen her again. As a matter of fact the whole walking of Akamaru was just an excuse for him and Hinata to go searching for NaMay and Neko because both of them were very concerned after witnessing the events inside the eatery and they wanted to make sure their friends were alright.<p>

When Neko ran by with Naruto and Iruka right behind her, Akamaru barked at them and both Hinata and Kiba knew their answer something had happened, So without any hesitation on their part the three assorted members of Team Kurenai rushed after them. Catching up they could hear NaMay Okami's Name being called over and over with a bit of panic slipped in between their calls.

_" Hey Cat Girl, What the hell is going on... Why all the yelling for NaMay?"_ asked Kiba as his doggy pal Akamaru growled a little at Neko because he could smell her cats and Hinata had to held him back.

_"Oh Dog Boy... Have you seen NaMay by any chance? We've been out here searching for her ass for at least 4 hours now... It's almost like she just disappeared."_ said a worried Darka Neko who was trying her hardest to seem calmer on the outside then she was on the inside.

_" No sorry haven't seen her since that Shit with Neji where that Bastard made her hurt Akamaru and insulted Hinata... Man I want to kick his ass so badly, Had NaMay not stepped in I would of been the one fighting him... I'm still going to anyways one of these days."_ The look on Kiba's face was enough for everyone there to believe he was serious.

_" Whatever Kiba, That's not helping us find NaMay... Now stop bitching about that jerk Neji and help us look or go the fuck away caz otherwise you're just wasting our time... I have a real bad feeling about this, She should of came back by now... Something had to happen to her."_ That came from the very concerned Naruto Uzumaki and since he was being very uncharacteristically negative, Hinata and Kiba knew things must of been real bad and decided to take it more seriously.

_" I w-want to help N-Naruto... M-Maybe my Byakugan can f-find her."_ said a red faced Hinata Hyuga who was avoiding eye contact with all of them especially Naruto by watching the Ninja Puppy Akamaru on the ground below her who begin sniffing about trying to pick up on NaMay's scent.

Iruka Umino had his back turned to all of them trying to stay out of their conversation as much as possible but now that they were offering to help in the search he felt he should at least say something:_ " Thank You Hinata, That will help us find her allot faster but I think Akamaru already picked up on her scent while your four were talking, Add his nose with your eyes and we are bound to find her... Assuming she is still somewhere within the Village... As much as I hate to admit it, I am starting to think like Naruto, Something doesn't feel right about all of this, It's not like NaMay to just up and take off for hours at a time not letting anyone know where she is especially not her cousin Neko."_

Akamaru wagged his tail and started yipping in agreement since Kiba has always been able to understand his pal he knew that what Iruka said was true Akamaru had picked up on NaMay's scent._ " Is that so boy, Well what are you waiting for lead the way buddy and if you find her real quick I will give you an extra treat when we get home."_

Akamaru barked excitedly twice before turning his little white body around letting his nose be his guide he took off running as Kiba, Neko, Hinata, Naruto and Iruka followed behind him. They found themselves running into the same patch of woods that Naruto hung out with the stolen scroll by the time Akamaru stopped running to drop his head and sniff around it was already nightfall. The little dog yapped at one tree which got everyone's attention:_ " You say she was leaning on that tree boy."_ Kiba sniffed at the tree as well._" Yeah I see what you mean, She was definitely here I can smell her perfume too."_

_" That's all good and well but where the hell is she now? Hinata, Use those weird eyes of yours to scan the area."_ said Naruto as he climbed up the tree Kiba and his dog were sniffing. Hinata Hyuga nodded her head and yelled out:_ "Byakugan!"_ insistently her white eyes become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulged out as she steadied the surrounding area in search of any sign that her good friend NaMay Okami was still in the area.

_" Well did you find her yet?"_ asked Naruto as jumped down out of the tree and grabbed Hinata's shoulders shaking her until Darka Neko came up behind him shoving him to the forest floor._ "Hey Moron, How you do you expect her to find NaMay if you keep shaking her like that breaking her concentration... Geez use that brain of yours for once."_

Naruto Uzumaki punched the ground in frustration for the only real friend he managed to make without having her treat him like trash as all the others have was missing and there was nothing he could do to find her. It was all getting to him when he felt something poking him in his fist, bringing it up to his face he seen that it was some sort of broken necklace. Neko saw what was in his hand and her eyes want almost as big as Hinata's._ " Where did you find that Dumbass... It's NaMay's I know because there were only two known necklace of Winged Cats in existence, I designed them myself back in our homeland:The Hidden Waterfall."_

Darka reached down her shirt pulling up the Gold chain around her neck until the gold winged Cat charm was visible and it matched exactly to the one Naruto held, only his was done in Sliver._" That just proves that the Mutt is right she was here but something must of happened because nether one of us takes off these necklaces unless as a last resort... I bet she left it as a sign that she is in some kind of trouble."_

_" I-I'm sorry but I am not picking up N-NaMay... B-But... S-S-Someone else... M-More then One..."_ That was all Hinata got out before she felt a prick in the side of her neck, She was so focus on sensing NaMay that she failed to notice the same type of Tranquilizer Dart that took down Okami coming her way even with her X-Ray like vision.

Hinata fell to the ground Kiba tried to go to her when he felt the prick in his neck taking him down also. Then Iruka want down followed by Naruto even the dog Akamaru was shot with a Tranquilizer, Neko was the last to go down and as her eyes were closing she saw multiple pairs of black Ninja Sandals surrounding them all and felt a set of strong hands grabbing her up before everything slipped into complete and total darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

When the light came back into Darka Neko's World, she was hearing voices around her panicking and scared. Once she managed to get her eyes focused enough to look around she realized she was trapped in some kind of Iron Barred Cage laying on a cot and she was not alone Kiba Inuzuka was across from her on another cot yelling out.

_"WHERE'S AKAMARU... AKAMARU... ANSWER ME BOY!"_

_" Kiba, Calm Down Akamaru is fine... Actually he is probably better then fine when our captors tried to dispose of him, He bite one of them on the hand and ran to me. Then snapped at the men as they tried to take him from me up until the point they just let him stay in my cell... He's so smart and adorable... Yes you are boy, Awww, Who's a good boy!"_

Akamaru barked loudly a few times letting his master Kiba know he was there. Neko finally awoke fully and recognized her cousin's voice as the one speaking even though she could not see her yet, Darka knew that was NaMay in the other cell and she also seen that Kiba was wearing her leather jacket, She had to admit he did look good in it but still it was her jacket.

_" NaMay, What the hell happened, Where are we, and Kiba why are you wearing my Jacket?"_ asked Neko. Kiba didn't answer her instead he took her jacket off and handed it to her, he was just so happy that Akamaru was alright that he could of cared less about a silly jacket.

_" You calm down as well Neko, Apparently we were all hit by Tranquilizer Darts and taken by some Shinobies for who knows what reasons, They stripped us of all our weapons and placed us in these cells which it seems they have somehow managed to shut down all of our Ninja Techniques... Also, I don't know where we are, By the time I came to I was already in this cell and they were bringing all of you in here... Naruto and Hinata are in the cell together but I have not heard so much as a peep from ether one of them, So I am assuming they are still out of it... Lastly Iruka Umino was placed in here with me & Akamaru and he has yet to wake ether but he is moving around more so it should be any time now... I wish I could give you guys more answers but I simply have no idea what these Men want from any of us."_

Neko got up and want to the bars so that she could see Okami who was across from her sitting on her cot petting Akamaru watching Iruka stretched out on his cot. Neko turned her eyes to the cell next to NaMay and seen Naruto still out cold but Hinata looked as is she just woke up._" It's alright cousin, At least you are still alive your highness, That's all that matters."_

_" Your Highness? What the hell Neko, What exactly do you mean by that?"_ asked Kiba who picked up on Neko's little slip of the tongue much to her disliking.

_" We might as well tell him and Hinata... If this is what I think it is they are going to find out anyways and Naruto and Iruka already know via the Hokage... You see Kiba, Hinata, I am not exactly what I seem to be... Neko and I are from the Hidden Waterfall, Only we are not just residents there but members of the Royal Family... Neko is a one of our Duchesses and one of my personal Bodyguards for I am the heir to the Throne, Their Princess... I fear that all of you are involved in this mess because of who we are... We came to the Leaf as a means to escape the threat against my life, However I believe this situation we all find ourselves in now is due to those circumstances and I am so sorry to have put you all in this amount of danger... It's all my fault, I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me someday because I know that if anything were to happen to any one of you, I would never be able to forgive myself."_

_" Stop blaming yourself NaMay, You had no idea someone would go as far as to kidnap not only you but the rest of us as well... Which does bring up a very good question, Why take all of us hostage if it was solely about the assassination the Princess of the Waterfall? I am starting to wonder if there is something else happening here but I guess we won't know that answer until they come back... So there is no need for any of us to beat ourselves up over anything... Try to remain as calm as you can until we know what we are dealing with here and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure we all get out of this alive and together."_

That came from their former Sensei Iruka Umino who sat up rubbing the side of his neck, he woke up as NaMay was explaining who she was to Hinata and Kiba. He got up and want to her pulling her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist holding onto her tightly because he was so happy she was unharmed and they finally found her. NaMay on the other hand was not feeling the same as Iruka, She didn't pull away from him though and even took comfort in his hold but it just made it all that much more confusing to her already conflicting feelings when it came to her relationship with him.

_" OUCH MY NECK... DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? "_ Naruto had finally awoken to find himself inside of a cage like type of place with Hinata Hyuga and a set of thick bars was placed in between them with NaMay, Akamaru and Iruka on the other side. Kiba and Neko was across the way, All in the same type of cell stature.

_" W-We were caught N-Naruto... Are you h-hurt?"_ said Hinata in her soft voice as her face turned a slight pinkish color for having actually talked to the boy she liked.

_"I'll be fine Hinata, Just a pain in my neck is all... Nothing this Awesome Ninja can't handle."_ He grinned at her which turned her pink blush into a full blown red. Naruto just looked at her as if she were weird before going on talking._ " NaMay, There you are we were looking for you for a long time, Glad you're okay... Well as okay for someone who stuck in one of these hellholes... Iruka Sensei is there any way to get out of this cage... Maybe I can break the bars somehow."_ Naruto want towards the bar which prompted NaMay Okami to jump to her feet calling out in her unnaturally calm voice:_ "No Naruto, Don't Touch Those!"_

At last her warning was to late for Naruto done had his hands on the bars before her words could reach his ears and the next thing he knew Electricity shoot throughout his body frying him where he stood, had it not been for Hinata's quick thinking of warping a blanket around her hands and grabbing him from behind pulling his body free making them both fall to the ground, Naruto Uzumaki would of been shocked to death.

_"Hinata, Great Job with that blanket and trusting your instincts, You may of just saved Naruto's Life... Naruto, Can you hear me... Give me some kind of sign to let us know that you're alright?"_ said Iruka who got as close to the bars as was possible without touching them leaning down to see his former students closer with NaMay & the puppy Akamaru right there by his side doing the same. Naruto started coughing and trying to move around much to Iruka and NaMay's relief because that meant that he was still alive at least, as he laid in Hinata's arms with the blanket she had wrapped around him.

_"I done the same thing when I first came in here Naruto, That's why I tried to warn you but luckily for me I have my healing factor and it sent me flying backwards, Otherwise I would of been seriously hurt."_ She held her burned & scorched marked hands up for them to see she was telling the truth.

_"Everyone please for your own safety from now on try not to touch the Bars while in here... The Solid Walls seem to be fine but the Iron Bars are all Electrified... So please I beg you be careful around them, I don't want to see any of you get hurt."_ pleaded Iruka Umino after eyeing NaMay's hands and watching Naruto struggle to gain control of his shaking body.

_" Yeah Whatever Iruka Sensei, So what now we just sit here with our thumbs up our butts waiting for our captures to come back to do who knows what kind of hellish tortures... I don't know how any of you feel about that but that plan Sucks._ complained Neko as she stepped away from the bars and was glad she didn't touch them before Naruto did.

_" It does suck Cat Girl but what the hell do you suppose we do then... There is nothing we can do but wait like Iruka Sensei said... We don't even know who we are dealing with here or what they want with us."_ added Kiba while he was pacing the length of their cell avoiding the bars as well.

_" Who asked you Dog Boy... Man why did I have to get stuck in a cell with you..."_ Neko stuck her tongue out at Kiba who returned the same move back at her. Then he suddenly started sniffing the air and wildly looking around as if he was searching for something his dog like eyes stared into the cell across from him before he yelled:

_"WATCH OUT FOR THAT BIG ASS SNAKE PRINCESS!"_

NaMay Okami done seen it before Kiba tried to warn her and was already back-flipping up on top of her cot before the White Serpent that slithered its way into her and Iruka's cage could strike her with it's venomous fangs. The snake pulled its fangs out of the floor where it missed his prey and hissed at NaMay as it curled up one of the legs of her cot going for yet another attack at NaMay. She took one of her feet and kicked her pillow in the Snake's face just as it was about to bite, Then NaMay Okami jumped off the cot onto the back of Iruka Umino who sense what she was going do and shifted her into a piggyback like position so that he could take control of them both easier since the Serpent seemed to be only targeting NaMay. Iruka backed them up as close to the bars as was possible without touching the Electrified surface, he was trying to get as much distance as he could between them and the White Snake.

He backed NaMay into a corner making sure she was on the solid wall and no where near the bars by placing himself in front of her, he was fully prepared to take whatever the large Snake had to dish out. What he forgot though was they were not alone in their cage,The Ninja Dog Akamaru was there. Akamaru growled with his own fangs baring as he charged at the scaly white creature biting down hard damn near ripping the Snake in half in just that first bite.

_" WAY TO GO AKAMARU! GOOD BOY, SHOW THAT SNAKE WHO'S BOSS!"_ Cheered Kiba Inuzuka who was watching with intensity along with Darka Neko, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.

Akamaru went in for another attack aiming for the same place he just bitten, he got his teeth attached and started shaking his head back in forth ripping the pure White Serpent entirely in half this time around. The head flung over near the cots and it's tail end flue towards the bars of the cell, Its snaky guts taking up the middle in a disgusting manner. However as the creature laid dying before the Dog purple vapors started spooling forth from the insides of the Snake. Akamaru's eyes want wide as he let out a loud yelp and dropped over on his back with his four tiny paws sticking up in the air as he was no longer moving.

* * *

><p><em>"NOOOOO! AKAMARU!<em> cried out Kiba who started running for the bars trying to get to his best friend only to find himself shoved back into the solid non-electrified wall by Neko. She rammed her forearm across his neck restraining him as she pinned him to the wall. _" Regardless of what just happened to the Mutt... You getting yourself fried will not help this situation any and you sure as hell will be no help to Akamaru if he still alive over there... Now get a hold of yourself Dog Boy don't make me have to smack some sense back into your Dumbass."_

Kiba brought his left foot up and kicked Neko in her hip forcing her off of him for Neko's hold was to tight on his throat and she was cutting off his air supply. Once he had his voice back and new air in his lungs he said to her:_" I told you to stop calling him a Mutt, You Cat Loving Bitch... But you're right, Me getting myself hurt will not help him..._ he moved closer to the bars so that the others could hear him more clearly._"Iruka Sensei can you please check him and let me know he is still breathing at least?"_ Kiba had tears in his eyes as he asked his teacher to check his beloved dog. Neko in a weaken moment actually showed her compassion by coming up placing one of her hands on Kiba's shoulder in a comforting manner because she knew how much Kiba loved him and even though she preferred cats, she still didn't want the little dog to be hurt or worse dead.

Iruka Umino moved slowly from his spot with NaMay still clinging to his back because he refused to put her down until he was sure she was 100% safe and after seeing what happened to Akamaru and the fact that the Snake was actually after her, Iruka wasn't taking any chances with the girl he came to deeply care for. He walked them over near Akamaru who was still as stiff as a board with his legs in the air as the purple vapors continued to pour out of the disemboweled snake body,That's when everyone in that room heard maniacal laughter echo off in the distance followed by a creepy voice calling out:

_" I wouldn't do that if I were you Iruka Umino... You see the fabled rare White Serpent is quite the fascinating specimen, When it is killed it releases a poisonous toxin that immediately begins to numb whoever touches it... Like that little dog, right now he is still alive but completely numbed from ears all the way to his tail... Should he go without any medical treatment any longer then a few hours he will die being as small as he is... Now should you or that Divine one on your back touch it, You will have a few days at most before the toxin travels through your blood system."_

The voice took a moment to let out a bit more eerie laughter before going on, which was sounding closer to all those locked away in the cells but yet they still seen no body to go with the voice._ " To think when I set out today to in screach of new test subjects, Who would of ever thought that I would strike gold with not only the Heir to the Hyuga Clan but the Nine Tails Brat as well."_

A burst of smoked suddenly appeared in the middle of the alleyway that separated the cell NaMay was in from the one Neko was in. Once the smoke cleared out stepped two ominousness male figures. The first one was a tall buff looking man covered from head to toe in a black robe with a mask covering all of his face except for his eyes which had unusual coloring: Light green with no pupils and where the white part should of been it was blood red. Over his forehead he wore what Okami and Neko knew all to well, A Waterfall Headband with a slash through it.

The second one was an extremely pale-skinned slenderer man with waist-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He wore plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back. He looked almost like the dead White Snake laying in NaMay and Iruka's cell only in human form. That one stepped closer to their cell peering his creepy eyes on them and it became apparent that he had been the one speaking and wasn't finished yet.

For he licked his lips with a tongue that was way to long for any normal man to have and began speaking once more picking up from where he left off:_" More importantly, I scored myself not One but Two members of the Divine Race...Granted one of them is not of pure blood..."_ He stopped to look over his shoulder eyeing Darka Neko with such hatred that she actually took a step back out of a sudden fear that overcame her and was trying to avoid his gaze. He let out a sly laugh before turning back to watch his true prey in her cousin.

_" You NaMay Okami are of the highest pure blood known to all the Divine... Aren't you my dear? I can practically taste that ancient bloodline of yours radiating off of you and right into my mouth and it is sending me such a blessed high."_ The white skinned guy moved a little closer towards her cell making Iruka moved them farther back away from him but it didn't matter because the man next to him grabbed his arm stopping his movement.

_" Orochimaru,You gave me your word you would control yourself while dealing with the Divine... Don't make me have to kill you...They are worth more to me then your life... I don't care what you do with the rest of these rejects but the Divine are off limits at least until I get paid in full, Then you can do whatever sick twisted things you wish with them."_

_"Oh Kakuzu, How you do love to spool my fun but at last I did give you my word and I had no intention of ever killing this one... Oh No, not with the darkness that is lurking inside of her just begging to be unleashed, even my little Serpent friend could sense it and that is why it want after her and only her alone... I wasn't even sure she was of the real deal until that little test... It's a pity that insuperable canine had to interfere though and destroy one of my rare specimens but It's no big lost, It done as it was supposed to in the end which was seek out the real Divine."_

_" SHUT UP, YOU CREEPY SNAKE BASTARD... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ANYWAYS, NAMAY DOESN'T HAVE A MEAN BONE IN HER BODY BIT MORE SOME STUPID DARKNESS LURKING!"_ yelled Naruto Uzumaki who had to have Hinata Hyuga help him stand up for the effects of the shock he received was still in play just not as badly as before.

Iruka Umino tighten his grip on NaMay's legs that were wrapped around his waist since she was still in a piggy-back stance as he worked up enough courage to speak._ " Wait a minute here Orochimaru, You just said that you didn't even know she was of the Divine until your little Snake Test so this could not of had anything at all to do with the Threat against her life as the Waterfall Princess and is nothing more then a coincidence that you are taking advantage of... Right?"_

_" Ooo Kakuzu, You never told me she was your Princess... I had no idea I was in the presence of Royalty."_ said Orochimaru as he took his arm back from his partner and done a fancy bow. Kakuzu just shrugged his shoulders refusing to comment, So Orochimaru want on speaking because the guy really loved to hear himself talk it seems: _" Yes you are absolutely right Iruka Umino, You always were a such a clever one. It's no surprise you want on to become one of the best Teachers at the Academy after I was done with you... It is a shame though that you choose not to join me while you had the chance, We could of already gotten rid of the troublesome Kakashi Hatake..."_

Orochimaru let that thought sank in as he moved over to cage next to theirs where he stared down Naruto as Hinata hid behind him._"Those eyes of yours Hinata Hyuga truly they are splendid and would do wonders for my research... As for you Nine Tails Brat, That Demon Fox of yours combined with what is hidden away in the Princess would make for unbeatable team... However since you had the nerve to defend her as you done, It is apparently clear that you don't know your friend as well as you claim too... No matter though, You will see soon enough once I unleash her Inner-soul."_

_"You will do no such a thing, I would rather kill myself before I allow the likes of you or anyone else to bring forth that Abomination on the World."_said NaMay Okami speaking up for the first time since the Snake Attack.

Orochimaru grinned at her before saying:_ " Very Noble of you Princess, However we both know you can not kill yourself... As a matter of fact just how old are you now NaMay? You look to be that of a teenage girl but we both know that is not true ether since the Divine Race is infamous for their ageing patterns, What was the ratio again Kakuzu?"_

_"For roughly every Five years of a normal Human's Lifespan the Divine Race ages only One... In a way they are considered Immortal because of their extended lifespans even the ones who are of half-blood have a longer degree of life only theirs is slightly shorter then that of a pure-blood."_ stated Kakuzu as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

NaMay Okami slide down the back of Iruka Umino taking a few steps before he grabbed her putting himself in front of her again for Iruka did not trust ether one of these men and would of rather gave his life for hers if it came down to it. NaMay knew what Iruka was trying to, so she moved to his side holding his hand instead of hiding behind him because she wanted to look into the eyes of Kakuzu while she said what she was about to say next:

_"How could you fall so low Lord Kakuzu to join forces with someone who is as clearly demented as this Orochimaru...Any sane person would want nothing at all to do with the darkness... Lord Kakuzu, You used to be a well respected member of our Royal Guard with countless Honors bestowed upon you... What happened to turn you into this? Frankly, I find this arrangement beneath a Warrior of your standards and it saddens me that you are reduced to this."_

Orochimaru could sense Okami getting inside of Kakuzu's head and not wanting to lose his business partner he decided he needed to do something and do something now before she got Kakuzu to turn against him._" Enough of this chatter... Kakuzu come, We are leaving now... All of you have a pleasant night's sleep because in the morning the real fun begins, Heehee." _Orochimaru throw something to the ground and a big cloud of grey smoke appeared and when it disappeared nether man was there leaving all the Cellmates to sit and ponder everything that they just heard for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi Hatake had been camped out in a large branchy Pine Tree for quite some time now as he keeping tabs on the group who were kidnapped a few hours ago. He decided to follow behind Naruto, Iruka and Neko once he realized that NaMay Okami was M.I.A. (Missing in Action) for far to long and even though he didn't particularly like the girl due to her dealings with one of his foes in the Leaf. It didn't matter because the simple fact of it was Okami was still under the Highest Protection Order that the Hidden Leaf had, So that meant it was Kakashi along with every other loyal Ninja in the Village; Sworn Duty to make sure she stays alive as long she and her cousin Darka Neko remained under that order.

Sitting up in that tree watching the hideout that now was hosting the young Shinobi of the Leaf he was glad he trusted his instincts and hid himself while the group had their discussion out in the woods trying to convince Hinata and Kiba to join them or he would been in the same boat as they all find themselves in right now. Kakashi didn't know all the details but he knew enough to understand all those Genin and Iruka Umino were in some serious trouble especially when he spotted Orochimaru thrown into the mix. Once Kakashi Hatake felt the coast was clear enough for him to exit the tree he was station in he hopped down and made his way back to the Village in search of one Might Guy because even the great Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake had to admit he was going to need some backup in order to rescue everyone out of the clutches of that Maniac Orochimaru and his insane followers.

* * *

><p><em>"Good Job Lee, Now give me 500 jumping jacks to complement the 1,000 set ups you just done!"<em>

_" Yes Sir Guy Sensei!"_

Might Guy was out training his prized student Rock Lee while his other promising pupil Neji Hyuga stood around watching after having had enough for Guy's crazy training antics for the day, not to mention he was still boiling over his encounter with his newest teammates Darka Neko and especially NaMay Okami due to how in his view, she publicly humiliated him by standing up for his weak useless cousin Hinata in a crowded room full of his Peers and Teachers. That was something Neji could not let go of and planned to hold it against her.

Kakashi Hatake appeared behind Might Guy who without turning to look at his eternal rival said:_ "Kind of late to be taking a leisurely stroll Isn't Kakashi... What has happened to the girls?"_

Rock Lee stopped his jumping jacks as his Sensei's voice reached his ears:_" Something has happened to the lovely NaMay and her cousin Neko?"_ he moved closer to the two Jonin so that he could hear better.

_" Actually yes Lee, Both cousins along with Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and even that idiot Iruka Umino have all been kidnapped by Orochimaru... I done spoke to the Hokage and he has granted me permission to form a rescue party, However it is to be done in secret so as to not start a Panic among the Hidden Leaf Civilians and all members of my group are to be of my choosing... Which brings me to why I am here... Guy since they are your charges now, I was assuming you would want to take part."_Kakashi said that last part with a bit of anger due to the fact that he was the original one to take over the training the Divine Cousins and would of been had it not been for his little spat with Iruka in the Hokage Tower. Something that still ate at Kakashi Hatake and gave him even more reason to hate Iruka Umino.

_"You assumed right Kakashi, Team Guy is all over this!"_ Might Guy said with a thumbs up and a smile completely oblivious to Kakashi's change in speech.

_"You may be all over it Guy Sensei but you can count me out, I will not left a finger to help ether one of those people."_ said Neji Hyuga folding his arms over his chest staring at Guy in a defiant manner.

_" Neji, I am shocked how could you say such a thing about our comrades while they are in need of our aid."_ stated Rock Lee as his already big eyes grower even bigger due to him not believing what he had just heard.

_" I will take Neji Hyuga's place, Why you might ask because My own follow comrades have been taken against their will and I am not as selfish as some other people here."_ Shino Aburame appeared in a swarm of bugs right next to Rock Lee turning his sunglassed eyes towards Neji before going on talking:_ " You may even be asking yourself how I knew all of you were out here discussing this matter, Well that is a simple answer it was because I placed a female tracking beetle on you Kakashi Hatake once I realized that you were involved in the situation between Iruka Umino and Okami whom I watch carefully in the shadows for I find her very intriguing."_

_" You know Shino that's a little creepy not to mention makes you seem like a bit of a stalker but with that being said I have no problem with you joining in the mission since as you stated Hinata and Kiba even Akamaru are among those captured... We could of really used Neji's Byakugan, however due to what happened between him and NaMay earlier this evening I am going to allow him to remain out of this mission as he wanted."_

_" I have been told that before Kakashi Hatake however my insects and I found Okami to be quite the fascinating specimen, She is no mere mortal and therefore we watch her every move waiting for the day we get to see what is inside of her emerge outside of only thing we don't find fascinating about her is her romantic dwellings with Iruka Umino,the age difference between them is a bit unnerving even to ones such us... We are in agreement with you Kakashi Hatake, Okami is to much of a youngling for likes of the mate she is drawn too."_

_"What are you two talking about NaMay Okami could be well older then you or I Kakashi, if anything Iruka is the younger of the two... None of you really know a thing about the Divine do you? Well let me fill you in on one of the most famous thing that, That Race is known for and it is their longevity in life... All those beautiful Angelic creatures are said to have only age every one year compared to any normal human's five years worth of growth... Youth truly does shine brightly among the Divine!"_ Might Guy struck a dramatic pose after he said that.

Kakashi tried to hide his own shock at that statement, He really didn't have any idea in regards to anything to do with the Divine Race, so not wanting to show Guy his lack of knowledge because he knew he would never hear the end of it out of Guy. Kakashi figured the best thing to do was change the topic back to the Mission at hand._" Be that as it may Guy, That has absolutely nothing to do with rescuing everyone unless that could be a possibility as to why they were taken in the first place, Orochimaru has always been obsessed with achieving an Immortality Technique... We won't know anything standing around here clucking like a bunch of old hens, Now let's get moving I will explain my plan on the way."_

Rock Lee and Shino Aburame followed behind their Captain on this mission Kakashi Hatake, However Might Guy stayed behind for a moment so that he could have a private word with his student Neji Hyuga.

_"Neji, I understand your feelings towards NaMay and Neko especially after having witnessed firsthand that little display at the Restaurant and I am not at all suggesting you make amends right away but I am going to at least ask you to think about this Neji, Those girls are going to be with our group for an undetermined amount of time and you will have to work with them rather you like it or not because they are apart of this team...Now ask yourself do you really want someone you are feuding with to be the one out there with you while your Life is literally in danger of being taken from you without a moment's notice? Now I got to get going because their lives are already in danger but seriously think about what I said before you make any decisions to entirely write off ether one of the cousins."_

Might Guy patted Neji Hyuga on his back in a reassuring manner a few times before taking off to catch up to the rescue team.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe this is happening, How am I supposed to say Goodbye to my best friend?"<em> Kiba Inuzuka was crouched down as close to the bars of his and Darka Neko's cell as was humanly possible without actually touching the electrified iron, he was looking into the cell across from his because inside of that one laid his four-legged furry friend Akamaru. The puppy he loved dearly was fighting for his life due to a snake attack that sent out poisonous vapors as it was killed and there wasn't a damn thing Kiba could do but watch.

Akamaru was not alone in the cell he had NaMay Okami and Iruka Umino with him._" Kiba you can't think like that, I made a promise that we are all getting out of here alive together that includes Akamaru... I know it is hard to see him like this but have a little Faith that everything will work out in the end."_ Iruka tried to offer his former student some comforting words but seeing the tears threatening to slip down Kiba's eyes he wasn't to sure how much his words were helping.

NaMay was leaning down over top of Akamaru listening to the little White Dog's Heartbeat. She could hear how much it was slowing down as the poison made its way into his blood stream._" From the sound of it he doesn't have very much longer until the effects take him over, Something has to be done or as much as I hate to say it, We will lose him."_

_"NAMAY, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"_yelled out Darka Neko.

_"What other choice is there Neko, I am the only one who can do anything to save him...These cells somehow nullify our Ninja Techniques but what I am about to do has nothing at all to do with me being a Ninja, It is entirely a family trait passed down from generation to generation...Besides you heard Orochimaru say that in a normal human that poison will take a few days to take effect but since Akamaru is such a small dog he only has a few hours which is why it has to be done and since I nor You are what is considered normal humans, We probably will have even longer for it to take hold."_ tried to reason NaMay to her cousin.

_" DAMMIT NAMAY, YOU'RE ABOUT TO MAKE A NARUTO LEVEL STUPID MISTAKE!"_

_" HEY! SCREW YOU NEKO... WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON... I'M SO CONFUSED, NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE!"_ That came from Naruto Uzumaki who was in the cell with Hinata Hyuga, right next to NaMay, Iruka, and Akamaru.

NaMay didn't respond to ether of them instead she pulled off the flap she made on the back of her shirt for easier access to her winged seal,then placed her hands together in a prayer's pose readying her summoning when she felt another set of hands on hers._" Are you sure this is wise? Even if what they said about your ageing at a different rate then most people is true, That is still no guarantee that this substance will react in the way you think... You are taking a very huge risk here NaMay."_

_"Iruka, I can't just sit here and let Akamaru die... How do you really expect me to live myself if that happens or Kiba for that matter he will be completely heartbroken...Look at him over there, It is very clear that this little guy means everything to him, So I have to at least try no matter the risk."_ NaMay removed her hands out from under Iruka's hands and She undone her long braid letting her dark purple hair flow behind her as she placed her hands together once again in a prayer's pose and closed her eyes determined to do this no matter what anyone said even with what came out of Iruka's mouth next:_"I feel the same way about you as Kiba does about Akamaru, I understand why you feel you need to do this, So I won't stop you but please be very careful and if it becomes to much then I beg you to just stop... I couldn't live with myself if I let you die."_

NaMay Okami didn't say anything to him instead she begin speaking in the same unrecognizable Divine language that she used before when healing Iruka's back wound. She stopped speaking and a bright violet glow surrounded the black winged tattoo seal on her shoulder-blades as it began to shift extending outwards growing into very real Feathery Black Wings.

NaMay's dark purple eyes opened as she leaned over Akamaru once more, placing her prayer hands over his heart slowly pulling them apart tiny violet particles dripped down and her wings spread out taking up most of the cell, just as Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Rock Lee made their way into the chambers where they were all being held. They like everyone else couldn't help but watch the Divine Healing Princess at work.

No one made a so much as a sound until her wings receded and the heavenly glow disappeared. Akamaru was the first to brake the silence as he barked happily rolling over onto his paws once more full of energy much to Kiba's surprise and delight._"Akamaru! Wait, I don't understand... What just happened? How is he running around right now when a minute ago he was laying there dying right before my eyes?"_

Neko was the one to answer him:_" It's NaMay's ability as one of the pure Divines... She can heal just about anything but at a price, In order for it to work my cousin has to take in whatever the other has wrong with them."_

_" WOW! but wait so that means the poison is inside of her now instead of Akamaru... No wonder you were yelling at her not to do anything Neko."_ concluded Kiba Inuzuka.

_"Poison?"_ asked Kakashi Hatake making everyone in the cells realize that him, Guy and Lee were there.

_" Hey Kakashi Sensei, Bushy Brow Sensei and Bushy Brows, When did you all get here, Did they kidnap you three too?"_questioned Naruto.

_"As if anyone can kidnap Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey Might Guy or The Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village Rock Lee."_ Guy done a heroic pose by placing his arms on his hips staring off into space with his chest puffed out which Lee who was standing next to him copied exactly as Kakashi rolled his only visible eye.

_" No Naruto we are were not kidnapped, We are here to rescue all of you... We done had to take out six guards in order to make our way into this room... We don't have much time before Orochimaru or one of his stronger followers notice that some of their men are missing."_ Kakashi want towards Naruto and Hinata's cell with a ring of keys, He want to grab the Iron Door when Naruto yelled out:_"STOP KAKASHI SENSEI... ALL THESE BARS ARE ELECTRIFIED...TRUST ME I KNOW FROM PERSONAL EXPERIENCE!"_Naruto held up his now blackened and burned hands to prove it just as NaMay done.

_" All these bars were Electrified Naruto but not anymore thanks to Hinata's teammate Shino Aburame and his bugs they shorted out the machine that powered the cells... As a matter of fact, He is in the control room right now watching the monitors for any signs of the enemy... Now stop your yelling you Knucklehead before someone comes in here and discovers us."_

Hinata Hygua was still watching NaMay Okami for someone who could see things others couldn't what she just witnessed was something else entirely and she couldn't help but look at her friend which was why she was the first to notice. So in her small voice she said to NaMay:_" Y-You already healed Akamaru... S-So, why are you still sitting like that? Y-You have not moved since your wings want away."_

_"That's because I can't move Hinata,Well not entirely anyways...I can already feel everything below my waist kind of numbing even as I speak and It's traveling up the rest of my body... I rather just sit here until I absolutely have to move."_ Upon hearing that Iruka Umino rushed to NaMay's side._" Tell me you didn't take it all in?"_ when she didn't answer his question he knew she didn't listen to him and stop when it became to much and now had every ounce of Poison running through her veins that was in Akamaru.

Rock Lee was unlocking Kiba and Neko's cell as Might Guy stood guard at the door his fist ready to knockout anyone who dared entered. Once Kakashi let Naruto and Hinata out he moved on to NaMay, Iruka and Akamaru's cell. As soon as he opened the door Akamaru ran out jumping into the arms of Kiba who happily hugged his dog tightly.

Kakashi Hatake walked into the cell he unlocked took one look at the floor where the white snake remains was ripped in half and he simply said: _" White Snake huh,with teeth marks that are to sharp and deeply embedded to be human... I think I'm starting to get the picture here...Orochimaru sent this Serpent and Akamaru took it out, Only since it is a rare White Snake it left behind poisonous toxins that ended up in Akamaru's system and what we walked in on was you Okami taking those same toxins into yourself in order to save a dog... I'm right aren't I?"_

_"Yes Kakashi, NaMay believes she can withstand the posion longer then Akamaru but as you just heard her, It is already effecting her body... Also this rare White Snake want solely after NaMay because it could sense something inside of her that Orochimaru was very excited about finding."_ Iruka gave Kakashi a knowing look after he said that which did not go unnoticed by Okami and as much as those two hated one another, they hated Orochimaru even more so for he had a major role in the reason behind their own hatred towards each other.

_"I don't give a shit about Orochimaru but my cousin better not die over this or I will personally hold that Snake Bastard responsible and bring the entire force of power that the Village of the Hidden Waterfall has on his ass until he is as ripped in half as his little buddy there."_ said a very serious Darka Neko who was leaning up against the cell door listening into their conversation while watching her cousin.

_"Neko, This is not entirely Orochimaru's fault, Yes he sent the Serpent in here with the attention of attacking. However I made the decision to use my gift in order to save Akamaru and I would do it again without question just look how happy both he and Kiba are...To me that was worth a few days of pain on my part, most of which I will not even feel due to the Paralysis already setting in... Come now cousin you know full well I don't do anything without thinking ahead, Did you really think I would take Poison into myself without a backup plan in the works...Trust me as long as nothing else unexpected happens, I will survive this order."_NaMay lifted her head up and smiled at the camera that was recording everything that was happening and even though she could not see him, Okami knew Shino was smiling back at her which was why it was no surprise that she along with everyone else heard his voice over the intercom.

_"My Insects have informed me of Multiple Enemy sightings, Everyone evacuate the area immediately."_

Iruka picked up NaMay the way a groom carries his bride over the threshold, he was planning to carry her rather she was numbed fully or not. Naruto was the only other person who needed a little help with walking due to his shock which Hinata was more then willing to lend him a shoulder to lean on as they followed behind the Rescue Team with Kakashi taking the lead Rock Lee in the middle and Might Guy taking up the rear.

Everything was going fine as Kakashi Hatake lead them through the same passage that he, Guy and Lee used to get inside the cell area. They were nearing the exit when they heard a rumbling noise and the ground beneath their sandal clad feet begin to tremble breaking away before any of them knew what had happened they all found themselves falling down what seemed at the time to be an endless pit of some sort.


	16. Chapter 16

The pit they fell into was not endless as everyone thought while going down, It did indeed have an end and only Kakashi Hatake landed gracefully, everyone else laid spiraled out around a large square area. Both Darka Neko and Hinata Hyuga had hit their heads on the way down and were no long conscious as blood ran down their foreheads. Kiba Inuzuka had his dog Akamaru tucked tightly into his shirt and tried to do a barrel-roll while landing in an attempt to brake the fall, which fortunately it worked for them and they remained relativity unharmed.

Rock Lee and Might Guy grabbed a hold of one another during the fall and started spinning together trying to gain some control and even after they landed safely they still hold onto each other just glad to be alive. Iruka Umino lost his grip on NaMay Okami during the plummet, he ended up smacking up against one of the dirt walls where the sound of one of his bones snapping echoed around the pit. NaMay found herself heading towards the ground at to fast of a pace since Iruka practically tossed her during the fall which made her go at a faster speed then the rest but luckily for her Shino Aburame was already in the pit and had been for some time, so he ended up catching Okami before she could hit the ground. Lastly Naruto Uzumaki ended up with his ass up in the air because somehow he managed to get his head stuck in the dirt floor of the pit. His Sensei Kakashi landed on his feet right next to Naruto and was now trying to pull the boy out of his dirt prison.

_"Is any one seriously hurt?"_ called out Rock Lee finally letting go of his Sensei. Guy got up and want to help Kakashi pull Naruto out of the ground between the two of them they pulled him out in no time. Lee want to help Kiba wrap up Neko and Hinata's heads before running some smelling salts under their noses waking them both up.

_"I think I am fine Lee, Thanks to Shino here...Which does make me have to ask the obvious question, How did you end up here Shino? We just heard your voice over the Intercom before we left the holding cells and we thought you were safely still in the control room."_ said NaMay who was leaning against Shino for support.

_"Yes I was in the control room after my announcement I was making my way out when two men got the jump on me and before I knew what was happening I was thrown in here... Now you will ask how is that possible when the roof on this place was solid until you all fell through, Well that is a simple answer on that wall behind where Iruka Umino hit there is a hidden door camouflaged to blend into the Earthen wall... Lastly Okami, I received your silent message loud and clear and my response is they do indeed however there is only one way to apply them in this situation and it is what most consider an Intimate act."_

_"That's fine Shino, I am willing to do whatever it takes."_

Shino Aburame was waiting to hear that, so without wasting any more time discussing the matter he tilted NaMay's head to be even with his, then he slightly unzipped his high collared jacket enough so that only she could see his lips before he pressed them up against hers in what appeared to everyone else in the pit to be a very long opened mouthed kiss shocking all of them to their core especially Iruka Umino who just happened to walk over to them right when Shino done it.

_" Man, I must of hit my head harder then I thought because I think I'm hallucinating... I could swear I just seen my cousin kissing her stalker, That creepy insect guy, Shino something."_ said Neko rubbing her bandaged up head. Kiba who was still next to her responded with:_" Well, Cat Girl if that's the case then we are all hallucinating because that is what I seen too."_

_"As did I Neko."_ chimed in Rock Lee who was finishing wrapping up Hinata's bloody forehead which was not easy with her nodding in agreement.

Naruto sat in between Guy and Kakashi rubbing his eyes to make sure he saw it as well and when the image was still there he jumped up running over to Shino and NaMay yelling at them:_" THAT HAD TO HAVE BEEN THE WEIRDEST KISS I EVER SEEN... WHAT THE HELL NAMAY, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH IRUKA SENSEI... WHY ARE YOU KISSING THIS BUG LOVING WEIRDO?"_

_"You know I would like to know the answer to that myself."_ added in Iruka who was holding one of his hands over his arm staring intently at NaMay Okami.

Shino turned his face away from them to zip back up his jacket since he didn't like people to see his face leaving NaMay to deal with Naruto and Iruka.

_"Okay calm down Naruto, That was not what it looked like Shino was just helping out is all... As you all know he has insects inside of him that he can control, what you probably didn't know is that some of them eat the toxins that come into his body even poisonous ones... He was simplely planting some of those antitoxin bugs into my system to help counterbalance the poison I took from Akamaru and the only way for that to happen had to be through direct contact... I much rather he place them in my mouth, then going in the other route... Also Naruto. Mine and Iruka's relationship is none of your business, We haven't even decided what we are to each other yet and you were there when the Hokage said it is was to be kept secret...So please stop going around yelling out things of that nature, you are just making a difficult situation that much more difficult."_

_"Kind of to late for that now NaMay, due to that moron Naruto's loud mouth but I am glad to hear you weren't making out with your admitted stalker and Thanks Shino, I guess for helping save her."_ Neko said trying to stand up only to get dizzy and fell back down.

_"DAMMIT NEKO, STOP CALLING ME A MORON!_

Naruto took a minute to look back and forth between NaMay and Iruka before he said in a less yelling tone of voice:  
><em>"Come off it already NaMay, You can sit there trying to deny there is nothing between you and Iruka Sensei all you want but I know different...I seen you two together and you just fit...Now stop fighting yourself and accept it or better yet, Enjoy it...You couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend then Iruka Sensei."<em>

_" How would you know that Naruto? Aww, Was he one of your former boyfriends... Man Naruto, I didn't think you were that way or that you were Iruka Sensei."_ Kiba couldn't hold in his laughter at that nether could Kakashi who was trying his best to stay out of this conversation but he couldn't help himself because he had question Iruka Umino sexuality before himself and up until this thing with Okami he had to wonder if Iruka didn't prefer the company of men over that of women since Kakashi has never seen him out with a woman before.

_"Nice one Dog Boy...Way to stick it to both of them in one shot."_ Neko high-fived Kiba, then joined in the laughter going on between him and Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto wasn't finding what Kiba said funny at all and he balled his fist up wanting very badly to punch Kiba in his dog loving face only to be held back by the collar of his orange jumpsuit by Shino Aburame because regardless of how he personally felt about Kiba Inuzuka, he was still one of his teammates and Shino always looked out for the well-being his teammates.

_"Shouldn't we be searching for a way out of here instead of discussing my possible relationships... The height of this pit is much to high for a climb without the right equipment, So that is out of the question... Hmm, Hinata do you think you are strong enough to use your Byakugan in order to locate that hidden door Shino spoke of?"_ Iruka Umino was trying to regain some sense of the bigger priorities into his fellow comrades but mostly he wanted everyone to stop talking about his love life.

_"I-I can try... Byakugan!"_ Hinata's oddly white light violet like eyes became more distinct as the veins near their temples bulged out and she searched the pit. She stayed like that for a few moments surveying everything in an x-ray vision that was an exclusive Kekkei Genkai known only to the Hyuga clan._" I t-think I found it... S-Straight back behind you Guy Sensei."_ Rock Lee throw one of his Throwing Stars in the direction that Hinata was pointing at to mark the spot.

_" Right, Leave this to me!"_ said Might Guy with his signature Good Guy Thumbs Up Pose.

He then yelled out _"LEAF WHIRLWIND"_ as he want soaring in the air twirling about in a cluster of kicks which Guy landed on the wall where Lee's Throwing-Star was sticking clouds emerged burring everyone's vision but once it faded away the wall gave way and the door was not only visible but wide opened showing them the outside world.

_"Good Job Guy Sensei!"_ called out a proud Rock Lee who was already helping Hinata Hyuga to her feet preparing to leave.

Might Guy gave Rock Lee a pinging smile then walked over to NaMay Okami and knelt down beside her leaning forward exposing his strong muscular back._"From the looks of Iruka's right arm that he has been trying to hide this entire time, I would say it is most likely broken...Which means you are going to be needing a new carrier my Noble Student... So hop on, I am sure your legs even numbed as they may be, are still strong enough to withstand a Youthful Piggyback Ride until we can get you into a treatment center and get that all of those vile toxins out of your Divine Blood."_

NaMay's purple eyes shot to Iruka's right arm which he quickly used his left hand to move it behind his back out of her sight, She looked at him with pleading in her those some sad eyes and Iruka Umino knew what she was thinking which is why he said to her:_"No, Wasn't the poison enough for you...You can't keep taking everything into yourself NaMay even if you do have an incredible healing factor, There must be a limit to it somewhere...I'll be fine until we get to the Hospital...You just take care of yourself for now, Poison is allot more serious and deadly then a broken arm."_

_"If I can take away your pain even for a second Iruka then it would be worth it..."_ Whatever Okami had planned to say next got cut short by Naruto Uzumaki grabbing her under her armpits and placing her onto Might Guy's waiting back and Guy immediately stood up causing her to have to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling backwards. He lead them out the doorway which made Rock Lee follow suit throwing Hinata Hyuga up on his back just like his Sensei had NaMay even though Hinata was well enough to walk on her own, that fact didn't seem to matter to Lee.

Naruto and Kakashi were next to exit the door leaving only Kiba, Akamaru and Neko still in the pit. Kiba Inuzuka want to help Darka Neko up since he saw her get dizzy before due to her head injury but Darka wasn't having any of it she slapped his hands away from her causing Akamaru to growl at her with each slap._" Come on Cat Girl, Let us help you...Rather you like it or not you got hurt during that fall and can barely stand, Now stop being such a stubborn pain in my ass and lean on me already!"_

Neko grunted before standing up on her own two feet taking a few steps away from Kiba and his puppy._" Look Dog Boy, I'm fine so leave me..."_ Neko grabbed her bandaged head as the pit started to spin around her making her stop her speech before it really began. Kiba had to dash to catch her before she want down on her face._" Ha Ha, Oh yeah your really fine."_ he said while rolling his eyes, then he throw her over his shoulder waist first. Kiba was going to carry her out of that pit against her will because she left him no other choice for he was not leaving her behind.

Darka was hitting Kiba on his back area trying to resist him until she felt something come down hitting her on her bottom at first she thought it was Kiba coping a feel or something until another solid object hit again. Both Neko and Kiba looked up at the same time but it was to late for a mirage of earth was coming down over them, Kiba had enough time to fling Akamaru through the opened door before he along with Darka were buried under a mountain of dirt and rock.


	17. Chapter 17

Outside Akamaru laid on his side in front of Naurto, He was laying on his side whining from the throw his master give him in order to save him from being buried inside. Everyone outside could feel the aftershock of the cave in and they seen that the once opened door was now sealed again only this time by a layer of earthly matter with Kiba and Neko no where in sight.

NaMay was practically choking Might Guy since she still had her arms around his neck as she called out desperately for her cousin and Kiba Inuzuka. She was becoming hysterical which was entirely uncharacteristic of her. Okami was always so calm and collected so this little stunt took everyone by surprise especially when her shoulder blades started to grow out her wings only there was something different about them this time around and Naruto Uzumaki was the first to point it out.

_" What the hell? Namay I thought you had to summon your wings for them to come out... Huh, it looks like those are different colored too...Yeah they are, One White and One Black...That's strange because when you took the poison out of the puppy they were both black, Same with when you healed Iruka Sensei... Hmm, Never seen the White ones before now."_

Upon hearing Naruto it suddenly hit NaMay what was really happening and she ended up flipping backwards off of Might Guy landing in the grass in front of Kakashi Hatake who she purposely aimed for because she knew out of all the people there he was probably the only one who do what she was about to ask of him. Struggling to form sensible words and keep her wings from emerging, she finally got out the following:

_"HIT ME HARD ENOUGH TO KNOCK ME OUT... I BEG YOU, DO IT NOW BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!"_

Kakashi Hatake couldn't believe his ears and at first didn't think she was serious until she grabbed his legs while panting clearly trying to keep something inside of her at bay, he could see that much in her crazed eyes. Kakashi took his hand and karate chopped into a pressure point near NaMay's Throat knocking her out instantly as she begged him to do and what little of her two tone wings that managed to escape retreated back into her sealed tattoo.

_"KAKASHI YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU ACTUALLY HIT HER LIKE THAT!"_ yelled out an enraged Iruka Umino who ended up taking his good fist to punch Kakashi Hatake in the mouth before being restrained by Might Guy.

_" Whoa there partner, You heard the Divine NaMay she wanted to be knocked out...That whole scene just now didn't seem like the Namay we all know...That poison must be effecting her youthful self more then we thought, Maybe it is for the best that she remains unconscious until we can get the toxins out of her... Let's focus on retrieving her cousin Neko and Kiba since they never came out of that pit."_

Evil laughter rang out around all of them followed by a creepy male voice saying:

_"Aww that's to bad, at least it was only the half breed trapped inside and not the precious Divine pure blood."_

_" WE DONE KNOW IT'S YOU, SO SHOW YOURSELF YOU SNAKE LOVING BITCH!"_ yelled out Naruto Uzumaki as he picked up the unconscious NaMay Okami moving her out of the line of fire by taking her over to Hinata Hygua who was watching Akamaru dig frantically with his claws at the mountain of dirt blocking the doorway where he thought his master was trapped. Hinata was using her Byakugan to search for any signs of ether Neko or Kiba, so far she found nothing.

Orochimaru showed alone in a dark cloud of smoke in front of where Kakashi was standing rubbing his mouth and Guy was releasing his hold on Iruka. Naruto returned to stand next to his teachers not once taking his eyes off of Orochimaru nether was Shino Aburame who was hidden up in one of the nearby trees watching everyone.

_"Correction,they were trapped but not anymore."_ Neji Hyuga appeared carrying a knocked out Kiba over his shoulder while a weaken Neko hung onto his side looking as if she could pass out at any second.

Rock Lee let out a gasp as he seen them, then rushed to help out his comrades and with tears in his eyes he said:_" Neji, You came after all...I am so proud of your youthful spirit and have never seen it shining as bright as it is in this very moment, You look so Heroic but I have to ask how did you manage to get both Kiba and Neko out of that deep pit?"_ Lee want to put Neko's arm around his neck to help her walk better but she ended up smacking it away and walking on her own accord, only it was more of a wobble then actual steps. She stumbled over to Hinata & NaMay before she finally want down landing next to her cousin, fighting her own attempts at becoming unconscious.

_"Well Lee, by the time I got to the Pit there was clear signs of a cave in and the pit itself was pilled up high with fallen earthly matter and there was Neko just sitting on top of that pile with the unconscious Kiba's body laying across her lap. She had the most bewitching look upon her face as if she had no idea what was going on around her, Actually she still has that look on her face probably from her obvious head injury... I honestly have no idea how she ended atop the fallen structure and I am not so sure she does ether...We may never know but I guess the important thing is they are safe for now, How they survived doesn't really matter."_

Rock Lee nodded after getting his answer and he then took Kiba Inuzuka off of Neji's shoulder bringing him over to where the other injured were starting to pile up. Akamaru insistently stopped his digging when he smelled his master and rushed over to him licking his face trying to wake him up but it was not working so the little dog laid down next to him letting out tiny little whimpers of sadness.

_"Ha Ha, It seems like you are loosing your members by the minute Kakashi...To bad the loudmouth Jinchuriki is still awake instead of the Divine one...Just thinking of what her insides would look like on my operating table or when they are placed into one of my test subjects is enough to make a man like myself almost weep."_ Orochimaru's long tongue out licking his lips his snake like eyes targeting Okami in such a sick twisted way that Iruka Umino ended up throwing one of Might Guy's Kunai at Orochimaru's face since he didn't have any of his own weapons on him at the moment. Orochimaru grabbed the Kunai with his Serpent like tongue and flung into up into the tree where Shino sat watching causing him have to jump down into the open in order to avoid being hit.

Suddenly another dark cloud of smoke appeared right next to Orochimaru and out stepped the same man in the black robe from before one Kakuzu.

_"Didn't I tell you to leave the Divine Cousins out of this... You are really starting to irritate me and you know what happens when I get irritated."_

_"Hmm Kakuzu, I am sensing some longings for your old homeland... It's awfully funny that the only ones you are concerned with saving are the two from the Hidden Waterfall Village where you are originally from... The very same Village who treated you as a respected Hero, Only to completely turn their backs against you for one lousy failed mission... I am more surprised at how well you can retain yourself from taking out one of their Royals, Look how easy it would be my shunned friend the Princess isn't even conscious...You'll probably never get this chance again, Do you really want to let it go to waste simply because she is worth more money alive then dead...This could work out perfectly for the both of us, You can get your revenge against the Waterfall by taking her life and I can have what's starring inside that Divine body of hers."_

_"SHUT UP, IF ETHER ONE OF YOU SICK FUCKS GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY FRIEND NAMAY... I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Yelled out Naruto Uzumaki as he done his hand signs for his Shadow Clones and out popped four more Naruto looking just as pissed off as the real one. The four clones rushed both men they were easily taken out without much effect on the enemies behalf.

_"Relax kid, I have no intentions of harming your friend... I will get my revenge on the Waterfall one of these days but it will be by my terms and not yours Orochimaru and my terms does not included the deaths of ether the Princess or the Duchess, I have my reasons for wanting them alive and it is not just about the money but that does play a big part into my reasoning... Now, If you want to stay here and take on these Leaf Ninjas then you are doing it on your own because I have better things to do with my time and you are out of men... So ether come with me and be guarantee to live another day OR take your chances against at least 5 completely unharmed Leaf Shinobi."_

_" Well I am no fool Kakuzu even with me being one of the three great Legendary Sannin, The odds of winning here are not stacked in my favor, Shamefully that leaves me only one real option which is to retreat with you for now... However Leaf Village, Listen to me closely because I am feeling generous I will give you fair warning: Hear me and Hear me clearly,This is far from over...I WILL have the Divine Bloodline in my collection."_ with that chilling pronouncement lingering in the air Orochimaru disappeared leaving Kakuzu behind.

The robed man didn't take off right away instead he stood there searching through the crowd of Leaf Ninjas until his odd shaded green and red eyes spotted who he was searching for, In a flash he teleported himself over to where NaMay Okami laid still knocked out and Darka Neko who was barely hanging on to her own consciousness. Kakuzu had his arms wrapped around both their waist as Hinata Hyuga who was the only one awake near them panicked in fear of the man she ended up curling up into a protective ball trying to hide herself away from the danger she sensed much to her cousin Neji disappointment but he expected as much from a coward like her.

Naruto Uzumaki want charging at him fist out ready to pound in his weird face only to find himself being held back again only this time it was by Might Guy._"Naruto, If you rush over there trying to interfere while he has them in his clutches you could very well cause one if not both of the cousins or even Hinata to get hurt badly or even killed...I know you are as frustrated as am I, They are my students after all which makes me the one most responsible for their youthful well being, However if I can restrain myself then I am sure you can as well."_ Guy shoved Naruto behind him as he and Kakashi made their way slowly over towards Kakuzu who was just sitting there with both NaMay and Neko under his arms, His expression was hard for ether one of the Jonin to read due to most of his face being covered over.

Darka Neko got her eyes to stay opened long enough to realize what was going on around her and she suddenly shoved at the man holding her by her waist breaking free of his grip she backed up a little bit hitting Hinata who was behind her still curled up in a ball of fear. Leaning her back against Hinata Hyuga to keep herself from falling backwards from the pain in her head, Neko pointed at the man in front of her before she started yelling mostly out of pain and confusion:

_" YOU...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAVED ME AND THE DOG BOY FROM BEING BURIED ALIVE IN THAT DAMN PIT... EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY KNOCKED OUT KIBA... JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAYS AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY COUSIN...PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW, YOU FREAK!"_

Kakuzu didn't have a chance to respond because while Neko had him distracted Kakashi Hatake took advantage of the situation and now NaMay Okami laid in his clutches back across the green near Naruto and the others just as Might Guy came seemingly out of no where ramming his fist into Kakuzu's face sending him flying in the opposite direction crashing through several trees. Guy then grabbed up both Hinata Hyuga and Darka Neko who was fighting him by the way. His favorite student Rock Lee took a page out of his Sensei's book and ended up carrying the still out of it Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru since he crawled into Kiba's shirt when Kakazu appeared. Everyone else followed behind Kakashi Hatake as he lead them all in a retreat of their own back to the village before anything else could happen, Officially and successfully ending their rescue mission.


	18. Chapter 18

An entire month has passed since the Kidnappings took place. Almost everyone who had been hurt during that whole ordeal has healed, Only Iruka Umino and NaMay Okami remained injured. Iruka was still dealing with a broken arm and NaMay remained unconscious even though the Medical Ninjas could found no viable reason for her to remain in the comatose state since all traces of the Poisonous Toxins she brought into herself while saving Akamaru has been taken entirely out of her body due to Medical Ninjutsu along with Shino Aburame's borrowed Insects. Okami had been poison free for the last couple of weeks yet for some unknown reason she still remained in the land of sleep.

Iruka Umino has refused to leave NaMay Okami's room since she want into the Hospital he sat there by her side day and night trying to will her to wake up nothing else mattered, not his job as a ninja or teaching his students at the academy, Nothing only her and with the threats left behind by Orochimaru, they were eating away at the back of his mind as he sat there watching his beloved because Iruka knew from past personal experiences just how depraved that Snake Bastard could be and he all but told them NaMay was to be one of his next victims. Even though Orochimaru had not been seen nor heard from again in the month that followed, Iruka knew he was still out there somewhere waiting for the perfect opportunistic time to make his move.

* * *

><p>Darka Neko stood in front Kiba Inuzuka's Door with a Leather Jacket in one hand and a large Dog Bone in the other, She hadn't knocked yet because she wasn't sure of what to say for the last month Neko tried to distance herself as much as possible from Kiba but just couldn't seem to shake him. Everywhere she want he would be there and she found herself always wanting to be around him even with his dog Akamaru still growling at her but now in a more playful manner then actual distrust.<p>

Neko was standing there debating with herself on rather or not she should knock when the door opened and she came face to face with a surprised Kiba and Akamaru._" Cat Girl, What are you doing here...Did something happened to NaMay?"_ Neko could hear the panic in his voice as Akamaru whimpered at their feet.

_" No No NaMay is the same as she has been for the last month...Well at least she was yesterday when I want to see her, Haven't been there today which is actually why I am here, I wanted to know if you were coming today and Well here Dog Boy."_Neko shoved the jacket at Kiba and dropped the bone in front of Akamaru who sniffed at it before giving it a lick and barking his approval at her._" Why are you giving us these?"_ asked Kiba holding up the leather jacket admiring it.

_" I just realized I never really thanked you after the whole kidnapping ordeal...You could of left me in that pit but you didn't and risked your life trying to get my stubborn ass out even though technically Neji Hyuga and that weirdo Kakuzu got us both out but still... Thanks and don't make such a big fucking deal about this ether Mutt Lover."_ Neko playfully punched Kiba in his arm which got her a growl from Akamaru before he want to chew on his new bone which was almost as big as he was.

Kiba started laughing at that as he tried on his new coat, once his laughter subsided he said:_" Alright fair enough, So we should get going if we want to make it in time for visiting hours...Come on Akamaru and yes you can bring your new bone buddy."_

All three of them walked together not saying a word but yet secretly enjoying each others company when they came upon Naruto Uzumaki standing around with a small brown spiky haired boy in a long blue scarf and they both had a look of fear on their face._" Yo Naruto, You coming today?"_ called out Kiba.

Naruto never got the chance to answer Kiba because seemingly out of nowhere a fist appeared belonging to Sakura Haruno and punched Uzumaki into a wooden fence. Naruto laid there rubbing his cheek before saying:_ " Shit Sakura, I didn't do anything it was all Konohamaru, He's the one that made fun of your Giant Forehead but can you really blame him, It's huge! You'd have to be blind not to see it."_

Sakura readied her fist again about to strike the already down Naruto only to find her own self being knocked right beside him instead Darka Neko was much faster to the punch and enjoy ramming her fist into the pink haired girl's face because she has disliked her from day one and this thing with Naruto gave her just the excuse she needed to hit Sakura again.

_" KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF THE MORON!_ yelled out Neko as she cracked her knuckles before calming down a bit adding more:

_"I Don't really like Naurto all that much personally but he is NaMay's Friend and therefore that makes him better then you Sakura Haruno."_ Neko said her name as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. _"He has earned more of my respect then you ever did Bitch, So from now on every time I see you attack the idiot, I will do whatever you done to him back to you only 10 times harder...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"_ Neko punched her left fist into her right hand to make sure Sakura understood she was not playing around.

_" Whoa calm down Cat Girl, We all know you hate Sakura you proved that much when you kicked her through the wall of the Academy on your first day in the Village... So there is no need to try to show off here, Just let her go on her way and let's get to the hospital where you can tell NaMay, Hell who knows it might be what wakes her up."_ Kiba was trying to play the peacemaker for a change mostly because he was afraid of what Neko really would do to Sakura Haruno and he didn't want Neko to get into trouble with the Hokage for maiming the pink haired girl.

Sakura picked herself up off the ground holding her bleeding nose and said to Neko:_" What the hell is your problem with me? I never really done anything to you or your Bitch of a cousin..."_

_"SHUT UP SAKURA, DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT NAMAY LIKE THAT AGAIN!"_ Naruto Uzumaki stood up and got in Sakura's face he was trying his hardest not to punch her himself because he had a huge crush on her even though he knew she wanted nothing to do with him and everything to do with Sasuke Uchiha.

_"Look, I don't care what you do to me or What you say about Neko but when you start disrespecting NaMay then It's personal...She was the only one who fully accepted me when we met without question and treated me as if I wasn't some piece of trash or a Moron and I don't even have to work to prove anything to her, As I had to with everyone else who likes me now... So I will not just stand by and let anyone disrespect her especially not by someone she has never done anything too...If you remember correctly NaMay only stopped you from hitting me when I accidentally kissed Sasuke, She didn't even call you a name like you just done to her...That was all the goth chick Neko, So you really have no reason to be so nasty towards NaMay."_

Naruto Uzumaki said all that while clutching his fists restraining himself from hitting Sakura, had it been anyone other then his teammate Naruto would of already busted them in the face. Darka Neko on the other hand had to be pinned up against the wooden fence by Kiba Inuzuka when she heard what Sakura said. She was standing there trying to brake free of Kiba's hold when they all heard a cry out for help, stopping all their own little drama for the moment.

_"H-Hey Let go... You big bully... Naruto...S-Someone... HELP ME!"_

It was Naruto who said: _"Huh,That sounded allot like Konohamaru."_ as all four Genin rushed in the direction that the voice was coming from.

Upon getting there they seen little Konohamaru Sarutobi being hold up in the air by a boy much bigger then him wearing some odd carrying case on the back of his dark baggy full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also had a matching black hood with cat-like ears much like what Neko wore on top of her head only his seemed to cover all of his hair and he had a different headband on which let everyone there know he was not of the Leaf Village but what stood out the most about this guy was the odd purple markings that covered most of his face.

Standing next to boy was a girl with dark green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails wearing single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs. She also wore her black forehead protector around her neck and a large folded up fan on her back.

_"PUT THAT KID DOWN RIGHT NOW, ASSHOLE... I HATE WHEN PEOPLE PICK ON LITTLE KIDS, YOU HAVE ABOUT 3 SECONDS TO PUT HIM DOWN BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND!"_ yelled out the ready pissed off Darka Neko as Akamaru barked at the strangers.

_" Hey Temari, Do you think I should listen to this Cat Bitch and put this little Turd down or should I wring his smart-mouthed little neck like I want too?"_

_" I really don't care ether way Kankuro but do remember why we are really here and try not to make to much more of a scene then necessary... I'm not getting involved in any of this."_

Naruto Uzumaki want charging after this Kankuro guy with his fist out trying to punch him in the face only for Kankuro to take his free hand ramming it into Naruto's gut lunch-boxing him. Naruto insistently want down holding his stomach when suddenly a rock came flying hitting Kankuro's hand that held up Konohamaru making him drop the boy who crash landed on top of Naruto's already hurting belly.

_" Why don't you get lost."_ That came from Sasuke Uchiha who was standing up in a large tree tossing another rock up and down watching the newcomers with discuss in his eyes.

Sakura Haruno with hearts in her eyes yelled out:_ "SASUKE, YOU CAME TO THE RESCUE...YOU'RE MY HERO!"_ she had her hands together jumping around like an idiot until she seen the look Neko was giving her causing her to stop her bouncing.

_"Why don't you get down here and say that to my face Punk...You are the type I hate the most all attitude with nothing to back it up... Hell this little white mutt has more balls then you."_ Kankuro said to Sasuke as he brought his foot back trying to kick Akamaru who was baring his fangs growling at him only for Kiba to grab his puppy friend out of the way before Kankuro's foot actually reach him. After seeing that Neko hunched up her back and hissed at Kankuro with her fingernails out like cat claws ready to use him as a human scratching post.

Sasuke Uchiha crushed the rock he was tossing with one hand and let the dust slip out after hearing Kankuro's insults, He was ready to come down there and battle him when they all heard a new more sinister yet soft voice speak out saying the following:

_" That's enough Kankuro, You are an embarrassment to our Village."_

Everyone looked up to see an upside-down boy with fair skin and short, spiky, red hair and intense green eyes with no eyebrows whatsoever and dark black eye rings like he was wearing way to much eye makeup. His outfit was a mixture of dark mesh and cloth but what stood out the most was the large Gourd on the small boys back.

No one seemed more surprised by Gaara;s sudden appearance then that of Sasuke Uchiha since he was right next to the guy and didn't even hear him come up the tree but it was Kankuro who actually talked to him.

_" G-Gaara, how long have you been there Bro... I was just having me some fun with these little brats..."_

_"Shut up or I'll kill you."_ said Gaara as he dropped down from the tree after sizing up Uchiha and landed in between both Kankuro and Temari._" Let's go."_ They all started to walk away when Sakura Haruno ran up stopping them by saying:

_" Wait, It is clear by your headbands that you are not apart of the Hidden Leaf and from the symbol on them, I would say you're from the Land of the Wind... The Hidden Sand to be exact, So I feel, I must point out being in this Village is prohibitive without permission... So why are you all here?"_

It was Temari who responded to Sakura by holding out a little plastic card with her picture on it and the Hokage's stamp of approval before she said:_" As you can see we do have permission... Geez, have you all be hiding under rocks or something...None of you seem to know what is going... We are here for the Chunin Exams, You bunch of Idiots."_

_" Hey Pigtails don't link me in with these Morons... I know exactly what the Chunin Exams are... Before you even ask Naruto since you're the biggest Moron here...They're a series of tests to prove you have what it takes to make it to the next rank of Ninja, Hints the name Chunin."_ explained Darka Neko who knew all that simply because she was already a High ranking member of her own Village well beyond Chunin but she conveniently left that little bit of information out of what she said.

_" Well that one sure has some guts...Sis, You gonna let her talk to you like that?"_ asked Kankuro grinning at his sister Temari but it was the youngest sibling who answered the oldest one's question in only the way Gaara could:_" I said let's go... If you delay me anymore I will kill the both of you."_

Pure terror showed in both Temari and Kankuro's faces and they quickly started walking away with Gaara in the middle leaving everyone else standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

After a few silent moments it was Kiba Inuzuka who spoke up saying:_ "Right, Now that the Three Weirdos Siblings of the Sand are gone... I think it's high time we get going too...Naruto, Neko, Akamaru... We need to hurry if we want to make it in time to visit NaMay."_ With that being said all that was going to the Hospital started running and didn't stop until they reached their destination.


	19. Chapter 19

Back inside of the Hospital Room where NaMay Okami still laid in her comatose state, Iruka Umino sit in a chair next to Okami's bed watching mindlessly out the only window in the room with one of his hands attached to hers even though he knew she could not hold it back, it still comforted him to physically touch her. A voice sounded in the room bring Iruka's mind back into the here and now and he nearly jumped out of his skin as the voice started speaking at first he thought it was Okami finally waking up like he had prayed so badly for over the last month but then he realized it was a male's voice and was slightly disappointed when Shino Aburame showed himself standing opposite of Iruka looking down at NaMay.

_" My insects have informed me of some rather odd information in regards to Okami that I feel you should hear Iruka Umino even though I dislike you being with such unique creatures as Okami."_ Shino started running his hand up and down her arm before he want on talking._"The simple fact of the matter is that you are her chosen mate in more ways then even you realize, if what my insects have said has any truth to it, Unfortunately the only way to be positive is for Okami herself to confirm it, However as you can see that shows no signs of happening anytime soon."_

_"I don't understand Shino what exactly is that your bugs told you?"_asked a truly confused Iruka that was becoming a bit weirded out by the Aburame boy's odd way of talking even though he was Shino's Teacher at one point. Iruka Umino like so many others never really did get the guy.

_"I'm not sure of all the details and what I have been told makes little sense to me which is also why I am seeking you out as well Iruka Umino since you know Okami better then I...However from what the few Antitoxin Bugs that survived being inside of her says, It is Okami herself who is making this coma last as long as it has, She is having a battle from within and is refusing to come back to the outside until things are settled."_

The door to NaMay's room opened up after Shino said that and in walked Kakashi Hatake who had been listening on the other side to their entire conversation. As soon as Iruka seen it was Kakashi he hopped up out of his chair and got in the Copy Ninja's face._ " You get out of here right NOW!"_ Umino realized that he yelled that last part inside of a Hospital so he toned his voice down somewhat before adding in:_ "Get out Kakashi, NaMay needs people around her who care about her and want what is best for her and That sure as hell is not you."_

_"Relax Iruka, I didn't come here to start anything with you...I'm here for the same reason as Shino, What happened with NaMay has been bothering me especially how she acted before I had to knock her out... Granted I don't know the girl as well as you do but even I could tell that was not her normal behavior and after hearing what Shino just said it makes it that much more puzzling to me...I am starting to wonder if she is not like Naruto and the Nine Tails."_

Speaking of Naruto Uzumaki he came barging into the room with Neko, Kiba and Akamaru right behind him._" IRUKA SENSEI...OH AND KASKASHI SENSEI YOU'RE HERE TOO... GOOD THEN I CAN ASK BOTH OF YOU...WHY DIDN'T ETHER OF YOU TELLING ME ABOUT THE CHUNIN EXAMS!"_

_"Hey Numb-Nuts keep your voice down this is still a hospital after all... Although I think allot of people would be pretty thankful to have you wake up someone on this floor but still just Shut Up."_said Neko as she placed some M&M's in a bowl next to NaMay's bed and gave a nod to Shino Aburame letting him know that she seen him there even though Naruto seemed to miss him somehow.

Kiba Inuzuka could feel Akamaru becoming anxious inside of his jacket so he made his way over to NaMay because he done knew what his dog wanted, He wanted the same thing all of them wanted which was for Okami to wake up. Akamaru popped his nose out of Kiba's coat sniffing until he picked up NaMay's scent and jumped out on top of her. He started licking NaMay's face until he realized it wasn't doing any good so he walked around in a small circle whining before dropping down laying his head on her chest.

_"Kiba get you're damn mutt off of my cousin and leave those M&M's alone they are for NaMay when she wakes up."_demanded Darka Neko as she want over and took Iruka's seat next to her cousin's bed.

_" Aww, Leave him alone Neko... It comforts him to rest his head on her chest like that, He can hear her heart-beating and knows she is still here even though she has not moved in the last month or so."_said Kiba as he dropped the few M&M's he had in his hand back into the bowl.

Kakashi Hatake cut off Neko and Kiba's conversation by trying to answer Naruto's question:_" Look Naruto, I didn't leave you out of the loop on the Chunin Exams... I planned to tell you,Sasuke,and Sakura all about it in our next training session besides the Chunin Exams don't even officially begin for another few weeks... Now if you will all excuse me, It seems I am not welcomed here so I will be taking my leave, Now that I said what I wanted to say."_

Kakashi disappeared in a whirlwind of leafs leaving the room to go do whatever it is he does. Naruto scratched his golden blonde head while asking Iruka:_" Huh, Iruka Sensei what did Kakashi Sensei mean by he is not Welcomed here? How the hell did that happened Kakashi Sensei was one of the people who saved NaMay from the Snake Bastard and that freaky Kakuzu dude, Surely that makes him as Welcomed here as the rest of us...Right?"_

Iruka Umino didn't say anything to Naruto Uzumaki because he didn't know how to explain to the simpleton why his now Sensei Kakashi Hatake shouldn't be in the room with one of his best friends even after he played a part in saving her live. Luckily for Iruka, Naruto got distracted by Neko and Kiba fighting over a bowl of M&M's.

_" Dammit Dog Boy, I told you those M&M's are for NaMay... Give me that bowl.."_ Neko was standing on the left side of NaMay leaning over her grabbing the bowl in Kiba's hand pulling it more in her direction._" Stop making such a big deal about it Cat Girl, You know as well as I do that NaMay would let me have some M&M's anyways because she is not as selfish as you...Now you give me that bowl back..."_Kiba who was on the right side of Okami yanked on the bowl pulling it more in his favor. They stood there insulting each other each tugging at the bowl of M&M's which for the most part stayed in the middle of them over top of NaMay and Akamaru. One of them jerked the bowl a little to hard and all the tiny little multicolored chocolate candies want flying up into the air and came crashing down and the ones Akamaru didn't catch in his mouth ended up pelting Okami like a bunch of tiny little pebbles.

Neko was beyond pissed off at this point blaming Kiba entirely for that little stunt even though she was as much at fault as he was, that fact didn't matter as she crossed the room grabbing Kiba up by the collar of his new leather jacket ready to deck him into next week, That was until she heard what sounded like someone gasping for air.

Suddenly NaMay Okami sat straight up in her hospital bed gagging knocking Akamaru who was still on her chest down towards her feet and scaring every Ninja in that room. It was clear she was choking on something until Iruka Umino ran over sitting behind her on the bed he throw his arms around her waist and started compressing just below her ribs giving her the Heimlech Maneuver until a Green M&M shoot out of her mouth hitting a picture of some flowers on the wall at the foot of her bed knocking it sideways.

A collective sigh of relief sounded around the room as NaMay Okami leaned back against Iruka Umino who still had his arms around her only this time he was hugging her and had tears in his eyes because he had waited so long for this moment and even though it didn't play out anything at all like he imagine over the last month, he was still very happy that she had finally awaken.

Though of course leave it to Naruto Uzumaki to state the obvious:_" HEY WAIT A MINUTE... NAMAY'S AWAKE NOW!"_

_" Oh you're just catching onto that huh Naruto...Man, you really are an Idiot!"_commented Kiba Inuzuka while slipping out of Darka Neko's grip now that she was caught off guard by her cousin's return to the world of the living.

_"AH, SHUT IT KIBA!"_replied Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto then stood there watching Iruka Umino hugging the now awaken NaMay Okami with tears running down his face, Naruto found his own eyes starting to water which is why he also yelled out:_"YAY NAMAY!"_before jumping onto the hospital bed joining in their hug taking both by surprise and the Ninja Dog Akamaru decided to join by hopping up on Naruto's back and licking NaMay in the face now that she was awake and could feel his affections which prompted Kiba to lean in the hug as well. Shino and Neko were not normally the hugging type of people but even they couldn't resist and ended up on the outskirts of the unexpected group hugging secession.

Once everyone compose themselves and returned to their normal stances letting go of her everyone that was but Iruka Umino who refused too. NaMay Okami took a good look around and realized she was inside of a hospital room hooked up to machines and was starting to understand a little bit of what happened, However the details of things were still hazy at best which was why she was the first to speak:_" Well, I guess I should get used to that since I don't see Guy Sensei anywhere nor Rock Lee...Thank You for the warm welcome back but does someone care to fill me in on how long I have been out and what I missed...Last I remember is being on Guy Sensei's back after taking the poison out of Akamaru."_ the puppy barked when he heard his name so NaMay started petting him before she want on talking._" I remember getting outside and then feeling the after effects of the pit caving in and then screaming for you Neko and you Kiba but everything after that is a complete blank."_

Iruka was the one who answered her:_" You have been in a coma for a little over a month NaMay... We are not entirely sure what happened...You were really out of it even screaming at Kakashi Hatake to knock you which he did after awhile of you begging him... At first we thought it was due to the toxins you ingested but when those were taken out of your body and you still didn't wake up, None of us had any idea of what to do other then wait and see...I for one am just so glad to have you back that the other missing details don't matter to me."_Iruka tighten his already tight hold on her hugging her even closer to him as he kissed her forehead not caring who seen what at this point because over the last month of sitting there next to her bed he realized just how much she really did mean to him and he was not going to hide it anymore even if the Elders wanted them too.

NaMay want silent after hearing that for she only thought she was out maybe a couple days or a week at most but to learn she lost an entire month of her life was a bit overwhelming to say the least and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

_" We all been here every day checking on you cousin except for Iruka, That man has been by your side since you want down...He has sleep right here in this chair and missed his work by taking his vacations days just to be by your side even I left you to go train with Team Guy but not Iruka... I swear cousin, I never seen anything like it...No one could convince him to leave for any reason...So you know what that means,Right NaMay and man is Iruka screwed."_Neko added in while sitting in the chair she was talking about putting her feet up on the hospital bed.

_"Wait, How exactly is Iruka Sensei screwed Neko just caz he wouldn't leave NaMay's side, What kind of stupid bullshit logic is that Cat Girl?"_asked Kiba who was cleaning up what he could of the M&M's he and Neko flung in the room by eating most of them as Shino slipped out the door behind him going to go find one of the on call Medical Ninjas and let them know what was going on with Okami.

Neko folded her arms over her chest staring down Kiba refusing to answer him but luckily for her Shino slide the door open and entered with a male Medical Ninja he found which shut down all conversations for the moment as he looked over NaMay's vitals and basically checked her over. He wrote a few things on his clipboard then asked NaMay to follow him for some testing just to make sure she was in perfect health, She agreed and they left the room.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of non-stop testing the Medical Ninja allowed NaMay Okami to return to her room on her own so that he could run her test results by his colleagues and the Hokage to determined what should be done with the young Princess. On the way back to room 207 NaMay could feel her legs giving out on her which she was not surprised by since she had not used them in the last month, so she ended up leaning against a nearby wall sliding down it giving them a rest when she heard farmilar voices coming out of the door she was seated next too. It was creaked up a enough for her to see the back of Rock Lee which she recognized from his green jumpsuit and bowl styled dark hair and next to him was Neji Hyuga who NaMay could see clearly since he was facing towards the door only his eyes seemed to be more focus on the sleeping girl in the bed between both him and Lee.<p>

_"Neji are you ever going to go see NaMay? She is our comrade as much as Tenten is and finds herself in about the same situation as Tenten...It doesn't seem right to me for you to only spend time with Tenten and ignore NaMay as you have been the last month."_

_"I could care less what happens to that weak excuse of a Ninja you call NaMay Okami...She is not a comrade of mine just because we are on the same team right now doesn't mean I have to like her, It only means I have to protect her when on missions but in our personal time I don't have to do a damn thing with her besides I think she has enough people gushing all over her as it is and doesn't need me too."_

_"How can you be like that to her...She has done nothing to you and you have hated on her from the moment you met, It makes no sense to me especially when you consider that you have more or less accepted Neko into our Youthful Team during our training with Guy Sensei this last month... Neji, If you don't mind me asking what was it that NaMay done that was so wrong in your eyes?"_

_"Look Lee, She is nothing more then a replacement for Tenten and no where near up to Tenten's skills as where Neko has proven she has what it takes to truly call herself a Ninja...NaMay on the other hand refuses to strike back at her attackers and hides her skills even from those of us on the team...It is obvious that the girl is hiding something other then her being a Princess, Now I ask you Lee how am I supposed to trust someone who is not entirely honest with me?"_

NaMay stood up and pushed the door on opened slowly walking on into the room after hearing that, She stood behind Lee in the doorway watching Neji for a moment as he gazed down at Tenten. She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked his fallen comrade and suddenly everything was becoming crystal clear to her and instead of going off on Neji like she planned, instead she choose to try to play it cool by saying:

_"So this is Tenten huh, Remind me again how long has she been in this condition?"_

Rock Lee turned around with a huge smile on his face as he heard her voice and had tears running down his eyes as he ran to her grabbing her up in the air spinning her around._"I'm glad to see you too Lee but could you please put me down before I get sick all over the place...The spinning is making me a bit dizzy and nauseated."_Rock Lee stopped his spinning and did as she asked of him sitting her down gently as if she was a porcelain doll that he didn't want to shatter.

_"So you're awake, Huh, I assume you listened into mine and Lee's private conversation just now..."_ NaMay Okami nodded her head admitting that she was in fact listening in which Neji simply rolled his odd white eyes before saying:_ "What now do we throw a Parade to celebrate the Secret Angelic Princess waking up, completely ignoring Tenten who has been out longer...If you are expecting a warm welcome back from me don't hold your breath, I rather stick a Kunai in my eye."_

_"Neji, Please stop she has not even been here five minutes and you are already laying into her...NaMay has lost the last month of her life that she will never be able to get back, You could at least try to be a little more understanding even if you dislike her."_said Rock Lee his fist tightening at his sides as he restrained himself from punching his teammate.

_"No Lee, It's okay Neji can feel however he wants towards me...I didn't come in here in order to gain his praise. Actually I came across the two of you by accident, My legs gave out on me just outside your door as I was on my way back to my room from a round of testing. However when I heard your voices, I did as Neji done figured out and listened in...To be totally honest I came in here to confront Neji over the things he was saying but now that I am here seeing Tenten for the first time, What I had planned to say doesn't really matter."_

NaMay Okami took a step towards Tenten and Neji Hyaga lunged at her only to be stopped by Rock Lee jumping in the middle of them grabbing Neji's out-struck palm._" I won't allow you to harm her."_ Neji used his free hand to smack away Lee's hold._" Is that so Lee, Well I won't allow her to harm Tenten...Have you really not notice that people seem to get hurt whenever she is near."_

_" Neji, I assure you that I have no intentions of harming Tenten...As a matter of fact, I believe I may be able to help her...Maybe even bring her out of her comatose state."_ with Rock Lee standing as her bodyguard against Neji Hyuga, NaMay Okami moved over to Tenten sitting herself down on the bed along side the sleeping girl, then she leaned up pressing the back of her hand on Tenten's forehead. Next NaMay closed her eyes and used her free hand to hold on to Tenten's lifeless hand. Okami sat like that for a long time as she established her connection to the unconscious brunette laying before her._" I can feel Tenten fighting to find the light within her dark prison but her life force is slowly fading...If she doesn't reach even a spec of light in her darkened realm, I fear she will not return this world."_

NaMay opened her purple eyes and turned her head to look at Tenten's heart monitor to confirm what she already knew, That Tenten's heart rate was lower then it should of been and dropping. Neji followed her eyes:_"Let me get this straight according to you Tenten will die, if she doesn't awake from her coma soon and you expect us to believe you can tell all of that just because you're touching her forehead...I have to say NaMay that sounds like a huge load of crap...What next you're going try to convince us that you're psychic."_he said in a very sarcastic voice.

_"No Neji, I am not psychic but I am of the Divine Race, when it comes to healing what ails you we are the best there is and have a vast lengthy knowledge of how to deal with just about any medical conditions we come across...I purposely placed my hand on Tenten's forehead so that I could link my Chakra to what is left of Tenten's which is how I know she is struggling to find her way back."_NaMay turned back to Tenten closing her eyes again so that she could concentrate better.

_"Wait a minute NaMay I do not understand...Why are you linking to Tenten to begin with, What is it that you plan to do?"_asked Rock Lee still holding his stance in between her and Neji because he has not forgotten what happened the last time those two argued with each other inside of the Restaurant and Lee did not want a repeat performance.

_"Well Lee, I plan to give her a portion of my own Chakra since I am not strong enough to attempt a healing session without place myself back into a coma or worse...However if I let her have my Chakra it should prolong her life force, hopefully long enough for me to fully recover."_

_"Why would you be willing to do that, You don't even know Tenten and if you think it will score you points with me you sadly mistake...Even if you did manage to revive Tenten that changes nothing of how I feel about you."_ Neji folded his arms across his chest glaring daggers at NaMay._"Look Neji, This is not about me trying to earn browny points with you...I done accepted that you are determined to hate me for whatever reasons and I am only doing this because it is the right thing to do...Rather I know Tenten personally does not matter...The simple fact is that her very life is slipping away from her and I believe I can heal her...She deserves a chance to experience a full life and not die at such a young age without ever having truly lived and if I can save her then that is what I will do."_

_"I agree Neji, Leave NaMay alone and let her do what she feels is necessary to save our Tenten...You heard the Medical Ninjas, they all but gave up on her ever coming back to us...So I say if there is even the slightest chance that NaMay really can bring Tenten out of her coma then we should least let her try."_Rock Lee added in before giving NaMay Okami his and Guy's Good Guy Pose which consisted of a thumbs up and very toothy smile. Okami returned his smile before letting her head drop down this time muttering some ancient words that nether Lee nor Neji understood. Her body started to take on a bright purple glowed that started in her arms surrounding her the areas she was touching Tenten and was slowly generating between the two ladies when suddenly a hand gripped NaMay's arm jerking it off of Tenten's forehead seemingly breaking their connection before the transfer was completed.

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing Cousin...Do you have a damn death wish or what, You literally just came out of a month long coma and now I find you trying to place yourself back into one in order to wake up this girl...Who the hell is she anyways, Not that it really matters since I won't let you do this to yourself."_Darka Neko loosened her grip on her cousin but still hold onto her arm just in case NaMay decided to go ahead with her plan anyways. Neko came into the room after having spotted the purple glow from out in the hallway because it was that bright when she was walking to the Nurse's station to get an update on what was happening with NaMay's medical testing since she was gone for such a long time.

Another voice sounded a much louder and deeper set voice that both NaMay and Neko knew all to well for they have heard and slightly feared his voice many times over the years.

_"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER... ANSWER ME, YOU DAMN DIRTY DEMON BASTARD!"_

Next they all heard a crashing sound as if something or someone was slammed against a wall and it echoed out into the hallways. Both cousins stared at one another before Neko actually said:_ "Shit...We need to go, NaMay."_ she then pulled her cousin up throwing her on her back and ran out of the room not really giving Okami much of a choice. However as soon as NaMay Okami let go of Tenten's hand her heart monitor started beeping as the number drastically increased much to the delight and shock of both Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee filling them both with a renewed hope that maybe just maybe NaMay really could bring back their Tenten.


	20. Chapter 20

_" You know I can walk right Neko? Granted my legs are not at their strongest due to them being out of action the last month while I was in that coma but still there is no real need to carry me back to my room."_ NaMay Okami tried to reason with her cousin Darka Neko as she bounced up and down on her cousin's back.

_" It's not that you can't walk NaMay...It's more of the fact of who's voice we just heard yelling and we need to hurry before someone or something gets broken in half...You know as well as I do cousin how bad his temper gets and besides there's no point in Bitching now caz we're here."_ Neko stopped running letting NaMay down and just stood there for a moment with her ear pressed against the hospital room door listening before actually going inside, Okami joined her after regaining her balance.

_"Oh my, I could hear Leo from down the hall at the Nurse's Station...I hope he is not in there doing to much damage."_

That came from a pleasant sounding female voice that both cousins heard behind them. Turning around they came face to face with their newest Sensei Might Guy and a woman who looked exactly like an older version of NaMay. She had the same stunning purple eyes and long dark purple hair only she wore hers hanging down in the back and the front parts near her ears was pinned up by Jeweled Trinkets and in the middle of her hair a Diamond Tiara was firmly in place. Lastly she wore had a long flowing Royal Blue velvet silver embroidered lacy renaissance like dress, that matched the silver and sapphire wedding ring on her finger and sapphire waterfall shaped locket hanging around her neck.

_"Oh I am sure that King LeoSuna would do nothing to disgrace his Majesty Kingdom, However I would be more then willing to take full responsibly for any damages his grace causes in our humble Leaf Village if that is your desire Queen MayNa."_ Guy Sensei then bowed down taking the Queen's right hand kissing it before Neko came up ramming her shoulder into Might Guy knocking him out of her way as she ran to her Aunt hugging her while yelling out in an odd excitement that didn't seem to befit her character of the more hate filled darker Ninja.

_" AUNT MAY, I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH...YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF HELL IT'S BEEN LIKE BEING STUCK IN THIS DAMN VILLAGE...SINCE YOU'RE HERE DOES THAT MEAN WE FINALLY GET TO GO BACK TO THE WATERFALL?"_

MayNa Okami wrapped her arms around her niece hugging her back while resting her chin on Darka's black & blue short hair closing her eyes trying to enjoy the moment because it has been months since ether one of them seen the other and MayNa consider Neko just a much a daughter as her real daughter NaMay._" I missed you too Neko but I'm sorry you can't come home just yet, It's still not safe for ether one of my girls to be back in our Village...I am only here because you're Uncle and I only received word a few days ago that NaMay has fallen ill and the Hokage granted us permission to come visit her but no one has given us any real details about her condition."_

_"Well mother that's not all that surprising when you consider that we were sent here to be under the Leaf's Protection and apparently I ended up in a month long coma after being kidnapped by a insane snake man... I am sure the Hokage is finding those details very hard to convey to you and father."_ NaMay turned away from her mother and instead slid open the door to her hospital room, It was not that she didn't want to hug her mom as much as Neko obviously did, it was more that NaMay realized that her dad was in the same room with her sort of boyfriend Iruka Umino and she had a pretty good idea who he was calling a dirty demon bastard.

Walking into the room the first thing she seen was a very large muscled bounded man with long silvery white hair that almost looked like a lion's mane with a matching full beard and he had golden eyes matching those of Neko's. He wore a pair of normal looking yet slightly baggy black pants under a long sleeved silk red blouse which was barely see-able underneath his chest armor. That piece of armor took up most of his outfit and was formed into the shape of a gigantic Silver Lion's head with It's mouth wide open, Sharp Teeth out as if it was about to attack its prey and on the back of the armor, A long thick leather yet furry cape hung down covering over the straps needed to secure the front. The cape was also used to cover over the huge sword that normally set in between those straps which thankfully NaMay didn't see on the man at this time which was a very good thing for the boy he held up in his massively powerful hand.

She recognized it was Naruto Uzumaki which she already suspected before coming into the room. Taking a quick look around she seen Kiba Inuzuka hiding over in a corner holding onto his puppy Akamaru very tightly as fear showed in his normally rebellious eyes. Shino Aburame was quietly watching everything from the shadows not getting himself involved and Iruka looked like he was in a bit of pain slumped down on the floor next to her hospital bed. She looked at the wall behind where he was and seen that it was caved in a bit and it all started to make sense to her, Iruka Umino was the crashing noise they heard when in Tenten's room. King Leo must of slammed him against that wall for some reason probably something to do with his relationship with her his only daughter but how her father found out was unknown.

NaMay rushed over to Iruka and was helping him to his feet when she finally said something_"Papa, What are you doing? Please put Naruto down...It's not his fault that he has the Kyuubi A.K.A. Nine Tails inside of him, The Elders of this Village decided to seal the Fox Bijuu inside of Naruto when he was nothing more then a newborn...Surely you can't hold that against him even if you can sense the unholy presence within, which I know you can because I could and my sensing abilities are not nearly as strong as yours and Mama's."_

_"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT OLD MAN, SO DROP THE MORON...HE'S ONE OF YOUR DAUGHTER'S BEST FRIENDS HERE AFTER ALL AND IF SHE CAN OVERLOOK THE EVIL YOU ARE CLEARLY SENSING, THEN I'M SURE SOME OLD GEEZER LIKE YOU CAN ALSO OR UNCLE ARE YOU FINALLY GONNA ADMIT YOU'RE WEAKER THEN A GIRL, HAHA!"_ That came from Darka Neko who just came into the room with Queen MayNa and Might Guy right behind her.

King Leo done as the girls asked of him and dropped Naruto on his ass before turning around to face Neko._ "YOU WISH I WAS WEAKER THEN A GIRL BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE AT BEATING ME IN A FIGHT, MY LITTLE HEADSTRONG NIECE DARKA NEKO OKAMI!"_ He bellowed at her before hunching up his back and growing out his fingernails into long cat like claws roaring up a storm.

_"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME... GET READY TO HAVE YOUR ASS HANDED TO YA OLD FART!"_ Neko done as he did and brought out her own cat like claws hissing at her Uncle and they dashed at each other striking and pouncing every which way much to the shock of the Leaf Village Men in the room; Guy, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Iruka none of them knew how to react to this fight between family members and they were all a bit afraid of King Leo's frightening presence to step in and do anything.

NaMay Okami helped Iruka to the hospital bed and sat down next to him checking him over, He only had a bump forming on the back of his head that she could see but other then that he seemed fine._" Are you alright? I hope now you can have a better understanding as to why I can't just be with you Iruka, My father has a bad temper as I am sure you already figured out based on way the wall looks from where I found you slumped...My parents are play a big part in my romantic life seeing as how I am the Princess and there are certain precautions they have to set in motion for me as the Heir to the Throne and a Being of the Pure Divine Race."_

_" I think I will be okay NaMay and yeah your father is one scary man just look at him go at it with Neko but she seems to being giving as much as she gets..."_ They both looked over just as Neko dodged a swipe at her face from Leo's claws and returned his swipe with a roundhouse kick which Leo countered easily letting out a laugh as he did so._" Anyways, What did you mean by your parents play a big part in your romantic life?"_

Queen MayNa came up behind NaMay sitting herself down on the bed wrapping her arms around her daughter pulling her closer to her since she was listening into her conversation with Iruka Umino and decided now would be a good time to cut in:_" She means that in our country it is customary for the King and Queen to choose a suitable mate for all the Royal Children and arrange the Marriage...Leo and I were apart of this tradition as well and everything worked out great for us, So I have no worries that whoever NaMay ends up with she will be as happy as we are."_

After hearing that Iruka looked straight ahead and didn't say anything however Naruto had plenty to say since he was listening in also and has been a big supporter in his Sensei's relationship with one of his closest friends:_" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE... NAMAY YOU SHOULD OF TOLD US THAT BEFORE NOW, HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT FROM ME AND IRUKA SENSEI?"_

Naruto didn't get to say anything else because King Leo ducked under Neko's latest punch and instead came back to punch Naruto in the side of his head knocking him down._"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH MY LITTLE GIRL, YOU DAMN FOX DEMON PUNK!"_ King Leo yelled at him, which would of made more of an impact had Darka not came up kicking him his ass while he was chewing out Naruto almost knocking him down on top of Uzumaki only LeoSuna had a greater sense of balance and stopped himself from the fall. That's when Queen MayNa decided to put an end to all the violence.

_"Okay enough is enough, No one is to harm another person while we are here or raise their voice... In case you forgot this is a Hospital after all with allot of very sick people that don't need this kind of chaos in their lives, They have enough to deal with as it is and you all should be ashamed of yourselves to carry on in the way that you have."_ MayNa's voice wasn't threatening but it did send out It's intended message without having to go beyond the kindness that was famous in the Divine Race.

She let go of NaMay and walked over to Naruto offering him her hand which he took and she helped him stand on his own two feet before Queen MayNa turned to King Leo still holding Naruto Uzumaki's hand saying:_"Husband, I am asking you as your Wife to leave this boy alone. Our daughter is right we of all people can not fault him for something that was done to him as an infant...I can sense the Demon laying in wait inside him as well, However I also sense a pure light that may be strong enough to shine through and suppress the evil temptation and I assure you that is why our NaMay is so drawn to him since surely you can see the similarities between them, Do you not my King?"_

_"Yes, I understand what you getting at my Queen but do you really expect me to accept a Tailed Beast MayNa? Even if the boy has a light, He is still is a Jinchuriki and contains the strongest of all the Bijuu inside him the Nine Tails...So my question to you is have you lost your mind my dear wife? What next,You'll want me to approve of NaMay's relationship with this so called Teacher...Look at the pathetic excuse of a man, I bet I could crush him his screwy ass with my little pinky finger...I'm just glad we get to the final say in who she marries and I am telling you right now Teacher,That will never be you...So whatever sick head games you have been playing with my daughter ends today, Do I make myself clear? Huh, well do I Teacher?"_ each time King Leo said the word Teacher he drenched the word in such disgust that it almost sounded like a curse word. He then moved towards Iruka who was still sitting there in silence with the same far away look on his face that he had when Queen MayNa informed him of how Royal Marriages worked in the Hidden Waterfall. NaMay had a feeling that no good could come from this, so she stood up in between them stopping her father's movements.

_" Back off ya Old Fart, Iruka Sensei has played no games with NaMay in case your senile old mind forgot I have been by her side since we came here...Whatever they have between them was not intentional on ether of their parts... So just keep your wrinkly royal ass out of it before I have to kick it again."_ Neko informed her Uncle with the hugest grin on her face clearly ready for round two if Leo was game.

Might Guy checked the clock up on the wall for the time before he spoke up causing everyone there to stop what they were doing and look at him:_"You're Majesties, I humbly apologize for interrupting this entertaining evening but I do believe we are wanted in the Hokage Tower in about 40 minutes to discuss the Chunin Exams along with the rest of the Senseis which includes you Iruka... So I suggest we use what is left of our Youth and skedaddle because it probably wouldn't be to wise to leave the Third Hokage waiting for to long."_

King Leo carefully pulled NaMay into a hug making sure she avoided his chest armor:_"Well my daughter, I am glad to see you in good health but it seems we need to leave for a bit to go meet with the Hokage with this Might Guy Weirdo since he is technically our guide while here in the Leaf...Why the Hokage thinks we need a guide is beyond me especially one as strange as him but what can I do about it..."_ NaMay let out a small laugh before cutting off her father:_" Ha Ha, Daddy, You do know that Guy is our Sensei now, Right?"_

_"That Nutjob is your Sensei...What the hell is going on in this Village? Man is that Hokage gonna piece of my mind when I get to that tower, This is ridiculous...You're Royalty for crying out loud NaMay and as such that should be enough to entailed you to the very best of everything, It is your birthright after all...You and that troublesome niece of mine Darka Neko Okami."_ he turned his head to grin wickedly at Neko who was ready to pounce on him again when Queen MayNa grabbed her in a hug.

_"Leo, Enough already and I am sure that is more then qualified to train our girls otherwise I don't think that the Third Hokage would of assigned him to them not with him knowing the full details of why they are here to begin with...Anyways, Neko, NaMay since it seems that you two have been through allot these last few months since coming to the Hidden Leaf the King and I have arranged for you two to spend some time just relaxing at a Hot Springs Inn and you can invite whoever you like and don't worry about paying for anything It's all on us...Have fun my darling girls."_

MayNa let go of Neko and took over Leo's hold on NaMay. King LeoSuna didn't bother hugging his niece since he know she wouldn't of wanted that because she only willingly let NaMay and MayNa hug her for some reason. Plus that just wasn't how they got along,So instead he playfully punched her in the arm telling her goodbye before taking his wife's arm in his outstretched arm and exiting the room with Might Guy.

_"Alright a mini vacation paid for by the King and Queen of the Waterfall...I'm invited right?"_asked a very excited Naruto Uzumaki.

_"Hell No Moron, Like I want to go to a Hot Springs with someone as annoying as you!"_ answered Neko taking away the huge smile Naruto had on his face.

_"Yes Naruto, I'm inviting you and Neko will just have to learn how to deal with it."_ that came from NaMay Okami and put that beaming smile back on Naruto's face as he grabbed her hands and they started twirling around Neko giggling like little school girls much to Darka's annoyance.

_"Fine then, It seems I have no choice so fuck it the idiot can come along...Anyways Kiba you gonna stop being such a coward caz of that Old Fart Uncle Leo, long enough to accept an invite and you can bring your little white mutt too."_ Neko said watching Kiba who was still in the corner hiding from King LeoSuna because he could feel the dominance radiating from the older man and as a dog ninja, it was naturally in him to submit to higher authority or Alpha. So in other words the man scared the crap out of both him and Akamaru.

_"Stop calling him a Mutt!"_ responded Kiba as he finally got out of his corner conquering some of his fear enough to speak._"That King LeoSuna is one scary dude and it was kind of weird watching you fight him Neko even though that was obviously play fighting still he was so intimidating...Man,I hope I never have to fight him for any reason...As for your invite, Hell yeah me and Akamaru will come!"_ his puppy pal barked in agreement.

_"Okay so that takes care of everyone in this room's invite, So let's go invite some more people and really stick it to the Old King making him regret wanting to pay the bill, HeeHee."_ Neko rubbed her hands together with the most sinister look on her face that it stopped Naruto's twirling of NaMay and their girlish giggles.

_"Riiiight Cousin, but you are wrong about one thing not everyone here has been invited. Did you forget about Shino?"_ as soon as NaMay said his name all sets of eyes except for hers and Iruka's turned towards Shino Aburame who was hidden in the shadows observing this entire calamity set forth in front of him and from the expressions on all their faces it was clear that no one but NaMay Okami remembered he was even in the Hospital Room.

_"So what about it Shino,You want to join us at the Inn?"_ asked a smiling NaMay ignoring the weird looks she got as she moved over closer to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

_"Not even you Kiba who I am teammates with...I espect it from Naruto because he is always off in his own little world but you Kiba, I'm disappointed in...However, I will accept your invitation, Why? Simply because Okami asked me too and I want to make sure you all take notice of me next time."_ said Shino flatly lifting his hand in the air trying to decide if he should touch NaMay's hand back or not for he was not used to having anyone willingly get that close to him and wasn't sure how to react to her sign of endearment.

_"Well Dude, Stop hiding in the shadows so much and someone might actually remember your ass being in the room."_ Kiba said to his comrade before taking his leave with Akamaru.

Neko cringed when she seen her cousin interacting with the Insect Handler. She just didn't understand how NaMay could enjoy being around that weirdo._"Oh come on NaMay...How can you even stand touching that Freak, It's just so damn creepy thinking about all those tiny bugs crawling around inside of him..."_Darka shook once more when she seen one of those tiny bugs she was talking about crawl across Shino's cheek before going on._"Really Cousin, Now you what the Bug Lover there...Shit, at this rate next thing I know you will be wanting to invite that pink haired Bitch Sakura too."_

Okami reached out grabbing Shino's hand with her free one placing it on top of her other one she still had on his shoulder since he was clearly struggling with how to go about it before she responded to Neko:_"First off stop calling Shino a freak just because he loves Insects and has them in him doesn't mean he is to be overlooked or looked down upon and as for Sakura Haruno even though I know you meant that as a sarcastic remark, I still think it wouldn't be a bad idea to invite her since we both got off to a bad start with her and Ino Yamanaka which I think would be best for me to invite...You just worry about inviting everyone else that will be entering into Chunin Exams since there is nothing wrong with having some fun before the hard stuff begins because we both know when those Exams starts none of us will have much free time to do this sort of thing."_

Darka Neko agreed and left the room dragging the moron Naruto with her by his ear because she planned to make him her bitch by forcing him to ask the people to come to the Inn so that she didn't have to talk to them all since she wasn't really the socialistic type and she knew she could make Naruto Uzumaki do as she pleased. They headed for Tenten's room first since it was on the way out of the Hospital to see if Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga was still there which left only Shino, NaMay and Iruka still in her room and since Okami has not been released from the Hospital yet which meant she couldn't go anywhere.

Shino Aburame became very uncomfortable being that close to NaMay so he said his goodbyes and slipped out of the room leaving NaMay Okami alone with Iruka Umino who was still sitting in the same position on the bed staring off into nothingness almost as if he was into a coma state of mind even though he was fully awake.

NaMay wasn't sure how to approach him so she ended up sitting in the chair that Iruka apparently spent a great deal of time in the last month as he waited for her to wake up. She placed it so that she would be in his line of vision and waited for him to do something,Anything at this point would of been welcomed even him yelling at her. After about ten minutes passed in total silence it was becoming evident that Iruka was not going to be the one making the first move which meant it was up to NaMay.

_"Say something already Iruka, You're really starting to worry me..."_ she leaned forward a bit taking his hands in hers and that single act was enough to get him to look at her for the first time since having his world turned upside down by Queen MayNa.

_"I'm not sure what to say...I don't even want to get into the entire arranged marriage thing right now because my mind just can't process that right not but there is something else the Queen said that has been bothering because it has to do with the conversation I was having with Kakashi and Shino right before you came out of your coma."_ Iruka Umino pulled his hands out of hers and folded his arms across his chest staring her right in the eyes before flat out asking:

_"Are you the Waterfall's Jinchuriki?"_

_"Would it really make a difference if I was Iruka? I'm still me regardless if I have a Demon inside of me or not..."_ Iruka shook his head as she spook and cut her off by saying:_"That's not answering my question NaMay...It is a simple Yes or No, Humor me I just have to know one way or the other for my own piece of mind."_ She leaned back in her chair and Iruka could see disappointment in her eyes._"No, I can honestly say I do not have a Tailed Beast inside of me...Now please leave because you have a meeting to get to and I am tried of the Drama and I need some time by myself."_

Iruka Umino watched her for a moment as sadness washed over him because the last thing he expected her to say was for him to leave even though he knew she was right and he had to be at the Hokage Tower in a few minutes but still it stung and Iruka hated leaving things like this with her, However he done as she asked and simply left without another word.


	21. Chapter 21

All the Leaf Genin Instructors: Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Might Guy were already in the meeting room inside the Hokage Tower when Iruka Umino finally arrived. The only other people attending this meeting were King LeoSuna Okami & Queen MayNa Okami of the Hidden Waterfall and of course the Third Hokage himself Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Iruka could already hear King Leo's loud mouth yelling something about his daughter's safety not being met from outside the door, So he let out a heavy sigh and put a fake smile on his scared face before turning the handle to enter the conformance room. As soon as he stepped into the room something round came flying at his head luckily for Iruka Umino Might Guy just happened to be positioned next to the door and was very fast. Guy caught the object without any trouble and placed it firmly on top his head before doing his signature 'Good Guy Pose' and that's when Iruka realized what it was that was flying at his face, It was a Royal Crown and since Queen MayNa still had her Tiara on her head it didn't take a genius to deduce that King LeoSuna was the one who throw it and from the smug look on the King's strong face Iruka highly doubted that was an accident as his Majesty was trying to claim.

_"Oh look the damn Teacher finally decided to grace us all with his presence...One might start to think the Teacher is already getting used to being a Royal, Is that your plan Teacher to get in good with my little girl and then marry her off, So that you can overthrow me and become the next King of the Falls, Have our vast wealth to yourself since everyone knows the Hidden Waterfalls is not that big of a country but we are by far one of the wealthiest thanks to our secret knowledge of how to produce Hero Water...Humph, You just try it Teacher and I will snap you in half like the fucking little scared face twig boy that you are!"_

_"King LeoSuna with all due respect, I have known this young man from the time he was a child and I like to think I had a helping hand in raising him into the kindhearted person that he is today...What you just blatantly accused him of is not the type of man that Iruka Umino is and Sir if you would take the time to get to know him better, You would see that he is one of the most noblest people in our Village...Furthermore you will begin to see why your daughter is attracted to him..."_ The Hokage got cut off by King Leo slamming his fist hard enough into the table that was in front of where he and Queen MayNa were seated next to the Third; that he split it open.

_"Lord Hokage, I don't know how you run things in your country and if you consider how my daughter has been treated while here I would have to say you're not doing a very good job...Not only did you let that little sick fuck of a supposed Teacher take advantage of my baby girl but you let her be kidnapped by a Snake Loving Psychopath that wants to dissect her like she is nothing more then a lab rat which resulted in her slipping into a month long coma and not one of you had the nerve to come forth with those details to ether myself or her mother, if it was not for sending out our own people to collect Intel. My wife and I would still be out of the loop on this matter...To be completely honest about it...IT PISSES ME OFF!"_

King Leo stood up this time reaching his big buff arms out across his wife stanching the Hokage up by the collar of his robes which prompted the normally peaceful Queen MayNa to take a stand slipping herself into the limited opened space between her husband and the leader of the Hidden Leaf, Facing her husband she began to try to reason with him:_" Leo, This is going to far...Hiruzen Sarutobi is the Hokage and as such that entitles him to at least have a chance to explain his action before we set in false judgement of events of which we do not have accredited details too...Believe me honey, I understand how frustrating it is to think that our daughter was sent here to Konoha to be protected and then come to find out she is now yet another target of some deranged man wanting her Divine Heritage, I dislike this situation a great deal...However violence is not the answer here and deep down you know that as well as I, My King."_

When it was obvious to everyone in the room that King LeoSuna was not going to relax his hold on the Hokage, It left Queen MayNa with only one option. She reached up and lovingly caressed her husband's cheek with her gentle hand in order to set in the effect of the infamous Divine Charm ability the very same one her daughter Princess NaMay used on Iruka Umino that started his infatuation with her. Even as strong willed as King Leo was when his wife used this move against him he became nothing more then putty in her well manicured hands as was evident right now due to the once raging out of control King turned into a babbling idiot who released the the Third Hokage and instead started nuzzling his wife's neck.

_" There we go all better now my King, Sorry I had to switch to such drastic measures and you know how I hate to use the Charm on you but I foresee no other options at the moment and Lord Hokage my apologizes to you as well for my husband's harsh behavior...Surely you can not fault him entirely for his reaction, We are talking about our only child here even though we do consider Neko just as much our child the simple fact of the matter is that she is not born from ether such as our NaMay and besides Neko has never been in anywhere near the amount of danger as her cousin."_

Queen MayNa carefully maneuver King LeoSuna away from her neck and managed to get him back into his seat, seating herself back down as well and she waited on the Hokage to straighten out his robes and take his seat next to her before going on talking saying:_" if you would be so kind as to return my King's Crown, It would be most appreciated."_ Might Guy was admiring himself in a handheld mirror when she asked him so with a sadden look he put the mirror down and approached Queen MayNa handing over the Royal Crown._"To bad, I did make one Handsome Green Beast of a King,if I do say so myself...Which I do, HeeHee!"_ Guy then give them all a smile and thumbs up before flipping upside down walking on his hands returning back over near Iruka doing some upside-down push ups which most of been considered normal behavior since no one but the Royal out-of-towners were surprised by his bizarre actions.

_"Yes well be that as it may , I think we should discuss the issue at hand here today which would be the Chunin Exams while my Husband is still in his trance like state due to the Divine Charm, Otherwise he will be wanting to take someone's head off...Besides everything else that was brought up is a more personal matter that can wait for another time when we are in a more private setting."_ MayNa Okami stared right at Iruka Umino as she said that last part letting him know that they will be discussing this matter at some other point in time but for now that discussion was over with, which Iruka was secretly thankful for since he didn't know how much more of King Leo's verbal assaults he could take before Iruka himself lost his temper and said something he'd regret later.

Kakashi Hatake cleared his throat letting everyone know he was still in the room along with Asuma and Kurenai only they have been trying to stay out of the conversation up until this point. It was Kakashi who spoke for the first time saying:_" So I see, That whole Charm thing that NaMay was going on about using on Iruka and the whole reason behind why she doesn't believe he truly loves her, Who would of thought that was actually a real thing... Hmm Interesting..."_ Kakashi took a moment to watch how Queen MayNa reacted to that and despite her husband kissing up&down her arm it was clear from the look on her face that Kakashi's words imprinted the desired effect he was going for and he could even see her struggling to comprehend everything behind Iruka and NaMay.

Asuma was becoming annoyed so he spook next saying:_ "Anyways, I agree we should move on to the Exams... I personally want to nominate all three of my students to partake in the Exam: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara... Also, if you don't mind Hokage, I rather leave this conversation as soon as possible for It makes me very uncomfortable."_

_"Yes I to would love to leave, Sorry Lord Hokage but it is a very unstable environment in here and I rather not stick around when King LeoSuna returns to his normal state because freckly that man's rage frightens me... Oh yeah and I nominate all three of my students for the Exams as well: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka."_ added in Kurenai who moved behind the ready standing and ready to leave Asuma. The Third Hokage nodded his head in approval of their requests and took their nominations into account allowing them to take their leave which they were all to happy to do. Anything was better then sitting in that conformance room with all those insanely intense people.

Now only Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake were left to nominate their students and that is what this meeting was really about since Kakashi had Naruto Uzumaki on his team and Guy had both NaMay and Neko Okami on his. This time Hiruzen Sarutobi cleared his throat getting everyone's attention._"I think I am safe in my assumption that Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha from team Kakashi... Along with Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee from Team Guy are all given nominees for the Exams."_ He waited for both Guy and Kakashi to agree before going on talking:_" Yes so now the real question what do we do with the three remaining Genin?"_

_" Well knowing Naruto he will want to take part in the Exams no matter what any of us say."_

_"Yes but Kakashi do you really think he is ready, It wasn't that long ago that I was his teacher and I don't think he has enough experience yet...As matter of fact I don't think any of them do... Look, We all know how grueling those Exams tend to get and I hate to send anyone out there who is not ready ether emotionally or physically."_

_"Oh please Iruka, That was more about your precious NaMay then Naruto and you know it besides Naruto is allot stronger then you give him credit for and from what I seen of NaMay she is not as delicate as you make her out to be...I personally would like to see what both of them can do and Neko for that matter...I bet she kicks everyone's ass,That girl has got some major anger and it will help her allot in dealing with all the Exams have to offer, Isn't that right Guy?"_

Might Guy straighten himself so that he was standing on his feet again and came up hitting Kakashi on his shoulder so hard that he knocked him forward a bit but Guy meant it in a friendly manner._" Yes Kakashi my Eternal Rival, The Great Might Guy couldn't agree with you more...The power of Youth flows strongly in both Okami Cousins only Neko seems to show her Youthfulness more so then the reserved NaMay but believe me the fiery passion needed to survive the Exams is there...Plus not only that they will have Neji and my Lee with them, So I say let the girls take part."_ He finished his speech with his 'Good Guy' pose.

Iruka Umino could already tell that he was losing this debate, So he tried to plea with Queen MayNa since she seemed more reasonable then ether Guy or Kakashi._" Queen MayNa surely you don't agree with those two, Wasn't the entire point of sending NaMay and Neko here in the first place was to have them living undercover for their own protection since so many threats were taken on Princess NaMay's life... Now I ask you how do you expect that to remain the case if everyone both Ninja and Non-Ninja alike from all countries will turn out to see the Final Exam Round?"_

The Hokage lit his pipe as he pondered Iruka's words for he had already thought up the same questions in his own mind and was eagerly awaiting Queen MayNa's responds because depending on what her thoughts were, he planned to base his final decision on them but it wasn't MayNa who answered it was King LeoSuna:_" Dammit MayNa, How many times have I told you not to use that Charm on me...Man my head is killing me...Anyways as much as I hate to agree with that Bastard Teacher, He has a point...My niece Neko can join them if she wants because we all know she can more then handle herself but I don't want my daughter NaMay anywhere near those fucking Exams!"_ he reached up rubbing his temples trying to ease his pounding headache after saying all that.

_"I apologize my King but in all fairness you were acting rather harsh to say the least and something had to be done because do not forget Husband that we are guest of this Village and I don't think attacking their leader would make our country look all that friendly...Speaking of friendship between nations we have to take into consideration that the Chunin Exams themselves are also for the countries to see how well we all fair to the other and maybe even become a stronger united front... So I say what better way to show that the Hidden Waterfalls are as much of a team-player as any, then to already have members of the Falls aligned with members of the Leaf working together on a team during the Exams...Lord Hokage you have my permission to allow both Neko and NaMay to enter the Chunin Exams and since you only need the permission of one Royal Member of our Village that means the final decision is entirely up to you Sir since you are the current leader of Konoha."_

If looks could kill Queen MayNa would of been a dead woman by the look King LeoSuna was giving his wife right now for openly going against his wishes even though he didn't say a word about it, It was obvious to everyone in the room that King Leo was not happy with what his wife had to say. The Hokage sat there for a few moments sucking on his pipe trying to go over everything that had been said inside his head, He realized the entire room became very quiet and he could feel all their eyes and ears on him. The Third took one last long puff on his pipe before simply saying:

_" Since I have no real reason to keep ether one of the Okami cousins or even Naruto Uzumaki for that matter out of the Chunin Exams, It is my decision to allow all three of them to participate...However since this Exam is all optional, So say if one of them were to give up on their own accord then my hands are tied and if that be the case they will not have to participate any longer...Alright with that being said, I am declaring this meeting officially over and done with...Everyone is dismissed!"_


	22. Chapter 22

Two days had passed since NaMay Okami awaken from her coma, after extensive testing both physically and mentally she was officially discharged from Konoha Hospital. So along with her cousin Neko they decided to take advantage of their Guardians generous offer to spend some time relaxing at a fancy Inn including a Hot Springs which is where we find the girls at right now as they awaited their invited guests arrivals.

_" Who the hell did we invite to this thing again NaMay...I know that I made that Idiot Naruto go ask Neji and Caterpillar Brows...As exspected Lee was overly excited to come but Neji's a different story, Not sure if his ass will show or not...Other then Kiba's Team, I didn't bother to invite anyone else because the rest of them get on my damn nerves to much."_

_" Ha, Yeah I know they do Neko which is why I invited Team Asuma and Team Kakashi along with Guy Sensei since you conveniently left him out of your invitations."_ NaMay pointed an accusing finger at her cousin.

Neko simply shrugged her shoulders indifferently and didn't even try to deny leaving out their Sensei._" So what if I did cousin, Isn't one, Whining, Green spandex wearing, Huge eyebrowed Fool enough to deal with, Do we really need two? I just happened to find Rock Lee before Might Guy is all...Hey wait a minute, I didn't hear Iruka Umino's name in that list of people... What the hell is up with that shit NaMay, I thought you and him were never wanting to part from the other in that sickening way that you have been pretty much since you met...You know the type of Lovey Dovey couples Bullshit that drives me crazy to watch."_

At first NaMay didn't answer right away instead she focused on gathering the bath towels around the Hot Springs in order to make sure they had enough which wasn't an easy task since she didn't know how many were actually coming, So NaMay asked the Manager to put some aside for their party just in case. When she want to fold robes, Neko started to realize that her cousin was avoiding her question which wasn't going to fly because Neko wanted an answer out of her cousin and dammit she was going to get one.

Neko suddenly slapped the teal robe out of NaMay's hands getting her cousin's attention, Neko stared NaMay in the eyes making sure she knew that she was serious:_" I am gonna ask you again more clearly, What the hell happened between you and Iruka after we all left the room?"_

NaMay stood up after that getting in her cousin's face which Neko was not expecting because normally NaMay was not that bold so this sudden move surprised her a bit and she ended up backing up a little. It looked like NaMay was about to slap her but instead she waved to someone behind Neko and ended up saying:_" Zander, What are you doing here? I thought you were with Mother and Father...Oh and Zola's here too."_

Neko turned around to see her fellow Waterfall members behind her; They were a set of Fraternal Twins around their former Sensei Iruka Umino's age. Zander the male of the two had a bookworm vibe about him even though he was a tall well toned man with long dark green hair much like Neji Hyuga's hairstyle only Zander had his in a long braid down the length of his back to match his beloved Princess eyes gave him the most appeal as a sexy nerd type due to the moon-rimmed glasses he wore making his teal eyes sparkle in the light. His sister Zola looked exactly like him, only she was not as tall and had breasts but still Zola had the same dark green hair except she wore hers cut short in a spiky pixie style more like Naruto Uzumaki's hair and her eyes although the same shade of teal were not as noticeable due to the heavy amount of dark green eye-shadow she usually wears,That girl definitely had a tomboyish way about her that she was proud of.

Zander leaned down to gave a proper bow to both NaMay and Neko as Zola looked on bored doing a slight bow as if it killed her to have to lower herself to them but it was Zander who spoke saying:

_"Ah your Highness, We were with his Majesty and her Majesty until they ordered us to come over here...It seems due to certain unpleasant events that happened while your stay here in the Leaf, We are to be your new bodyguards working undercover in the roles of servants which would it explain my sister's attitude as you both know Zola has a bit of a temper and I apologize in advance for her offending you because let's face it we all know she will at some point."_

Zola took her hand and slapped Zander upside the back of his head knocking his glasses off his face for that comment before going off on him shouting:_"SCREW YOU ZANDER!"_ She lowered her voice to a more sarcastic tone after that outburst:_"Like I would ever do anything to Offend ether one of our precious Royals."_

NaMay walked over and picked up Zander's glasses for him while shaking her head at Zola in a disappointed manner while Neko took it upon herself to talk next:_" So let me get this straight basically what your saying Zander is that you two are now our Bitches...Ooo Goody, In that case your with me Zander and Zola your NaMay's Bitch."_

A truly horrifying look came across Zander's face as NaMay slipped his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. It was plain to everyone that he was scared of even the thought of being Neko's Bitch. Zola didn't look pleased ether at the idea of being NaMay's Bitch but she was not scared like her brother._" First off Duchess Neko we are not your 'Bitches' and King LeoSuna ordered both of us to serve each of you, So that means you get the two of us no matter how much we may dislike it."_

Neko smirked at her before responding in only the way Neko would:_" No matter how you put it you ARE my Bitch Zola and if you don't shut the fuck up right now and act like it I will march over there and kick the shit out of you right here and now in order to prove just how much you truly are my Bitch!"_ Neko then kicked the air in front of her to prove that she was not bluffing.

Zola was getting ready to go toe to toe with Neko when they were all interrupted by Naruto Uzumaki's loudmouth calling out letting them all know he had arrived. NaMay took control of the situation ordering both Twins to return inside the INN until after all their guests showed up and had a dip in the hot-springs.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Naruto was not alone his entire team had arrived with him; Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and a reluctant looking Sakura Haruno. Kakashi was the first to grab up some towels and hopped on over to the Men's side of the Hot-Springs with his book in hand not really wanting to socialize with a bunch of Teenagers, he just more or less came because it was an all expense paid trip.<p>

As soon as Neko spotted her enemy Sakura her eyes want large with rage and it was obvious to everyone there that she wanted to start something with the pink haired girl and the same look was placed upon Sakura's face when she spotted the blue streaked black hair of her hated enemy Neko.

NaMay being the known peacemaker that she is want to Sakura purposely positioning herself in between both girls and tried to ease the tension mounting in the air:_" Ah Sakura, I am glad to see you here...I wasn't sure you would show after everything that has happened since my cousin and I came here."_

_" Of course she would show don't you see Sasuke standing there cousin...That pink cow thinks she has to be up his ass 24/7 just like that Ino chick...I personally don't see what the appeal is, No offence Sasuke but you're not all that in my view."_ Neko moved a bit closer towards Sakura much to NaMay's dismay causing her to take a stronger protective stance in front of Sakura trying to prevent any violence from happening.

_" Humph, like I care what anyone who wears a pair of cat ears on top of their head out in public thinks about me."_ replied Sasuke Uchiha before folding his arms across his chest trying to play it cool. Neko responded to that by flipping him off and hissing while slowly inching her way closer towards all of them waiting for her perfect chance to pounce on Sakura.

NaMay on the other hand really hadn't notice Sasuke until Neko brought him up and now she stood there staring at him trying to figure out why Ino and Sakura was so obsessed with him which did not go unnoticed by Sakura ether._" Hey! Stop looking at Sasuke like that, He is already taken and I am not losing him out to some purple haired bimbo like you or to that Pig Ino."_ She then pulled one of Sasuke's arms away from his chest and hugged it to her grinning in triumph at NaMay until she heard an all to familiar voice yelling behind her:

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIG, BILLBOARD BROW!"_

Ino Yamanaka came running up flinging her arms around Sasuke Uchiha's neck hanging onto him while glaring daggers at her personal reveal Sakura Haruno as her teammates Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi walked slowly behind her eating a bag of Choji's chips looking bored.

_"Wait...Huh, You got it all wrong Sakura, I am not... I mean I don't even know Sasuke like that... So for you to even suggest I am after him is a bit ridiculous considering this is only the second or third time I have been socially around him or even you for that matter... It makes no sense whatsoever."_ NaMay had a slight blush cross her face as she tried to defend herself and it didn't help when Sasuke turned his head to check her out having just realized she was that close to him causing both Sakura and Ino to turn their hate filled glares away from each other and into her direction.

_" That's right Sakura, You have no idea what you're talking about...NaMay already has someone special in her life and for once it is not Sasuke...I totally agree with Neko...Sasuke is not all that!"_ said Naruto Uzumaki coming up beside NaMay Okami putting his arm around her shoulder before giving her a wink and a smile.

Sasuke did a double take looking from the slightly embarrassed NaMay to the proud smiling Naruto before he spoke again saying:_"Don't tell me you are with someone as stunning as her...How is something like that even possible? Loser!"_

_" T-That's not true, I-Is it? N-NaMay, Y-You told me that n-nothing was happening between you and N-Naruto... H-Has that changed?"_ Hinata Hyuga's soft voice asked as she, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru arrived on the scene.

NaMay and Naruto looked at each other for a minute before he jerked his arm off of her shoulder laughing and she backed away only stopped when she accidentally bumped into Shino, the whole while she was shaking her head._" No Hinata nothing has changed between me and Naruto, We are just very close friends is all and nothing more, I swear."_

_"Believe it Hinata, We are totally just friends and besides I like someone else...Oh yeah and in your face Sasuke, how does it feel to be wrong for a change...I didn't mean I was NaMay's special someone,Ya big dummy... I meant that she was with..."_

_"NARUTO, SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"_ yelled out Neko coming up putting her hand over Naruto's mouth and lowering her voice before going on:_" You were in the room when the Hokage told them to keep their relationship a secret, So stop going around blabbing it to everyone, Moron!"_

_"I could of told you that much Sasuke poo...I heard that she was caught making out with Iruka Sensei after class one day in the broom closet with her skirt hiked over her head and Iruka Sensei with his pants all the way down to his ankles."_ said Ino shifting herself so that she could hold onto more of her beloved Sasuke and piss off Sakura at the same time.

_"Oh come on Ino,That's nothing but a nasty rumor...Does NaMay really look like the type of girl who do something like that or Do you really think Iruka Sensei is the kind of person that would do such a thing?"_ asked Choji after he finished off his latest bag of chips and opened up a new bag.

_" Well Ino, You gonna answer your Choji or not...Do I really seem like that type of person to you? You know you shouldn't always believe everything you hear."_ Iruka Umino just happened to walk in right when Ino was repeating what she heard scaring poor Ino so much so that she jumped and fall off Sasuke landing not so gracefully on her rear end in front of everyone causing a round of laughter from most there and embarrassing Ino a great deal. However it was NaMay who helped her to her feet without so much as smirk on her face even though it was her that Ino was talking about.

_" Don't worry about it Ino, Not all rumors are true but then again most are based on some sort of factual events...I was never caught with Iruka in some broom closet...However that doesn't mean I was never with Iruka in some other ways...I refuse to go into exact details but seeing how rumors are already spreading I might as well admit that we are in sort of a complicated relationship and put this matter to rest so that we can get on with this little shindig and No I will not be answering any questions on the matter."_

The entire time she avoided eye contact with Iruka Umino and when Ino Yamanaka was back on her feet NaMay Okami turned around and walked over to stand near Darka Neko not once acknowledging his presence and Iruka made sure to keep his distance from her as well even though it was clear from the way he was looking her that, That was the last thing he wanted to do.

No one said anything to that they just gave both Iruka and NaMay odd looks and after a very uncomfortable silence a huge puff of green smoke appeared in the middle of all of them and out popped a giant red and yellow Turtle. Yep Ningame, Guy's personal Ninja Tortoise appeared with both Might Guy and Rock Lee atop his shell making their grand entrance in the only way those two could. They even strike up their collective 'Good Guy Poses' standing back to back slowly spinning in a circle for all to see their smiling bushy browed faces.

Neko rolled her eyes before she let go of Naruto's mouth since there was no point in trying to shut him up now that her cousin spilled the beans to everyone. Then she groaned rather loudly before complaining:_" Aww man, Isn't one Caterpillar Brow enough to deal with...Hmm...I see Neji isn't with them,So I doubt he is going to show if he is not here by now but seriously NaMay why did you invite Guy Sensei too?"_

Loud laughter and barking sounded behind Neko coming from Kiba and his puppy Akamaru clearly both were finding Darka's outburst amusing. However since Akamaru can not speak, it was Kiba who done all the talking saying:_" Ha Ha, Relax Cat Girl...No sense in getting your Gothic panties in a bunch when nether Rock Lee or Guy Sensei will even be on your side of the Springs...In case you forgot these Hot Springs are split off into two sections, Men on one side and Women on the other...So just pipe down and try to relax some or better yet, Enjoy your time here."_

_"Oh I plan to Dog Boy...I live to stick it to that old fart of a King...HeeHee."_ Neko rubbed her hands together with a big evil grin on her face causing Kiba to laugh even harder.

The turtle disappeared forcing Guy and Lee off his shell,they landed on their feet took a bow awaiting an applause from everyone which no one was willing to give. After awhile they let it go and Guy spoke:_" Neji, informed me that he will not be coming no matter how much Lee and I passionately tried to persuade him...I am sorry girls but he still refused due to his strained relationship with you NaMay...Oh woe is the pitfalls of Youth."_ Might Guy moved over to NaMay Okami and pulled her into an embrace which Rock Lee willingly joined.

Shikamaru Nara rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh_" Man this is such a drag, All this conversation is to troublesome for someone as lazy as me...So I'm gonna head on over to join Kakashi Sensei in the Springs...Later."_ he did a slight wave as he was walking away with Choji still munching on his chips.

Soon afterwards all the guys followed Shikamaru over to the Men's side leaving only the girls.

Darka Neko took this chance to get right into Sakura Haruno's face while her cousin NaMay Okami was still trying to get over her encounter with the Bushy-Brows and Neko flat out said:_" Listen me to me and listen well because I am not repeating myself... I'll gonna tell you this once...If you do anything to make this any worst then what it already is, Then I swear I will make you pay dearly especially if it has to do with my cousin...Do I make myself clear?"_

Sakura stepped back out of punching range before she her open her mouth to respond:_" Yeah Yeah, I get ya girl but the way I see it is that you need to stay on the side farthest away from me and we will have no problems."_

_"Fine by me Bitch!"_ agreed Neko then she just started walking without another word to anyone as she made her way over towards the Women's side. A few minutes later the rest of the ladies were right on her trail, Finally everyone that was supposed to be there made it to the Hot Springs and now the real fun can begin.


	23. Chapter 23

Neko and NaMay were the last to get in the Hot Springs being the hostesses they wanted to wait until everyone was settled before they joined. Darka Neko being true to her word was heading for the farthest section away from Sakura Haruno when she suddenly stopped and formed a weird look on her face.

NaMay Okami who was already in the hot-springs next to Hinata Hyuga studied her cousin for a minute before asking:_"What is it Neko?"_ in responds to that Neko brought her fingers to her lips making the 'Shhhing' sound meaning for them to be quiet. Ino Yamanaka who was running her mouth about how Sasuke Uchiha was hers, just shut up because even though she wouldn't admit it out loud Neko scared her. Sakura on the other hand was about to tell Darka off but the death stare Neko gave her was enough to stop whatever nasty comment Sakura was about to spill out.

All the ladies sat there in complete silence watching Darka Neko as she pressed her ear up to the wooden fence that separated the men's side from the women's side. She didn't say anything for a long time but then they all heard what it was Neko had picked up on, A male's voice was making rude remarks about the young girls while breathing heavily through the fence.

Out of no where Neko rammed her fist through the wood itself and they all heard the same man yell out in pain for she had punched him right in the mouth but apparently that wasn't enough for Neko because she ended up charging at the fence body-slamming herself right through it tackling the poor man to the ground where she keep punching him in the face until her arms suddenly froze in midair. _"Goth Girl, Why the hell are you doing that to Pervy Sage or nevermind, I already know."_ commented Naruto Uzumaki who was sitting in the hot springs along with all the other male ninjas expect for Iruka Umino for he want indoors to get towels for everyone.

The girls hopped out of their hot-springs and wrapped towels around themselves before coming on over to the guy's side._"Thanks for stopping her Shikamaru with your shadow possession but who is this man and why was he trying to watch us from behind that fence?"_ asked NaMay who came up beside the still frozen Neko getting a better look at the guy under her cousin.

_"I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS... THE FUCKING PERVERT IS GONNA GET IT...NOW LET ME GO SHADOW BOY OR YOU'RE NEXT."_yelled out a very angry Darka Neko trying to move her arm to punch again but finding it impossible at the moment.

_"Hmm, Well when you put it that way...There's not really much there for me to release you...Neko, you really have no idea who that is, Do you? That's Master Jiraiya, one of the 3 Legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf."_ informed Shikamaru Nara.

_"HE'S NOT MUCH OF A LEGEND IF HE IS GETTING HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM BY ME!"_ said the still angry Neko.

_"Neko, Will you please stop your yelling already, That's not helping the situation any."_ that came from NaMay.

Darka didn't say anything but the look on her face was enough to know that she was still very pissed as she sat there frozen in place by her shadow on top of a bloody Jiraiya in nothing but her towel and shorts since she didn't actually take them off yet. The little white dog Akamaru came running at them, at first it looked like he was trying to get to his friend NaMay but he made a detour and ended up snatching the towel off of Neko. Then he his Master Kiba Inuzuka yelled out but one word:_"BOOBS!_

Just about every set of male eyes want towards Darka Neko's exposed breast which she couldn't even cover over with her arms since Shikamaru still had his jutsu in effect. The only ones who were not looking was that of Might Guy and Rock Lee, they were both covering over their eyes to avoid seeing their comrade like that.

NaMay started chasing after Akamaru trying to get the towel back as Neko argued with Kiba blaming him for setting it all up with as a stupid prank using Akamaru. Sakura and Ino were literally fighting one another over Sasuke and trying to get a peek of their own at his naked body still in the hot-springs even though Sasuke Uchiha completely ignored both of them and just sat there as if nothing was happening around him, That fact didn't seem to matter to the two love stricken girls.

Naruto got up to help NaMay catch Akamaru, however since Rock Lee was moving around while covering his eyes he ended up bumping into Naruto knocking them both out, Hinata rushed over to help her crush but as soon as she seen him with his shirt off she ended up passing out right there on the spot and fell into the hot spring on top of Naruto and Lee nearly drowning all three of them, She would have had it not been for Kakashi Hatake's quick movements pulling all of them out of the water to the safety of the ground beside the spring before going back to his book as if he never moved from his spot in the spring.

Choji Akimichi just sat there next to his best friend Shikamaru eating his chips trying not to laugh at everyone as Shikamaru Nara hold tight to his shadow jutsu trying to prevent Jiraiya from taking anymore abuse from the hands of Darka Neko but he was already feeling his chakra depleting. Finally after a mini tag-of-war with Akamaru, NaMay got the towel back and was placing it over Neko's chest when Iruka Umino came running out of the INN carrying a armload of towels having just seen the chaos that was taking place at the Springs. The towels were stacked up to high which why he didn't notice the bar of soap on the deck before it was to late and his foot slipped on it sending the towels flying in the air and he himself want sliding on one leg across the deck until he smashed his head into one of the larger rocks surrounding the hot-springs next to where Shikamaru Nara was sitting which surprised him making him let go of his already fading hold on Neko.

As soon as she was free Darka Neko rammed her fist one last time into the face of the pervert Jiraiya before getting up off of him to chase down Kiba to beat his ass next for what his dog done to her. NaMay Okami rushed over to the now bloody headed Iruka Umino by the time she got to him he was already into a conversation with Shikamaru which went as follows:

Iruka Umino:_"And then the Ice Sculpture came crashing down on top of my face and that is how I got my sexy nose scar! Does that answer your question, Shikamaru?"_

Shikamaru Nara:_"I didn't ask anything and besides that isn't even how it happened, You got that scar from when the Nine Tails attacked the Village...Are you sure your feeling alright in the head, Iruka Sensei?"_

Iruka Umino:_ "You know, Shikamaru is such a funny name!"_

Then Iruka began Singing in a high pitched yet surprising soothing voice: *"Hey ho Shika-Shika-Shika, Shikamaru I love you,  
>Ho Ho, Shika-Shikamaru, Shika-Shikamaru."*<p>

His little song stopped everything else that was happening and everyone there that was still conscious turned their attention to him and Shikamaru. He only stopped when NaMay placed her hand on his bleeding forehead turning his face away from Shikamaru to look at her as she used her chakra to heal up his wound as best she could without having to bring out her wings to take it into herself. Shikamaru got out of the hot-spring entirely because it was becoming way to troublesome for him and Choji joined him as they want inside the INN.

Once Iruka stopped singing almost everyone took Shikamaru's lead and want inside for they were no longer interested. Only Might Guy, NaMay Okami, Kakashi Hatake and Darka Neko Okami remained outside with Iruka Umino. Kakashi who was closest to Iruka put his book down and made the following comment while looking directly at the naked form of Iruka's manhood which was very much exposed to the public:_"Hmm not bad, Good for you NaMay...At least it isn't like an acorn."_ He then took his one visible eye and smirked at Might Guy clearly meaning targeting that comment at him. NaMay wasn't sure what he was talking about until she looked down and seen what he meant, She quickly grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around the still dazed Iruka who didn't have a clue as to what was happening around him.

Guy's face turned beat red with fury before he exploded lashing out at Kakashi:_"THAT WAS WHEN WE WERE KIDS...IT'S MUCH BIGGER NOW...DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOW IT TO YOU!?"_ before anyone had a chance to tell him to stop he stood up exposing his own manhood right in Kakashi's masked face which unfortunately NaMay just happened to had been right next to them and seen it all. Neko came walking not long after saying:_"Damn Catterpillar Brows Sensei, No one wants to see that but I will give you one thing it is not an acorn anymore...Now what about you Kakashi Sensei, We done seen Iruka and Guy...You might as well show us yours since it was your ass started this, Cock sizing up contest."_

_"Yeah I did but that doesn't mean I'm going to show you mine."_responded Kakashi with a smug look on his masked face as Might Guy a bit embarrassed, sat back down for he didn't notice his two newest students were still out there with him until it was to late and they done seen. Neko grow an evil grin on her face as she looked to NaMay and nodded her head. Okami knew exactly what her cousin was thinking and she want along with it just because of how cocky Kakashi Hatake seemed, plus she was a bit curious herself even though she would never admit to that. NaMay brought her hands up together in front of her placing them together, then she slowly pulled them apart and as she did the water covering over Kakashi's private area separated with them exposing him to the world. However Kakashi didn't seem the least bit embarrassed as both Neko and Guy checked out his package instead he seemed a bit shocked that NaMay of all people would do such a thing but at least she wasn't gawking at him like the others.

_"WOW! Kakashi Sensei, who would of thought you were packing that inside your pants...Ha, It's making me want to start up a secret affair with a Sensei like my cousin."_ Neko started laughing obviously meaning that as a joke but NaMay didn't take it that way. She stood up helping the injured Iruka Umino to his feet letting him lean on her as they left the hot springs, The way she stumped them towards the doors to the INN told Neko that she was clearly mad about that joke which is why she said:_"Guess, That was the wrong time to bring it up...Fuck, I wish she would just accept it already and stop trying to deny everything like that...It's becoming really fucking annoying."_ She then want over to Hinata Hyuga who was still passed out along with Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee; Darka grabbed up Hinata and took her inside. Not long after Kakashi got dressed and nabbed Naruto while Guy picked up Lee and they all headed inside where hopefully the atmosphere was a bit more peaceful but considering how things want outdoors, It wasn't very likely to be the case.


	24. Chapter 24

A few hours passed since the craziness of the Hot-Springs with no one willing to talk about what happened mostly out of embarrassment. Anyways NaMay Okami ran into Shino Aburame on her way back from the kitchen where she was checking on the dinner arrangements.

_"What was wrong with Iruka Umino when he was with you before, If I recall correctly his head was bloody, Was it not?"_Shino asked NaMay.

_"He busted his head on one of the Hot Spring's rocks, You would of knew that had you been out there Shino...Why exactly weren't you?"_

_"My insects tend to freak out people when they see them and since it is the hot springs I would have to be in the nude and I just didn't want to deal with their reactions at this moment, However before this trip is over I will join in the springs, even though you NaMay Okami were probably the only one who even noticed I was not out among the masses."_

_"You're probably right and that is very sad to me, People need to start appreciating you the way that I do Shino...Anyways Let's go join the others for our meal since it is almost done."_Shino nodded his head then followed behind her to the already crowded table full of Shinobis.

When NaMay got into the dinning area she noticed that Iruka was so close to Shikamaru that there was no room for a dime to fit between them and from the look on Shikamaru's face he was very uncomfortable especially with Iruka wrapping his arm around his shoulder making Shikamaru shudder._"I love my Shikamaru...I could just hold you like that all day Honey-Bunny."_

Shikamaru throw Iruka's arm off of him and tried to shove him over away from him, what good it done him Iruka just kept coming back._"Look Iruka Sensei, I know you hit your head man and are not thinking straight but this is just getting creepy now...So back the hell off of me!"_

In responds to that Iruka put his ring finger and middle finger over top Shikamaru's lips saying:_"Ah, You're only saying that because you want me to kiss you Sugar-Bear!"_

The look on Shikamaru's face was one of pure terror as he realized what his former teacher meant and when Iruka leaned in to actually give him the kiss he was talking about Shikamaru found himself frozen in place, Luckily for him though NaMay was fast on her feet and over there intersecting the oncoming kiss in place of Shikamaru causing everyone there to stop their chatting and whatnot to watch.

When the kiss was over Iruka's eyes were not as glazed over as they were before but it was clear he was still very confused.

_"Ah Thanks NaMay...I swear if he would of kissed me I was gonna punch his face in, rather he is my former Sensei or not,Him being my old Sensei is the only reason I haven't done it yet...This whole thing has been such a drag."_said Shikamaru coming out of his fear like state.

_"You're Welcome but I don't think you're going to have to worry about it anymore Shikamaru...He looks more coherent now, Although maybe it would be best to switch seats with Choji just to be on the safe side."_said NaMay as she took a seat next to Iruka and Shino who was still standing sat down next to her on the end of the bench. She then took a moment to look around the table since she had a feeling not everyone was there yet while Zola and Zander dressed as servants of the INN came out bringing their food.

She took note of the people which want as follows from the side she was on going counterclock wise: Shino Aburame, NaMay Okami, Iruka Umino, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake sat at the head of the table.

Now starting from the right side of Kakashi since he was in at the center of the table, It goes as follows: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and taking up that end space was Darka Neko Okami while the Ninja dog Akamaru sniffed around everyone's feet under the table.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey wait a minute, Has anyone seen Sakura Haruno?"<em>called out NaMay. Everyone took a moment to look around, not one of them even noticed the pink haired girl was messing from the table. Only Neko didn't seem concerned as she sat there humming before digging into the food Zola just placed in front of her which made red flags go off for NaMay and she knew Neko was up to something involving Sakura and knowing Neko it probably wasn't something good.

_"Neko...What are you hiding and Where is Sakura? You better not of done anything to her dangerous to her well being."_said NaMay staring down her cousin as Zander stood behind her placing her food in front of her but also waiting to hear Neko's answer before moving on to serve the next person.

_"How the hell would I know where that stupid Bitch is...If she got herself lost or I don't know say stuck in a fucking locker somewhere then that's her problem and not mine."_Neko then want back to humming refusing to say anymore.

It took NaMay a minute before it dawned on her that Neko pretty much just told her what she done with Sakura. NaMay leaned across the table getting in her cousin's face before slamming her hands on the table jeering all the food._" I can't believe you would snoop so low as this cousin...Enough already, Tell me which locker you put that poor girl in!"_even NaMay wasn't yelling the tone of voice she was using was enough to get Neko to hold up four of her fingers before going back to her food still not really caring.

NaMay sent her bodyguard/butler Zander to go search for Sakura as she paced back and forth near the doorway awaiting his return very upset at Neko refusing to eat until she knew Sakura was okay and blaming herself since this whole trip was mostly her idea. Neko on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the whole thing with Sakura being stuffed in a locker.

It wasn't long before Zander came back with a very pissed off looking Sakura Haruno. In her blind raged filled fury Sakura came up to NaMay and started going off on her asif it was NaMay's fault that she was locked in a locker for the last few hours:

_"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU DAMN OKAMI BITCHES...EVERY SINCE YOU TWO CAME HERE I HAVE BEEN IN NOTHING BUT ONE HELLIOUS TORMENT AFTER ANOTHER AND I'M NOT TAKING IT ANYMORE!"_

Sakura then drew back her fist and punched NaMay Okami hard enough in the face that she fly backwards into the table behind them knocking allot of the dishes scattering. One of those dishes, a bowl full of thick tomato soup want flying up in the air and landed on top of NaMay's head drenching her. Meanwhile Sakura found herself being held back by Zander preventing her from doing anymore harm to his Princess and Kiba along with Zola had to pin down Neko to keep her from going after Sakura.

A collective gasp could be heard throughout the crowded table as NaMay slowly removed the now empty bowl off the top of her head and slammed it up against the wall shuttering it, Since this was NaMay that one action took everyone by surprise and they all calmed down enough to see what she was going to do next because it was very rare that NaMay Okami became angry and no one knew what to expect next.

NaMay placed her hands on the table steading herself and dropped her head she stood like that for a long time not moving a muscle as the soup dipped down her making her look like she had more of a serve head wound then Iruka. When she left her head again tears were falling down her cheeks clearing away some of the tomato soup and she didn't say anything just ran from the room sobbing.

Iruka Umino stood up after she ran out and started to lay into Sakura now that he was back to himself again:_"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura? How could you do that to her, NaMay had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to you, As a matter of fact she didn't even know what was happening until long after it was done by Neko and when she found out, She stood up for you and even sent the waiter there to find you...NaMay has done nothing but bend over backwards to try and make this entire event pleasurable for everyone just to have one peaceful day among the people of our Village and this is how it turns out...We should all be ashamed of ourselves, myself included."_

Iruka then started to walk out of the room as well but stopped and turned around facing Shikamaru:_" Ah, I am not 100% sure what all I done to you this evening since most of my memories are a blur but I would like to Apologize for my behavior and I hope you know that I didn't mean any of it that it was all due to the head injury."_Then he walked on out of the room going to NaMay.

Neko broke free of Kiba and Zola while they were distracted by NaMay, She picked a bowl full of squid and a bowl full of pickled radish walked right over to Sakura and dumped both entirely on top of her head before walking on out of the room with her two 'Bitches' Zola & Zander to join Iruka who was holding onto a still sobbing NaMay trying to comfort her when they came in.

* * *

><p>Back at the table no one said anything for a very long time until of all people Sasuke Uchiha spoke up:<em>" Was I the only one who noticed?"<em>

Kakashi Hatake answered him first:_" No Sasuke, I seen it as well."_

_"Seen what? One of you tell the rest of us what the hell you're talking about?"_demanded Naruto Uzumaki.

It was Shino Aburame who spoke next:_"Naruto and everyone else, Look at the table where NaMay Okami had her hands placed."_Shino waited while Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Guy, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Hinata took a look at the table. Sakura was no longer in the room since she want to take a shower to get what Neko poured on her off.

_"It's hand prints so what, I still don't get it Shino?"_said Naruto raising an eyebrow while tracing the same hand prints he was talking about with his finger tips.

_"Man, You really are a Moron...Naruto those hand prints were not there when we came in, They were burned onto the table by NaMay."_said Sasuke before rolling his eyes.

_"Oh come on Sasuke, That's ridiculous...We all know NaMay is a Water Style User...There's no way she could of done this...They must of been here and we didn't see them until now, Is all."_tried to reason Naruto even though he himself was not as convinced as he tried to sound.

_"W-What does this mean, Kakashi Sensei?"_asked Hinata Hyuga since she found it a bit disturbing since she consider NaMay a beloved friend.

_"I'm not sure Hinata but I do have one theory that I have been going over in my head for quite some time now in regards to NaMay Okami, However I have had no proof yet so I will not speak of that theory until I do...The only thing I can say for certain is that Guy you need to keep a very close eye on her from now on since you're her Squad Leader."_said Kakashi Hatake

_"Right you are Kakashi, You can count on this Handsome Green Beast to do just that!"_agreed Might Guy before giving his thumbs up 'Good Guy' pose which provoked Rock Lee to stand up and do it with him.

Not much else was said after that everyone just finished up with their dinner then called it a night.


End file.
